A Different Perspective
by Glitterb1234
Summary: Entry for the Scene Stealers Competition, now continued. What if Edward had the chance to understand Bella's point of view about their baby? Alice doesn't call, and Bella fights her own battle. Can a hybrid pregnancy ever run smoothly?
1. Understanding

Chapter 1: Understanding

**BPOV**

_And then, like my vivid nightmare last night, the scene abruptly transformed. Everything I saw in the mirror looked completely different, though nothing actually _was _different._

_What happened to change everything was that a soft little nudge bumped my hand – from inside my body. (Breaking Dawn, Ch. 7 pg. 115)_

"Bella?"

I jumped, and the nudger knocked my hand again.

Looking over my shoulder in the mirror, I saw Edward standing behind me, his eyes locked on my hand.

I couldn't speak.

His eyes rose slowly to meet mine. He saw the tears, and his frozen pose broke.

He was suddenly right in front of me, wiping away my tears and cradling my face. His words came in a jumbled rush.

"Oh God Bella, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? I'm so stupid, I should have known..."

I put my hand over his mouth.

"Edward," I croaked, my voice as steady as I could make it; which wasn't saying much. "Stop. You're panicking, and that isn't going to help anyone."

Edward gently moved my hand to his cheek and held it there with both of his. He took a deep, unneeded breath.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I've heard stories, Bella, legends about this kind of thing, and they... they don't end well. I'm... I'm scared." The last part was no more than a whisper.

"Hold on," I said, holding up one finger. "What do you mean 'this kind of thing'?"

He breathed again, deep and slow, before he spoke, as if determined to calm himself.

"Children... creatures... made by sadistic vampires with their human prey. The... the mother never... never survives." He seemed to struggle with each word. Then suddenly, he was absolutely focused, gripping my face again tightly.

"If I lose you... I can't even... Bella, this thing could kill you. We have to get you to Carlisle, get it out."

I was abruptly furious.

"_Thing?" _I growled. "Did you just call _our baby _a _thing?"_

Edward blinked twice, astounded.

"What?"

"You heard me." I was really mad now. I pushed away from him.

"This isn't some horrific monster from a story Edward. This is you and me. We've made something, together, that's special and magical and... and..."

The tears began again and they choked the words. I wrapped my arms around myself, around my baby.

"I won't let you take him from me." I said fiercely, my eyes daring him to try.

His eyes were wary as he approached me.

"Bella," he said, his voice soft. " I don't want to hurt you. But I can't stand you being in danger. I _won't_ stand it."

I crumbled, whispering so softly that a human wouldn't have heard.

"Please Edward. I... I... I _need_ him. I can't live without him, any more than I can live without you. Please."

I knew I was begging, but I didn't care. Tears flowed relentlessly down my face and sobs racked my body.

Edward slowly came to me, wrapping his arms gently around me. I clutched him close, drenching his shirt.

"Alright Bella, it's alright. You're right. It is special. I'm sure – if I could just not be afraid- I would feel exactly the same as you do. Calm down sweetheart, everything's alright."

He rocked me gently, sitting on the bed and pulling me into his lap. He continued to murmur soothing words into my ear until the tears subsided. My arms relaxed, one hand slipping back to my stomach while the other stayed around his neck.

"You really love it, don't you?" he whispered, and I nodded, lightly stroking the bump.

"You think it's a boy?"

I smiled. He had obviously picked up on my use of the word 'him' before. He spoke quietly, and if I hadn't known him so well I wouldn't have heard the barely concealed interest in his voice.

"I dream about a boy." I said, speaking just as softly as he had. "A beautiful little boy, with big green eyes and crazy bronze hair." I smiled up at him. "What do you think?"

Edward looked startled for a second before he buried his face in my hair and placed a tender kiss on my neck.

"I don't care really. But, boy or girl, they have to have your eyes. I want to still be able to look at them once you are changed."

I shook my head at him and laughed a little. "You're going soft."

My tone was light and teasing, but inside I was elated. He wasn't going to fight me any more; he wanted this too.

He chuckled with me, then stopped abruptly.

"What?" I asked, worried.

He held up a finger and cocked his head to the side.

"I hear it," he whispered, his voice barely more than a breath. "I can hear its heartbeat next to yours."

I smiled wider than ever, and gently stroked his cheek. He smiled too, tentatively, and moved his hand slowly downwards until it hovered over mine.

"May I?" he asked; always the gentleman.

I nodded, taking his hand and pressing his palm flat against my belly, over my t-shirt. Almost instantly, I felt the baby press the point where Edward's cold skin touched it. He felt it too. His eyes widened and he stared at our hands.

"Someone knows their daddy." I murmured. There was another nudge, as if my little one agreed with me.

"Wow," was all Edward said before he kissed me.


	2. Nahuel

Chapter 2: Nahuel

**EPOV**

Bella drifted off to sleep as I arranged our flight home and called the family. Alice was going crazy; apparently the foetus was blocking her visions, and Bella's future had become a blurry, jumbled mess. I worried, as was my nature, but Bella continuously assured me that she would be alright. Her sleepy voice and peaceful expression, combined with her still vital heartbeat, coaxed me into believing her, despite my better judgement.

As my love slept, I listened intently to the rhythm of thumping beats from inside her; the new fluttering heartbeat beside hers. Although I had only been hearing it for a few hours, the syncopated beat seemed as familiar as the regular one I had come to know so well and love so dearly.

Thump, thump-thump, thump, thump-thump, thump, thump-thump...

Something else was there. Something prodded at my other 'hearing'; a mind trying to make itself heard. I frowned. There was no one here but us. I heard no other heartbeats, no sounds of approach. I listened more closely.

The mental voice was quiet, barely even discernible, just a gentle murmur. There were no words, only feelings. The mind itself did not understand, but I did. Warmth, comfort, safety and... love.

With a start, I realised that I was hearing... the baby!

Incredible, I thought, that its newly formed mind was already capable of feeling love for the person who sheltered it. And not just any love, but love stronger than any I had heard outside of mated pairs.

All my fear, hatred and uncertainty about what was growing inside my wife melted away in an instant.

_It loves her._

It was like Jacob; I could not hate this creature, this child, this little life, because it loved Bella, thought of her with a love so deep it rivalled mine in its intensity. And I found myself with similar feelings. All of a sudden, everything Bella had said this afternoon made perfect sense. Why would I fight it, this thing that I myself had wished for aloud? I was giving Bella what I thought I had taken away – the chance to have a child of her own, a child that would be ours, with part of both of us in it; a perfect symbol of what our love could achieve. Apprehension returned at the prospect of becoming... a father.

The soft mumbling of the baby's thoughts continued through my epiphany. Apparently, though Bella slept soundly, he or she was not ready to do the same. Carefully, I moved, trying not to disturb Bella, until I was lying beside her slightly rounded stomach. I put my hand on the little bump, over her tank top, and was instantly assaulted with a series of fluttering kicks against my palm. I chuckled.

"Hey now, not so hard. You'll wake Momma."

One, more tentative nudge.

My eyes widened. "Can you hear me?"

Another nudge.

Incredible! In mere minutes, this amazing creature had gone from barely knowing its own emotions to understanding my words. There was another little bump under my hand, drawing my attention. I laughed again softly.

"Alright little one, I haven't forgotten you. Be careful now, when you kick. You'll hurt Mommy if you kick too hard."

Nervousness coloured the muffled thoughts of our child. It worried, as I did, about Bella, and didn't want to hurt her.

"It's alright," I assured the bump, "I'm sure it will be alright. She likes to feel you move. She loves you as much as you love her. So do I. I didn't know it until just now, but I do. I love you, little one, you and your mother. You are both so precious to me."

The baby's mind erupted with happiness; it loved me too. It loved to hear my voice and feel my hands touching it through Bella's skin. It couldn't wait to meet me.

"I can't wait to meet you too, my darling. But let's not rush things. You've got a ways to go yet. Sleep now, little one." My voice dropped into a gentle croon. "We'll see each other soon enough. Sleep, my precious child."

I began to hum Bella's lullaby softly, listening as the baby drifted into a peaceful, contented sleep. I looked up at Bella, hoping I had not woken her. She was still sleeping, looking equally calm and peaceful. Her lips were curved up in a soft smile, and her skin was beginning to show the infamous pregnancy glow. I had never seen her look so beautiful before.

Maybe, just maybe, everything would be ok.

The next morning, Bella woke up around eight, her stomach grumbling. I made her scrambled eggs for breakfast, placing a glass of water and some Pepto Bismol beside her plate; hopefully it would help with her morning sickness. As she ate, I told her what had happened last night and all about my epiphany. I was glad I did; it felt right to be completely honest with her, and her face lit up in a glorious smile.

"I knew it!" she gloated. "I knew you'd come around eventually."  
I smiled. "You're happy then love? You're sure this is what you want?"

"Of course I'm sure." Her smile softened. "You're going to be a wonderful father."

My heart almost burst hearing those words. I had come to terms with my initial misgivings about my ability to perform such a role, and the thrill I got hearing Bella say the word was equal to the one that came from calling her my wife.

I walked around the table and leaned down to kiss her.

"And you will be a fantastic mother. He'll never need complain of being unloved."

I remembered Bella's insistence that the child, _our_ child, was a boy. In my heart of hearts - though I would never admit it to her for fear of sparking her hormone-induced temper - I wished for a little girl. As she longed for a miniature me, so I prayed for a tiny Bella, with waves of mahogany hair, a pale pink blush on her cheeks and wide, chocolate brown eyes. The image captivated me; the two of them together, smiling at me. My girls. My beautiful brown-eyed girls. I pulled Bella close and kissed her again, trying to convey in this one simple action how much I loved her.

She giggled under my urgent kisses, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. The teasing atmosphere evaporated, passion taking its place. Our lips never parted as I carried Bella back to the bedroom, and discovered a better way to show her how I was feeling.

We made love for most of that morning, slowly and tenderly, with soft touches and loving whispers. I didn't know if it was because Bella's pregnancy hormones had kicked in, or if we were both just overcome with emotion at the prospect of having a family of our own, but everything seemed so much more intense, even more so than our very first time. Over and over we climbed to the highest peak of pleasure, falling off the edge together every time. I would never get tired of watching her come undone; below me and above me, her head thrown back, mouth wide with silent – and not so silent – cries, back arched and eyes half closed. I loved the feeling of her sagging against me, utterly spent, and the sound of her heart steadily returning to its normal pace as I pressed my ear to her chest. Her soft snores were just as magical as her subconscious mutterings, now that I knew their cause.

Bella slept for about two hours after our... activities, until the baby's kicking woke her up around lunch time. She requested an omelette, which I quickly delivered before heading back into the bedroom to pack while she ate. When I returned to find her heading for the bathroom, I worried that she was feeling unwell. Seeing my expression, she breezily informed me that she wasn't sick, the baby had just decided to start tap dancing on her bladder (her words, not mine) and she desperately needed to use the rest room.

I washed, dried and put away the dishes while I waited for her to finish up, then we settled in front of the television to watch a movie. She chose Romeo + Juliet, the modern version with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes. I whispered Romeo's lines in her ear, as I had done almost a year ago in her father's living room, and she began to speak Juliet's lines back. By the balcony scene, we were completely ignoring the screen and just reciting to each other, though she substituted 'Romeo' for 'Edward', 'Montague' for 'vampire' and, much to my chagrin, 'Capulet' for 'human', while I changed 'Juliet' to 'Bella'. She kissed me once the scene ended. Her legs, previously draped across my lap, moved to either side of my hips. Just as we began to get really worked up, my hands on her hips and her lips against my throat, there was a knock at the door. We groaned in unison as she shifted off my lap and went to see who it was. I already knew of course – Gustavo and Kaure. If Bella hadn't been distracting me so thoroughly, I probably would have heard them sooner. Yet more proof of what a remarkable creature she was.

"Edward, the cleaning crew is here!" Bella called from the hallway, and I got up to greet them.

"Good afternoon Mr Cullen," said Gustavo, pleasantly and in Portuguese. "How are you both today?"

"Very well, thank you," I replied. "We're actually heading home this evening, so you won't be needed next week."

Gustavo nodded. "We will get started now then. Come on Kaure."

Kaure glared at me suspiciously as she passed, and I gave her a serene smile in return. Her thoughts were full of concern for Bella, and she was frustrated that her lack of English knowledge had prevented her from understanding when Bella had called out to me. She was slightly paranoid, imagining what the language barrier had kept her from hearing.

_She doesn't seem to be under his thrall at least. She still has her free will._

_Yes she does, _I thought, _and she _still _chooses to stay with me._

I felt almost smug at that thought and I couldn't help but smile wider as I followed Bella back into the living room. She was laid down across the sofa, watching the movie intently and mumbling lines to herself. I leaned over the armrest and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm going hunting once more before we leave, love. I won't be long, only an hour or so. I'll take my cell phone and you can call if you need me."

She smiled up at me and nodded. "Ok, I'll see you soon." She craned her neck, reaching for my lips, and I pressed them to hers softly for a moment before pulling away.

I let Gustavo know I was going 'shopping' and hurried down to the jetty. Last time I went hunting, I had swum there and back, but, since we had company, I would have to take the boat this time.

After speeding through the water for about half an hour, I pulled up on a deserted beach a few miles from Rio that backed directly onto the rainforest. I paused long enough to take in the scents on the breeze around me, working out what was an endangered species and what wasn't, then took of in the direction of a large herd of deer very similar to those I hunted back home.

I had taken down four of them and moved on to tracking what proved to be an already ailing lynx when I heard the thoughts. I ignored them, focused on my kill, and it was only once the animal lay drained at my feet that I realised the voices had followed me.

_Who is he? I've not seen him before, _thought one, a male. The second was female.

_Another like us! I knew there had to be others. Unless it's Joham… but it doesn't smell like him. Hmm…_

I turned to where the thoughts came from.

"I mean no harm," I called out. "I apologise for hunting in your territory. I wasn't aware there was anyone living here. I will leave at once, if you wish."

The under brush parted, and a small woman with dark burgundy eyes and braided black hair, dressed in what appeared to be animal skin, emerged. She had a vaguely coffee coloured complexion, and I guessed that she had once belonged to one of the local indigenous tribes. The language of her thoughts was very similar to that of Kaure's, which confirmed my theory.

"Who are you?" she asked in English. "What are you doing here?"

"My name is Edward Cullen." I replied. "My wife and I are staying on a small island owned by our family near here, and I came to the mainland to hunt."

Her eyes widened. "You eat the animals?"

I nodded. "All my family does. We don't want to kill people. It's an ethical choice, of sorts."

The female's face went from blank surprise to suspicion. "Where is your wife? Can you not hunt on your island?"

I shook my head. "The wildlife range is too small and mostly endangered. As to your other question, my wife is still human. She knows all about us, and we plan to change her in the near future."

She seemed to relax now that my explanation was complete. "Very well. It is a pleasure to meet you Edward Cullen. My name is Huilen, and this is my nephew Nahuel."

She gestured to a young man I had not noticed before, standing on the wide branch of a red wood directly over my head. I was startled to see him. His skin was warm and dark, his scent not vampire, but not quite human either. His eyes were teak coloured, and it was impossible to ignore the sound of his hummingbird-fast heartbeat. Exactly like…

"What are you?" I whispered.

Over the next few minutes, in the little clearing in the depths of the rainforest, Huilen and Nahuel told me their story. I was at first amazed, then excited. These people could help me, help us. Huilen knew how to take care of a person carrying one of these hybrid children, having done so for her sister. Nahuel was proof of what the child would grow to be; the half-sisters he told me about provided insight into the possible differences between the genders.

By the time we were finished, the sun had dropped in the sky a considerable amount. I was anxious to return to Bella; I had been gone much longer than I said I would, and we would have to leave soon. Nahuel and Huilen asked if they could come back to the island with me, and I readily agreed, wanting Huilen's opinion of Bella's condition and her advice on how to proceed. We ran back to the beach where I had left the boat, then began to speed through the water towards Isle Esme as the sky steadily darkened.


	3. Hunt

Chapter 3: Hunt

**BPOV**

I felt absolutely hideous.

I clutched my stomach as I sank to the bathroom floor. I had hoped, after almost a whole day without throwing up, that either the Pepto had done its job or the morning sickness had passed as quickly as it had come. No such luck.

I'd been fine after Edward left, dozing off in front of the movie while Gustavo and Kaure worked. They poked their heads into the living room as they left; Gustavo simply waved before vanishing, but Kaure lingered, frowning.

"Everything ok?" I asked. She looked confused for a moment, then nodded in understanding.

"Dinner." she said. "I leave for you. In... in conzinha." She gestured towards the kitchen, seeming unsure if she had said it right.

I understood, and nodded, smiling. "Thank you."

"De nada." she replied, and left.

I watch the rest of the movie, grateful that she had been kind enough to bring something. I didn't know if there would be time for Edward to cook me anything when he got back, and I didn't feel like cooking myself – but I also didn't want to eat on the plane, no matter how good the food was in first class.

But, when I lifted the lid on the fish and onions, the smell that reached my nose had me racing for the bathroom.

It wasn't that there was anything wrong with the food, like it had gone off or something, just that what should have smelled delicious actually smelled utterly disgusting to me.

To make matters worse, once I had finished puking my guts up, the baby started kicking me. Hard. Right in the kidneys.

Ow.

I wished Edward was here. I only realised now how long he had been gone; much longer than he said he would be. The sun had been high when he left; now it was half way to the horizon. I wanted to call him, but my cell phone was in the bedroom, and I felt too horrible to move.

I sat there, slumped on the bathroom floor, too tired to even lift my head, for what felt like hours. I must have fallen asleep, despite my discomfort, because the next thing I was aware of was Edward's voice, calling my name in a panic.

"Bella? Bella, where are you?"

I tried to speak, but my throat was too dry, and I just ended up coughing. He heard me though, and appeared from nowhere in the doorway.

"Oh Bella," he sighed, and hurried over to me. He propped me up against him, putting one hand on my damp forehead and the other on my belly. The baby instantly stopped wriggling and I sighed with relief.

"Are you alright?" he asked, rubbing my bump softly.

Again, when I tried to speak I could only cough. He disappeared for half a second, returning with a glass of water. I took it from him gratefully and gulped it down. My voice was rough and weak, but at least I could speak.

"I was alright until I smelled the food." I croaked.

"Food?"

I nodded. "Kaure made me dinner. I only felt sick when I took the cover off. It was fish, something I'm used to, and it should have been good but..." I wrinkled my nose.

Edward frowned. "You were fine this morning... I wonder what changed."

I shrugged. I didn't have a clue.

"What did she eat earlier?" asked an unfamiliar voice. My eyes snapped up, locking on a figure in the doorway. The beautiful woman was very obviously a vampire, and not a nice one like the Cullens or Denalis, judging by her dark red eyes. I shrank back into Edward, one hand going protectively to my stomach. He seemed perfectly calm

"Scrambled eggs for breakfast and a cheese and ham omelette for lunch." he said, answering the woman's question.

She nodded sagely. "Pire had this. She could only eat certain roots without becoming ill. It is... how do you say it? A craving? It is like any woman has. Very normal."

I looked up at Edward, eyes wide. He saw the questions I couldn't voice aloud and smiled.

"Bella, this is Huilen. Her sister Pire was in a similar situation to you about 150 years ago. She died having a little boy, and Huilen agreed to look after him. He is venomous, and it was his bite that changed her. They came to help us. They won't hurt you love, I promise."

I relaxed – as much as one can do when in the company of a non-vegetarian vampire – and began to feel cautiously optimistic. This could work out right after all. I would have my angel baby and my angel husband, and we would have forever together. I began to stand, eager to see this 150 year old boy who was like my little nudger. Edward helped me up, but didn't release me as we walked to the living room.

A young man with the same black braided hair as Huilen, but distinctly darker skin, was sitting on the couch, looking rather out of place, but not uncomfortable. He looked to be about my age, maybe a little older – he certainly didn't look like he was 50 years older than Edward. He regarded us with a shrewd, curious expression, before settling into a congenial, if slightly menacing, smile.

"Mrs Cullen, I presume," he said, standing to greet me. Where Huilen had a very thick accent that I couldn't quite identify, his was more subtle, his English more refined. "You have met my aunt, I see," he continued. "My name is Nahuel."

He held out a hand for me to take, and I shook it gingerly. It was warm to the touch, like Jacob's.

"Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Nahuel replied smoothly, still smiling.

We sat down then, and traded questions and answers back and forth. Huilen wanted to know my symptoms, to compare my development with her sister's, and Edward had lots of questions for her about how best to care for me, while I was asking Nahuel all about his life and growth and anything else I wanted to know about my baby. As we talked, I got more and more excited... and nervous. Would things really be that way for me? I wasn't Pire, and Edward wasn't Joham (thank God, he sounded like a nasty piece of work); would the different combination of genes change my experience? Would everyone else understand? Would everything go smoothly? What if there was a problem? What if, what if?

The questions spun in my head, over and over in a jumbled mess. The one question I never asked myself was what would happen if things went _exactly _the same as they had for Pire and Nahuel. I didn't realise I hadn't thought of it until Nahuel brought it up, during a lull in the conversation.

He frowned at me, evidently perplexed, and said, "You do realise it will kill you when it is born. You do understand that?"

Edward stiffened at my side. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it gently.

"Edward won't let that happen." I said confidently.

Huilen was frowning too. "But how can he? It will rip you open with its own teeth when it is ready. How can he stop this?"

I shook my head. "His father is a doctor; he will know when it is fully developed, and I can have a c-section. Edward can hear the baby's thoughts, which will help no end. If I am in any danger, one of them will change me."

Edward freed his hand to wrap his arm around my waist.

"_I _will," he vowed. "I will _never _let anything happen to you."

I smiled up at him. "I know." Leaning up, I kissed his marble cheek softly, then rested my head on his shoulder. He pressed his lips to my hair, inhaling.

Nahuel watched our exchange with a curious expression, as if he had never seen anything like it before. Perhaps he hadn't; after all, he had lived all his life in the forest with only his aunt for company. He probably didn't even know what romantic love was, much less what it looked like.

"It isn't _easy,_" Edward sighed. "I've just had a lot of time to get used to it, and I have the motivation to resist."

I poked him in the ribs, annoyed that he wasn't telling me things, and he chuckled.

"They are both wondering how I can be so close to you without killing you. Nahuel thinks it is easy for me. I was just correcting his misunderstanding."

"What could possibly motivate you though?" Nahuel mused aloud. "My father did not kill the women he seduced because he wanted to create his 'super race', but that is clearly not your intention, as you seem to have come across this by accident. So what stopped you to begin with?"

Edward's voice was very serious as he answered. "at first, when I didn't know her, it was the desire to not disgrace my family and my own morals that held me back. I have been abstaining from human blood, bar a brief, ill considered interlude, for my entire existence – since my change in 1918 – so I have built up a fairly good level of control. On the other hand, Bella smells more delicious to me than any other human I have ever come across before or since, and I was very thirsty on the day that we met. It was only the thought of disappointing my parents, of forcing my siblings to move on when we were just getting settled, that held me back that first day."

He shuddered as he remembered, and I began gently stroking his back with one hand. He relaxed into my touch and breathed in the scent of my hair again before continuing.

"There was a major turning point in March of this year. I learned what it feels like to think I've lost her, and I will not let myself feel that kind of pain again – my whole being desperately avoids it. I live to protect her, to be near her, to love her and feel her love in return. If it weren't for the need to hunt, I would never leave her side."

I began placing butterfly kisses all over Edward's neck and jaw, whispering 'I'm here' and 'I love you' every so often. There was no other sound as our guests absorbed his words. Finally, Huilen spoke.

"You truly are a remarkable pair," she said. "To think that a love so strong can exist between a predator and its intended prey... it boggles the mind. I have no doubt that this strength you have together will see you through. Perhaps it will even change your fate."

She stood then and gestured towards the door. "Come. There is one more thing that must be done before you return home."

I frowned, confused, and looked to Edward for an explanation. He was frowning too, though his expression was more one of consternation than confusion.

"Is there no other way?" he asked, sounding frustrated.

"I am afraid not. This is what must be done." Huilen replied.

"What is it Edward?" I asked, wondering what it was in Huilen's thoughts that had upset him so.

It was she who answered.

"In order for you to continue getting the nutrition you need, the child will need to be fed as well. Unfortunately, its appetite is more similar to your husband's than yours. When I brought animals I had killed to my sister, she did not cook the flesh and eat it, she drained them dry of their blood. It is a monstrous thing to do, but there is little alternative – unless you used humans..."

I shuddered, and Edward's arm tightened.

"I know love," he murmured, "I know. Are you sure you can do this?"

I looked up into his pleading golden gaze, saw the agony in it as he contemplated my answer; for I knew my saying no – and possibly dying – would be as hard for him as if I said yes – and committed what he viewed as a horrific act.

I turned to Huilen. "It will help the baby?"

She nodded.

"Then I'll do it." I said, certain in my conviction. What ever I had to do to help my baby, I would do it.

Huilen nodded again, and all of us stood up. Nahuel helped Edward bring the luggage down to the boat, and soon we were speeding away from Isle Esme, the sea spray flying as Edward pushed the little craft as fast as it could go.

We pulled up on a deserted beach, and Huilen sprang instantly from the boat. Edward followed, turning to help me down, and Nahuel landed in the sand beside me with a soft thump.

"Huilen and I will find... something for you love," Edward explained, "so that she can show me what to do. Nahuel will stay here with you. We won't go far."

He kissed me softly on the lips, then disappeared into the trees with Huilen. I sighed and sat down on the sand. Nahuel sat down beside me, keeping a careful distance between us. I remembered Jasper doing the same thing and smiled.

"Bella?" he asked hesitantly after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"What is it like to have parents?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "I didn't know mine for a long time. I only know my mother at all because of what Aunt Huilen has told me. And Joham isn't what I would call a father. I just wondered what your mother and father are like. You don't have to tell me if you feel like I'm prying."

I smiled at him. "That's alright. I was just surprised that you wanted to know." I paused for a moment, deciding how to continue. He waited patiently.

"My parents are divorced; they have been for as long as I remember. I only saw my dad for two weeks in the summer because I lived with my mom. But I moved in with Dad when I was 17 because Mom remarried and wanted to travel with her new husband.

"My dad is a police officer – he's the chief in the town where we live. He's kind and gentle, until he gets angry, then he's scary as hell. He loves fishing and is utterly devoted to his work. He doesn't talk a lot, and he doesn't like big emotional displays if he can avoid them; we're very similar that way. He loves me very much, even if he doesn't always show it, and he's very protective. We have the same eyes, but his hair is more curly than mine – what's left of it anyway. He can't cook to save his life, so I'm kind of worried about leaving him on his own. I'm going to miss him a lot..." I trailed off, and there was silence for a moment, broken only by the waves lapping at the shore and the light wind rustling the trees.

"And your mother?" Nahuel prompted. I smiled.

"Mom is a lot of fun. She's scatter-brained, and she never sticks to one hobby for more than a few weeks, a month at most. She always warned me never to make the same mistake she did. 'College first, marriage and children later,' she said." I laughed. "So it was kind of surprising that she took it so well when I told her I was marrying Edward. I don't know what she'd say about _this_." My hands rested on my stomach.

Nahuel chuckled. "She sounds wonderful. What other things does she do?"

"She likes to experiment with food, but her creations aren't always fit for human consumption. She was always more the child than me, I think, so I'm glad she has my step-dad to take care of her now. She used to say I was born 35, and I get more middle aged every year. I look more like her than my dad, only she has shorter hair. She's my best friend..."

Again, I couldn't finish. Thinking of my parents reminded me that I would never see them again, for their own good, and that always made me sad. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"What are their names?" Nahuel asked.

"Renee and Charlie," I replied, "and my stepfather's name is Phil. He and my mother live in Florida."

He was silent for a moment.

"Thank you," he said after a long pause. "Thank you for telling me about your family."

"You're welcome." I replied.

At that moment, Huilen and Edward reappeared. Huilen had a long stone knife in one hand, and Edward was carrying a big stag over one shoulder by its back legs, resembling a sort of vampiric Santa Claus, minus the beard. He placed it on the ground in front of me, and I could see that its neck had been snapped.

Huilen gently pressed her knife to its neck until a stream of bright red blood welled up around the blade. The scent of it hit my nose, and I was suddenly salivating. I closed my eyes and inhaled, licking my lips. I heard the boys chuckle; Edward's sounded slightly strained. I didn't open my eyes as Huilen guided my head downwards, afraid I would freak out, simply opening my mouth a little and letting her direct me.

As the first drops touched my tongue, I felt a jolt go through me. I moaned in pleasure and began to suck greedily at the cut on the animal's neck. Its blood was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted. I wanted more and more and more. I drank and drank until there was nothing more to drink and I was forced to break away.

I licked my lips again, trying to get every last drop of the delicious nectar. I felt a cold pressure against my mouth and opened my eyes to find Edward gently wiping away what I had missed with his thumb. I caught it in my mouth as he pulled away, cleaning it thoroughly.

He growled and yanked his hand back sharply. At first I worried that I had upset him, but then he swooped in for a kiss so deep I forgot everything else for a moment.

"That," he said once he had had enough, "was quite possibly the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. Now I know why Rose and Em come home from hunting with shredded clothes sometimes."

I laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"And you're gorgeous." he responded, kissing me again.


	4. Home

**Hey guys!**

**Just a quick note before we get started, to clear up some confusion. A few people have left reviews which alerted me to the fact that this story was marked as complete. Originally, this was a one shot which I entered into this years Scene Stealers contest. It didn't win any prizes, and I wasn't planning on doing anything with it, but people said it should be extended, so I continued. However, I neglected to go into the story's properties page and change 'Complete' to 'In Progress'. That has now been fixed.**

**Make no mistake, THIS STORY IS NOT OVER! I have big plans for the future, some of which will be incredibly cliche, others not so much. I do already have the next two chapters hand-written and I am about to start chapter 7, so the update speed will depend on how fast I can type up chapters 5 and 6.**

**Enough talk; lets get down to business.**

**Let me know what you think!  
Glitterb1234 **

Chapter 4: Home

Edward shook me gently awake as the plane descended towards Seattle My dreams had been mercifully Volturi free as I slept through the long flights from Rio to Houston, and Houston up to Seattle I couldn't remember exactly what I had dreamed of, but I knew it was nice.

After our 'hunt', Huilen had briefly explained what we would need to do once we returned home. She said I would need to have an amount of blood equivalent to what I had just had every day, and more as time progressed; Pire had two deer and a large jaguar the day before Nahuel was born. She also told us that as my strength increased, so would the child's; she warned us of the very real possibility of broken bones, most likely ribs. Edward had stiffened at that, but I stroked his arm gently, trying to be reassuring. It must have worked, because he relaxed almost immediately.

Nahuel had invited us to come back and visit once the baby was born, and then they both vanished into the trees as we boarded the boat to begin our homeward journey

I sat up and stretched, yawning. My shirt rode up a little, exposing part of my rounded stomach. Edward ducked down to kiss the sliver of skin, making me squeak. He chuckled, and I slapped his shoulder, which only seemed to make him more amused. I pouted and crossed my arms, sulking.

"I'm sorry love," Edward grinned, "I couldn't help myself."

I made a 'humpf' sound and turned away from him, focusing on the view out of the window. It was only a second before his cold lips began dancing up and down my neck, his hand holding my hair to the side.

"Don't be angry with me Bella, please. You just looked so cute, I couldn't resist. Forgive me?"

I melted, losing all resistance as his nose skimmed my jaw.

"You're evil." I grumbled.

"Finally, she sees sense." he mumbled.

I turned and glared at him. "Don't start that again."  
"Sorry love," he said, looking sheepish, "Force of habit."  
"Well break it." I snapped. "I'm not in the mood."

He grinned. "You're adorable when you're angry."

I growled.

The whole family was waiting for us at the airport.

Carlisle and Esme smiled in welcome, no different from any day.

Rosalie was sulking; I could see that immediately. I understood why, and did not think ill of her for it. In her eyes, I had everything she wanted and could never have – first humanity, then the choice to keep it or leave it behind, and now a child of my own, something she evidently craved.

Emmet, like his parents, was the same as always, grinning widely. I could almost hear the embarrassing jibes forming in his head; it must have been hell to be Edward at that moment.

Alice was bouncing in place, only restrained by Jasper's hands on her shoulders, her face agitated and confused. I could only imagine what it was like for her, to be in a potentially dangerous situation and having the one thing you relied on to assure you it would all be alright not working. I guessed that her outward expression was only half of what she was feeling inside.

"Rosalie isn't happy with me, is she?" I whispered to Edward.

He pursed his lips. "She's more frustrated with herself actually. The jealousy is there of course, but really, she's focused on herself more than you right now."

I sighed. "I'm going to talk to her later."

"If that's what you want..." he shrugged.

Alice broke away from Jasper then, sprinting across the space between us and grabbing me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank god you're alright." she said, sounding slightly calmer than she looked.

"Alice," I gasped, "Too... tight."

She released me instantly, looking sheepish. "Sorry, it's just that... well... I've been going out of my mind worrying about you Bella." She glared at Edward then and he sighed.

"I know, I know, I'm an idiot. Can you blame me?"

Alice just kept glaring.

Emmet laughed loudly, alerting me to the fact that the others had reached us. Esme pulled me in for one of her soft, motherly, yet somehow incredibly fierce hugs.

"Congratulations darling." she whispered in my ear. I smiled. Well, that was one person, at least, who approved of my decision.

"Thank you Esme." I whispered back, squeezing her gratefully.

"Come on, let's get you home," Carlisle said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sure Bella would appreciate a chance to freshen up a little, and you can tell us all about your time on the island."

Emmet snickered and Edward shot him a warning glare. To my surprise, Rosalie reached up and smacked him round the head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Em." she hissed, her expression murderous.

Emmet looked an odd combination of chagrined and surprised, and I felt my own eyes widen slightly.

Rosalie turned on her heel and began to stalk towards the parking lot. Emmet hurried after her, already stuttering apologies, and the rest of us followed. No one said a word.

Edward's sleek black Aston Martin was still in the long-stay parking lot where we had left it, so once he retreived the keys we were on our way, following behind the others in the Mercedes and the Volvo.

It was early afternoon by the time we got home, the sun shining weakly behind the clouds and a misty, clamy feel to the air. Even after the glorious heat and sunshine of Isle Esme, the cool, fresh atmosphere of Forks felt wonderful; like home. It felt suddenly more significant to be entering the Cullen house, because, for the first time, I was not just a temporary guest. I was family now; this was my home too. It was strange, but also so _right, _to unpack my clothes into Edward's closet, to start spreading my belongings through his room, to litter the empty counter of his bathroom with my shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, body wash; all the things he had never seen before, finally open to him.

Despite all our time together, there were still things I was shy about, things he was too much of a gentleman to pry into. He had never seen into the wash bag I carried to and from the bathroom every night at Charlie's. He had never dug through every corner of my room to find all the little knick-knacks hidden there, some dating right back to my birth.

Clearing out my room with Alice the week before the wedding had unearthed two old pacifiers, a teething ring, and countless collages, models, shapeless clay 'bowls' and other assorted elementary school art projects brought to show to Charlie over the years I had stayed there in the summer. Of course, most of the baby stuff had been left behind after Renee's abrupt departure from Forks, or thrown out by Charlie, but there were some newer things – bits of jewellery, night clothes... underwear – that my modesty had not let me reveal to Edward before, which were now on display, thanks to us sharing a space. He had access to everything that was mine, as I could see all that was his. It was a daunting prospect, but one that we would have to face. I was surprised how easily I could do it, the ease with which I put my underwear in a drawer with his, and left my razor in the shower, and slid a box of tampons – just in case – into the back of the bathroom cupboard. It made me that much more certain that Edward and I belonged together; our two lives merged so seamlessly into one. We truly were compatible in every way.

Edward came up behind me as I finished stacking my books on one of his shelves. The CDs that had previously occupied the space sat on the floor at my feet, kept carefully in order.

"You can take more space if you want Bella. I need to spring-clean my music collection anyway." he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. His hands came to rest on the bump between my hips – which had definitely grown since I first felt it, enough for me to notice.

I smiled. "That's alright. I've finished now, and I can always clear more space if I need it."

He chuckled. "Yes, you can. This is your room now as well as mine, and you can do whatever you want with it."

I sighed and leaned back into him, my hands resting over his. "We'll have to find a space for him too," I mused. "Perhaps we'll have to move sooner than we thought."

"There's a guest bedroom across the hall," Edward said in a placating tone, "I'm sure Esme won't mind converting it into a nursery for us."

I sighed again happily, imagining all the possibilities. I'd never thought of myself as an interior designer, per se, but I found the prospect of decorating a nursery for my baby immensely exciting. Perhaps Alice and Esme were wearing off on me.

"Come on love," Edward said, turning me around and pulling on my hands. "Carlisle sent me to fetch you for a check-up. He has everything ready."

I smiled and followed him as he led me out of our room and downstairs to Carlisle's study. It was unrecognisable from the last time I was here. Space had been cleared in the center of the room for a hospital bed and several humming machines. Carlisle was cleaning his hands with an anti-bacterial scrub, and he smiled at us in welcome.

"Hello there you two," he said cordially, clearly in doctor mode. "Are we ready to get started?"

I nodded, beginning to feel the anticipation building in the pit of my stomach. Edward squeezed my hand gently. "We're ready."

"Alright then," Carlisle moved to the bed and patted the mattress. "Jump up here Bella, and we'll get started."

I walked over to him and climbed carefully onto the bed. Edward helped me lay back against the pillows, then took my hand again and sat beside me in the chair from Carlisle's desk.

I sat calmly while Carlisle asked questions, took measurements, listened to my heart and lungs with a stethoscope he didn't need, and took my blood pressure. I relaxed bit by bit under the influence of his gentle hands and calm bedside manner. I was almost falling asleep – again – when he pulled one of the machines closer and took out a tube of pale blue gel. I got excited then, knowing what was coming; but I stayed still as Edward raised my shirt above the bump. The coldness of the gel made me jump as Carlisle squeezed some onto my stomach, which made Edward chuckle softly as he sat down and took my hand once again. He seemed determined to have some part of us touching at all times. I turned to smile at him, and our eyes locked together. It was as if nothing but us existed in the whole world as we waited with baited breath for what was to come.

There was a gentle pressure against my stomach as Carlisle touched it with the little wand and began to move it around. I felt the baby kick the spot softly and giggled, which made Edward's smile grow.

Then I heard it. A low quick thumping, slightly distorted by the machinery, but unmistakable for what it was.

A heartbeat.

A thrill went through me as I heard for the first time the sound that Edward had been hearing since before we left the island. Tears welled in my eyes as I listened to my baby's heart beating, strong and vital and so very _real_.

"Hmm," Carlisle hummed. "Interesting."

I looked up at him, worried by the tone of his voice. My wide smile slipped into a frown, and I felt Edward squeeze my hand, whether out of nervousness or a desire to reassure me, I didn't know.

My eyes went to the screen of the ultrasound machine, and I gasped.

The screen was showing nothing but a round silver shape that pulsed slightly in time with the heartbeat. It shimmered and glinted metallically, like it was made of liquid steel.

"What is that?" I whispered, finally finding my voice.

"I don't know," Carlisle murmured. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Do you have any idea what it could be? Any at all?" Edward asked, his voice almost desperate with his need for confirmation from his father; the one person he always trusted to help and comfort him when he needed it most.

Carlisle shook his head. "Never. Never anything like this. I would guess from the shape that it may be the amniotic sac, but that doesn't explain why we can't see through it. Unless..."

He paused, contemplating, then moved the little wand from my stomach and placed it on his own arm. The same silvery sheen covered the whole screen, even brighter without the human skin and flesh in the way.

Carlisle nodded to himself. "I suspected that might be the answer. It seems the child is protected by a material of the same composition as vampire skin." He began packing up the ultrasound machine. "I don't think we're going to get much more out of this, but I'll want to check you over again tomorrow."

I nodded and let Edward wipe the gel off my stomach while Carlisle finished packing up the machine, then sat up and jumped down from the bed.

Edward held my hand as we walked back to his... _our _bedroom. I could feel the tension in his grip as he processed all the new information.

"Hey," I said softly, pulling him to sit on the bed with me.

He fell heavily, although I had only gently tugged on his arm, and flopped down onto his back with a huff. I curled myself against his side brushing my hand through his hair.

"Talk to me," I whispered. "Don't shut me out."

Edward sighed, turning his head to stare despondently into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you feel left out, Bella. But this is just one more uncertainty, one more thing standing in our way." He shook his head. "It's that same fear again – the fear of the unknown – and I wish I could get rid of it, for your sake. Being afraid... it makes me feel so weak. I have to be strong... you need me to be strong."

His voice was steadily edging towards sobbing, and he seemed to be speaking more to himself than me; his eyes were locked on the ceiling. I kissed his neck softly.

"You don't have to be anything but what you are Edward. I know you're afraid; most first time fathers are. What you're feeling is completely natural, and nothing to be ashamed of."

I pulled his chin down, forcing his tormented eyes to meet mine. "I'm not afraid Edward." I said, repeating my words from our wedding night. "Sure, it would be nice to see our baby like other couples do, but to be honest, hearing that heartbeat was enough; more than enough."

My hand moved from his chin to his cheek, stroking softly. "You can't always be the strong one. This – us – it's never going to work unless we both help each other, and support each other. You need to see that it's okay for you to lean on me every once in a while."

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. I watched as each part of him, one by one, slumped forward in defeat. His arms wrapped tightly around me, and he pressed his face into my chest, there was a beat of silence before he began to sob pitifully into my shirt.

I had never seen him cry before, and, as much as it unnerved me, I was glad he was letting himself go; releasing all the pent up emotion that he kept hidden for my sake. I held him to me, stroking his hair and cooing softly to him. I didn't say any words, knowing he would not hear them, but I hoped my voice would sooth him, if only a little bit.

I don't know how long we lay there, but eventually he raised his eyes to mine again.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I won't be so scared again."

I kissed his forehead, smiling. "Anytime. You can come to me for anything."

"I love you." Edward said, smiling up at me with undisguised adoration.

"I love you too," I replied, smiling back. "And I'm going to tell you that everyday, whenever I think you need to hear. Never doubt that I love you, Edward. Never think you are not loved."

He leaned up to kiss me, all his love and passion flowing out of him, through his lips and into mine, and I returned each feeling with one of my own. It was like a conversation, speaking without words, communicating only through the movement of our lips and the breath that we shared.

After a while, Edward pulled away with a sigh."I need to speak to Carlisle. He wants to know everything Nahuel and Huilen told us, to see if there's anything he can do. Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

I rolled my eyes at his unnecessary concern; as if I couldn't find something to occupy my time for however long he would be talking to his father.

"Yes Edward, I'll be fine." I quipped, sarcasm evident in my tone. Then I became more serious. "I still have to talk to Rosalie anyway. The sooner I get that conversation over with, the better for everyone."

He nodded and helped me up, before dotting one last kiss on my lips and vanishing into thin air; the only evidence of his departure was the bedroom door, which stood wide open when it had been closed. I shook my head and went to find my sister-in-law.


	5. Conversations

Chapter 5: Conversations

I took a deep breath to steady myself before I knocked on Rosalie and Emmet's bedroom door. I had to remind myself that this conversation needed to be had; if I didn't hold on to that thought, my fears would get the best of me and I would bolt back upstairs, continuing to avoid it. I couldn't do that if I wanted to be any peace within the family.

Emmet opened the door, smiling when he saw me.

"Hey Bells," he said, his infectious grin growing wider. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

My answering smile was weak. "I was hoping I could speak to Rosalie for a moment. In private, if you don't mind."

His smile faltered a little, but remained in place. "Sure. You just give me a shout if you need me."

Emmet stepped around me, heading for the stairs with his hands in his pockets and whistling tunelessly. I shook my head, amazed as ever by his nonchalance, before stepping into the room and closing the door behind me.

Everything was decorated in shades of red and black, with occasional splashes of stark white contrasting the darker colours. The wall were a rich burgundy; the doors to what I assumed were the closet and the bathroom were painted black, as was the inside of the main door; black silk sheets covered a four-poster king-size bed, with rose red velvet curtains and white pillows; a white vanity set against one wall had a mirror hanging over it, the silver frame embedded with bright rubies, and there was a matching full length mirror by the closet door.

Rosalie sat on a gilt silver chair with her back to me, staring at her flawless reflection in the mirror and brushing her hair languidly. She looked distracted, but not angry or sad like I thought she would be. Her eyes met mine in the mirror as the door clicked shut, and they held no emotion what so ever.

I tried to smile; even I didn't think it was convincing.

"Hi," I whispered.

Rosalie sighed and turned around, still without any emotion on her face. "I know what you're here to say."

"You do?" I said, still unable to speak above a whisper. Not that she had any trouble hearing me.

"Of course," Her face finally shifted, dropping into a sarcastic smile. "You're going to tell me to stay away from you and the baby. And I will, if you want. I'll leave if you like."

I was shaking my head before she was finished, frowning. "Why would I ask that? This is your home; it's been yours for much longer than it's been mine. Why would I ask you to leave?"  
She looked perplexed. "But you know what I want. I told you my dreams. Don't you think I would do anything for that? That I would be willing for you to _die_ for that?"

"I don't doubt that you would be," I said seriously, still frowning. "but, whether we like it or not, we're family now, and I have to feel that I can trust you. I _do _trust you not to try and hurt me, and I'm actually grateful that you would want to take care of my baby if..." I swallowed, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "If I weren't around."

Rosalie stood up and came towards me cautiously, as if she expected me to make a run for it if she got too close. She took my hand and led me towards the bed, pulling me down to sit beside her. I didn't resist or shy away, trying to show her that I wasn't afraid.

"Say what you have to say." she whispered.

My breathing hitched a little as I spoke, and the tears began to spill over.

"I know you must think I'm fickle, that I change my mind at the drop of a hat. I told you I didn't want children, and here I am, desperate for a baby. I don't really get it myself. It's just... ever since I realised what was happening, I... I... I _need _ it. I need this like I need food and water and air and Edward. I can't give it up. I won't."

Fierce determination seized me and I grabbed Rosalie's hands, holding them between my own. I stared into her startled gold eyes, silently begging her to understand.

"Rosalie, I know you don't like me. I know you don't owe me anything. But I have to ask you to do something for me, something very important."

"What?" she whispered, still in shock. "What do you want me to do?"

I took a deep breathe. "There is a very good chance that I won't make it through this, even with all the information we have. If I do, I almost definitely won't be human any more." I paused, collecting my thoughts. "If I am ever unable to care for my child, for whatever reason, I want you to look after them for me. I want you to love them and take care of them like your own, and I want you to make sure Edward doesn't do anything stupid. I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't feel like I can ask anyone else."

Rosalie shook her head. "Esme would do it for you, happily, or Alice. You can ask them."

"And I will." I smiled slightly through the tears. "If you say no. but in know you want this Rosalie. I know how much you want to have your dream. Esme has all of you as her children, and Alice doesn't care. I want you to feel like a mother, even if it's only for a little while. I want _you _to help me. Will you? Please?"

She looked at me with a mixture of shock and confusion. "You'd really do that? Trust me with everything you love, everything you live for?"  
I nodded.

She seemed to think for a moment, then unexpectedly pulled me into a tight hug.

"Yes." she whispered in my ear. "Yes, I'll help you. I don't want to fight any more Bella. We can't spend eternity never talking to each other just because I'm being petty. I'll help you from now on, whenever you need me. You don't even have to ask."

I hugged her back as tightly as I could. "Thank you Rosalie. You can't imagine what this means to me."

"I know you would do the same for me if the situation was reversed." She pulled back and smiled at me. "And you can go ahead and call me Rose if you want."

About an hour later, I was laid out across the couch, watching television on my own. Carlisle and Edward were still locked in debate, and Emmet had reclaimed Rose after our conversation. Jasper and Esme were hunting and I assumed Alice had gone with them.

My hand rested on my stomach, stroking gently back and forth. I wasn't really concentrating on what I was watching, more interested in the fluttering movement from my abdomen. I remembered Edward telling me, on our last night on the island, that the baby liked my voice and responded to speech; perhaps it would make him happy if I talked to him.

"Hey there baby," I whispered, and he kicked me gently. I smiled.

"I'm so happy I have you baby. You're going to love it here. It's kind of cold and wet, but everything is so green and beautiful and _alive. _I've never been anywhere like it. I can't for you to see it all. I have a whole world to show you.

"You're going to be spoiled, I know it. Between your aunts and your grandma, you'll never be out of new clothes." I giggled.

The baby gave another fluttering kick.

An idea occurred to me then. "You need a name, don't you honey? Who knows how fast you're going to be here; we should be prepared for anything. Hmm," I thought for a moment. I knew I wanted to name my baby after important people in my life, and I should probably choose a girl's name as well as a boy's one, just in case.

"How about... Edward Jacob? EJ for short, so we don't get confused. Do you like that?"

Only the barest hint of a nudge from my womb.

"Huh. Don't like that? I think it's nice. The again, maybe you're a girl. Alright, let me think." I pursed my lips. "Renee Esme perhaps? But that doesn't quite scan. Unless..."

My mind churned, and I suddenly found the perfect name. Unique, beautiful, and paying tribute to the two women I had the honour of calling my mother.

"What do you think of... Renesmee?"

The kicks erupted excitedly, bashing against my side and making me giggle.

"Okay, okay! I get it. You like that one. I think you know more about what you are than we do."

Another decided thump. I laughed.

"Alright, Renesmee it is. And... Carlie for a middle name. Then you have Renee, Esme, Carlisle and Charlie. Half human and half vampire, just like you. That sound good?"

"Sounds fine to me."

I jumped and looked over the back of the sofa. Alice was standing in the living room doorway, looking scared and worried despite her wide smile and casual words.

"Hey," I breathed, smiling. "I thought you went out with Jasper."

She shook her head. "Not thirsty." She seemed to hover at the door, as if she wanted to enter but was unable.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "You look kind of... edgy."

Alice sighed and dropped her head, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Her face was pained when she looked back at me. Alarmed, I sat up straighter and held my arms out; she looked like she desperately needed a hug. She hovered for a moment, then darted over to the couch and fell into the hug, sobbing slightly once. I held her while she collected herself, stroking her back.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I know I'm being confusing. But I can't _see _ anything Bella, and that scares me. Anything I do see is fuzzy and uncertain and it's starting to give me a headache."

She looked at me apologetically, and I smiled reassuringly at her.

"I understand Alice. I know this is hard for you; I should really be the one apologising, not you."

"Don't apologise for something out of your control Bella," Alice said, "especially something you want so badly." She sighed. "I guess I'll get used to it. So," She smiled a little and eyed my now obvious baby bump. "Renesmee Carlie, huh?"

I nodded. "After her grandparents. I was kind of hoping for a boy, but after the reactions I got I'm pretty sure it's a girl."  
"Is that okay with you?"  
"Sure. I don't care, really. I just want my baby to be healthy and happy. Nothing else matters."

At that moment, a sharp kick hit my stomach, making me gasp. Edward appeared out of nowhere, a concerned look on his face. His hands cradled my stomach gently.

"Are you alright darling?" he asked, his voice trying to be calm but betraying his panic slightly. Alice was frowning.

The moment had passed, and there was only a dull throb where I had been hit.

"I'm fine," I assured them. "Just another kick."  
Edward gently raised my t-shirt until it was tucked above the bump.

Even I could see the dark purple bruise beginning to form on the side of my stomach. I grimaced, not from pain, but because it was huge; I could see it would take a while to heal, and I just knew Edward would start beating himself up over it any second.

Sure enough, his head drooped until his face was hidden against me, pressed against my stomach. His cool forehead actually helped, soothing the ache that was starting to develop under the bruise.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Hey, hey, none of that. It's alright/ we knew this would happen, Huilen told us so. It doesn't even hurt any more. Please don't blame yourself over something beyond your control." I tried to keep my voice calm and gentle, but I couldn't help the slight pleading tone that slipped into my final sentence.

Edward took a deep breath and placed a gentle kiss on my stomach. "I know. But I can't help it. I worry. It's my nature, and especially true in regards to you. Both of you." He stroked the baby gently, soothing and loving. I smiled softly down at him.

"I understand. Really I do. But _you _have to understand that you can't protect me from everything; you should know that by now. You can't spend your whole life on edge, you have to relax sometimes."

"Amen sister," Alice crowed, and I giggled. "Listen to her Edward, she knows what she's talking about."

Edward smiled, just a little. I ran my fingers through his hair again, fiddling with the soft coppery strands. He closed his eyes and made a curious noise, almost like a purr. Alice laughed.

"I'll leave you three alone. Have fun playing 'Happy Families'!"

She jumped up and skipped out of the room, apparently back to her usual perky self. Edward shook his head, his smile indulgent and content. All his fear and tension seemed to have evaporated as quickly as it had appeared, which I was glad of. There was another kick in my abdomen, softer than the last, tentative, under Edward's hand.

"It's okay baby, we're not ignoring you." I said, and Edward chuckled.

"You're so indulgent with her. She has to learn that we can't always be focused on her."

I looked at him, raising one eyebrow with a smirk.

He shrugged. "I heard you talking before."

"Always eavesdropping." I muttered, shaking my head. "We'll start teaching her _after _she's born. It will be easier that way. Besides," I gave him a mock accusatory look, "don't tell she's not going to turn into 'Daddy's Little Princess'. I know you're going to spoil her rotten."

Edward shrugged again and we both laughed. After a moment, he spoke.

"Time for bed love. You need your rest and I'm sure you're tired after all our travelling."

"Can we hunt first?" I asked timidly. "I'm a little thirsty."

Edward smiled softly. "Of course darling. Go wait for me on the grass by the river and I'll be right back."

He kissed me softly, then helped me up from the couch and promptly vanished. I smiled and walked out onto the wide grass space behind the house. A few flower beds I hadn't noticed on the few occasions I had come out here before were dotted around it, close to the edge, and I spotted Esme kneeling by one of them, pulling up weeds. She looked up and watched as I crossed the lawn to the river. The crystal water looked very inviting, so I kicked off the slippers I had changed into when we got home and sat on the ground, dangling my feet in the water. I leaned back on my hands and kicked my feet a little, watching the clouds darken as the sun set over the trees. It was very peaceful, with twilight just around the corner and my mind at ease. Edward understood my decision and was even getting a little excited. Like me he was beginning to consider our future, speculating on our impending parenthood.

I had connected with Rosalie and reconnected with Alice, so my new sisters understood as well. On top of that, I knew my baby would be safe with Rosalie if I were ever unable to take care of her myself.

Though she remained a mystery in many ways, my little nudger – Renesmee – was almost communicating with us now, and that allowed us to learn so much more about her, n top of what Huilen and Nahuel had told us.

I could see everything working out. Except...

I sighed. There was still the issue of Jacob. Though I had tried to lock all thoughts of him away in a drawer, I couldn't quite help wondering what he was doing right at this moment. Had he run off again? I hoped not, for Billy's sake.

Something soft and warm wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up, and found Esme gently tucking a blanket around me.

She smiled. "It's fresh out of the dryer, nice and warm. Edward would never forgive me if I let you sit out here and catch a cold."

I smiled back. "Thank you Esme. I really appreciate all the trouble you go to for me."

"It's no trouble at all dear!" she insisted. "I enjoy doing these things for you. It makes me feel... useful, I suppose. The others don't need all these 'Mom' things. It's refreshing, thinking about meals and clothes and warm bedding. You know, our kitchen has seen more use since you came along than in any of the other places we've lived in 80 years."

I laughed. She was so enthusiastic, almost on the same level as Alice. It was easy to believe that the Cullens really were related sometimes; they acted so similarly. Then again, perhaps that was just because of what they were, or because they had spent so long living together.

"You looked like you were thinkin pretty hard about something just now," Esme remarked conversationally. "Penny for your thoughts?"

I sighed, hunching forward and pulling the blanket tighter around me. "I was just thinking about Jacob. I've been trying to forget about him since the wedding, but..." I shook my head. "He won't be forgotten."

"You don't have to forget him darling." Esme soothed. "No one is asking you to do that. He's your best friend." She stroked my hair softly. "He helped you through a very difficult time in your life, and that kind of connection doesn't just go away."

I frowned. "But I feel so guilty... so stuck. I love Jacob, but I love Edward more. I'm hurting Jake so much, but if I try to make it better... I can't think of a way to do it that doesn't hurt Edward. I can't have both of them, and if I try, I'm afraid that I'll lose them and I won't have anyone." Tears welled up and began to spill over as I talked.

Esme gently took my left hand.

"Do you regret this?" she asked, touching the rings on my fourth finger. I hadn't been able to take off my engagement ring yet; it was too pretty to be kept in a box all the time.

I baulked at her suggestion. "Not at all! I just wish there was a way to keep Jake in my life. But... they hate each other so much... and I have to choose... and I can't live without Edward... I just... I..." I broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Somewhere inside me I wondered why it upset me so much – hadn't I cried it all out already? - but I just couldn't make myself stop.

Esme pulled me to her gently, stroking my back and letting me cry into her blouse. She shushed me and whispered soft words of comfort, rocking me a little like a small child. I frantically tried to collect myself, knowing Edward would return soon, but it was like the day of the battle with the newborns all over again; I couldn't even begin to stop the tears.

As I struggled, I dimly heard the sound of a person breaking through the trees and the thump of a heavy landing beside me. I was passed from one set of arms to another, and my tears calmed as Edward's presence soothed my frayed nerves.

The coppery smell of whatever creature it was that he had caught met my nostrils and my stomach growled. I was still half blinded by tears, so I could only follow his gentle direction as he bent me over the corpse and put my lips to the slit in its neck. As I had before, I began to suck greedily at the glorious tasting liquid that touched my tongue, desperately trying to pull every last drop of the rapidly cooling blood from the poor gentle creature.

When the flow into my mouth ran dry, I pulled away,once again licking my lips and fingers to get all of it. The taste was salty, the blood tinged with the tears that were still resting on my cheeks and had run into the animal's wound when I lent over. I was suddenly very tired, all my energy sapped by my raging hormones.

Edward picked me up carefully and cradled me against his chest.

"Time for bed love." he murmured, and began to walk back towards the house. I sniffed away the last of the tears and placed a soft kiss on his neck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't want you to see that. It's not fair on you."

Edward sighed. "Don't be silly." He grinned suddenly. "You mustn't be afraid to show me how you feel Bella. Like you said earlier, our relationship has to go both ways, communication wise. I can understand, or I can try to. But please, don't hide things from me."

"I won't." I promised, sighing sleepily. He was right, of course. He was always right in the end.

"Sleep." he insisted. "You need to rest."

He began to hum my lullaby as we climbed the stairs, and I sighed again, locking my fingers into his shirt and pulling myself closer to him.

Edward lay down on our bed with me still wrapped around him. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to let you know a few things. In case you haven't been on my profile page recently, I have put the links there to my Twitter account and my blog. It would be really nice if you could head over to those and follow me on either or both of them; I have two Twitter followers and none on the blog, and I'd kind of like to know if someone is actually reading what I write there.**

**I will mostly be posting/ Tweeting story updates - when I'm writing, how much I have finished on certain chapters, when I publish new stuff etc. - as well as some random thoughts and and fun sayings/ quotes I come across. My Twitter is also linked to my Youtube account, so you can see when I like, favourite or comment on videos, and get a feel for the stuff that I like outside of Twilight (There's a world outside Twilight? Really?).**

**Anyhoo, I don't want to sound desperate, so I'm going to shut up and get back to typing. ;)**

**See you soon, and thanks for all your support.**

**Glitterb**


	6. Friend

**Is it just me, or do I end every chapter of this story with some major BxE fluff?**

**Anyhoo, I just wanted to mention that it is very likely that bits of this story are not like an actual pregnancy. I tried my best, but I'm a teenager; I've never been pregnant, nor do I plan to be anytime in the near future. I'm doing the best I can based on other things I've read.**

**So... yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

**Glitterb**

* * *

Chapter 6: Friend

Days passed. My stomach continued to expand at an alarming rate; it was quickly becoming its own continent. Every day, Carlisle would measure me carefully, taking no notes but recalling perfectly each measurement. According to him, I was gaining two centimetres every day; the equivalent of two weeks growth in a human pregnancy. The pace was almost frightening. Every morning brought on a new phase, a new set of emotions, and – to me at least – a new annoyance or upset.

On one day, my usual insecurities seemed to be intensified; I took one look at Rose, in all her glorious beauty, and felt my own insignificance so keenly that I burst into tears.

On another day, Alice's perpetual enthusiasm was met with pessimism and irritation on my part, and only Edward's restraining hand and Jasper's calming influence prevented me from attempting to claw her eyes out. Later, when my mood had swung round in a circle as it was prone to doing these days, I felt very guilty for even having considered it, and had to apologise to her before I could relax enough to go to sleep.

I felt sorry for Jasper; it couldn't be easy to be around me right now. I was surprised he hadn't run off.

I was immensely grateful to Edward through all of this. He put up with every high and every low.

He kept me entertained when I couldn't sleep and let me use him as a pillow when I couldn't keep my eyes open.

He was calm and reassuring when I was angry, and, though it irritated me at the time, I was grateful later on for his reasonable attitude as I screeched and screamed at him.

He held me and comforted me when I cried, holding me up when crippling depression threatened to drown me.

He shared my smiles and laughter when I was in a good mood and indulged my every fanciful desire (within reason) determined to spoil me as much as possible while he could get away with it.

He was _more _than happy to satisfy my raging hormones; the monstrous and unexplainable sex drive that reared its head every evening once we retired to our room.

He hunted for me, at first once every evening, then first thing in the morning as well, and then three times a day, after each meal. Along with Esme, he constantly experimented with new ways of making eggs interesting, trying to find exactly how much other food I could put up with if egg was the staple. He had mostly been successful, and I had only a little sickness after we returned home, and never anything as horrible and disabling as the morning sickness on the island.

All in all, things were going well. Until about a week after we returned home.

I was having a good day, for once. The sun had come out unexpectedly around noon, and Edward had set up two lounge chairs in the back yard. We sunbathed contentedly – well, I sunbathed, he sparkled – until my stomach grumbled and he headed inside to make my lunch. The forest was very peaceful, with only a slight breeze relieving the heat of the sun. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off to sleep. The sound of the wind and the rustling leaves was soothing, as was the smell of cooking egg, melting cheese and grilling ham wafting out of the kitchen window.

All of a sudden, I heard another noise, very different to the others. It was a low, sinister growl that morphed without warning into a whine which sounded almost like a whimper.

My eyes popped open and I sat up, scanning the edge of the trees. Edward appeared next to me, eyes warily following the same course mine had taken. He had a plate with an omelet and cutlery on it in his hands; he'd brought my lunch out, bless him. I gently pried it from his fingers before his tense fists shattered the plate.

"Who is it?" I whispered.

"Jacob." he huffed, slumping down onto the ground beside me and taking my hand. "Apparently the wolves have noticed my odd hunting habits, and he came to investigate."

"On Sam's orders?" I asked coolly. I still wasn't happy about the control Sam had over Jacob.

"No, he's here of his own accord. He feels it's his duty to the pack to find out what's going on. He's seen you now, and it's just made him more confused."

"Get out of my head!" a disgruntled voice called from the tree line, and my heart thumped erratically as Jacob emerged in human form, wearing his usual denim shorts and nothing else. His face was angry and hurt, the same as it had been the last time I had seen him. I cringed at the memory.

The river and most of the lawn separated us; Edward and Jacob glared at each other while I fidgeted nervously with the thin t-shirt I wore.

"We need to talk." Jacob said, his voice carrying across the space, though he didn't shout.

"We don't have to tell you anything _dog. _This is private family business. You need to leave. Now." Edward's voice was low and menacing, and I knew Jacob would hear the barely disguised threat his words held.

"We have a right to know what's going on, if it will threaten our people or the people of Forks."

"The Hell you-"

"Edward," I interrupted his angry exclamation. "He's right. They deserve to know; they have to know that it's safe."

Edward growled. I sighed.

"Tell you what, I'll go talk to him. You stay here. I'll be in your sight, and you'll be able to hear us the whole time. You and intervene if something happens. Please Edward," I curled my free hand around his cheek, making him look at me. "I need to do this."

He looked torn for a moment, then nodded stiffly. I stood up, expecting him to let go of my hand, but he tugged me down into his lap and kissed me softly.

"Take your lunch with you." he murmured, and I nodded. I picked up my plate and crossed the grass to the river's edge, then sat down with my feet in the water, like I had last night. The cool water felt good; I hadn't realised quite how hot I was getting. My lunch balanced precariously on my lap – my belly really was starting to get huge now – and began to cut pieces off the omelet, placing them in my mouth and chewing thoroughly. Neither Jacob or I spoke, both waiting for the other to begin. In the end, his impatience got the best of him.

"Are you going to explain how this happened?" he snapped tersely. I looked up, and saw his face matched his tone. He had mirrored my position, sitting on the river bank with his feet in the water, and he was gesturing towards my baby bump with one hand.

I gave him a scathing look. "Surely I don't need to explain the facts of life to you Jake. Hasn't Billy done that already?"

Jacob grimaced and shook his head violently. "You know that's not what I mean Bella."

I looked down at my food again, cutting another piece of omelet as I spoke. "What do you want me to say? It turns out male vampires can have children with human women." I shrugged flippantly, tossing the food into my mouth and chewing. "It's as simple as that."

I continued eating as he processed this new revelation. When he spoke, his voice was calm and composed. He seemed determined not to get angry.

"I'm not even going to ask if you'll get rid of it; if you haven't by now you're not going to. But you understand, we have to be sure it won't be a danger to others."

I nodded, ignoring his use of the word 'it' – my baby was not an 'it' – since he didn't know any better. "I know. But there's nothing to worry about. Edward and I happened to meet a person like our child in South America, and he told us all we need to know."

Jacob's eyes widened. "What the hell were you doing in South America?"

I smiled, trying not to laugh at his startled expression. "What, you thought we were going to spend our honeymoon here?" I gave him a sarcastic look. "Carlisle gave Esme an island off the coast of Brazil. She let us borrow it for a few weeks."

Jake shook his head in amazement, muttering something that sounded like "Leeches own an island. Go figure."

He started to ask questions then, and I patiently answered them as best I could, explaining everything we had been told by Huilen and Nahuel. My lunch was gone long before he was finished, and Edward came over briefly to take the plate away before disappearing again.

Jacob took everything I told him in stride, accepting it more easily than I ever could have hoped. He seemed determined not to show any weakness, listening to all of it and not even cringing at the more gruesome parts, which made me shiver as I said them. But I hesitated when he asked about Edward's extra hunting trips, unsure if even he could take the truth.

"What?" he asked, spotting my reluctance and seeing right through me, as usual. "Too much for me? Whatever it is Bells, it can't be worse than some of the other stuff I've seen in the last year."

"Oh, I think it is." I mumbled, looking away. There was silence as I avoided his gaze, pulling at the grass beside me.

"Try me." he challenged after a moment.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Okay, here goes. See, in order for me to get the nutrition I need from my food, the baby has to get what it needs as well. That just happens to be more vampiric than human."

"So," Jake said, frowning as he tried to figure out what I was telling him, "All the extra hunting is for... that?" He gestured in my direction, obviously talking about the bump; it seemed like he didn't want to refer to the baby directly. Whatever. He didn't have to like my decision, just accept it.

I nodded in answer to his question. "Edward hunts, brings back and animal and cuts into a blood vessel, then I have to drink it so it can reach the baby."

Jacob grimaced. "Doesn't that gross you out?"

I shrugged. "At first I didn't know if I could do it, but it's actually not that bad. It smells good to me, and tastes even better, and I can't eat without drinking before or after. The food just comes straight back up and I don't get any of the benefits of it. I can only eat meals based on eggs as it is."

He made another face. "Eggs and blood. Doesn't sound very appetising."

I smirked. "I'm pregnant, remember? Crazy cravings are kind of a given."

Jacob shook his head, looking away. "This is so surreal. I never imagined, when we first met, that anything like this could ever happen. I didn't even _believe_ in half of it. Now look at us; a teenage werewolf and a vampire's wife."

I laughed. "I know what you mean. It's kind of incredible, how far we've come in such a short time."

He smiled, just a little. Then his face grew serious, his eyes locked on mine.

"Are you happy Bells? If you are, I'll let all of this go and you never have to deal with me again, I swear. I'll tell the pack everything you told me, and I'll make sure they leave you alone. Just tell me he truth, please."

His eyes begged for me to understand. I sighed. "Yes Jake, I'm happy. Very happy. But I'd be even happier if we could still be friends. At the risk of sounding cliché, what we have is special Jacob, and I don't want to lose it."

Jacob seemed to think for a moment before nodding slowly. "I don't want to lose it either. It will be kinda hard, being around smelly leeches all the time..."

"Be nice," I chided.

"...but I'll try. For you."

I smiled widely. "That's all I'm asking for."

He sprang to his feet and backed up a few yards, then ran full tilt to the river's edge, launching himself off a flat stone embedded in the bank and soaring clear over the water, landing with a thump and a roll a few feet from me. I laughed as he continued to roll towrds me, a crazy smile on his face. He jumped up when he was beside me, pulling me up inot a tight, warm bear hug.

Renesmee began wriggling inside my belly, enough that Jacob felt it and leant back to stare.

"What was that?" he asked, sounding a little worried.

I gave him a reasurring smile. "That means she likes you. She has an uncanny sense of who's who from their touch, and she always moves more when someone excites her."

He seemed to contemplate that for a moment. "You can feel it?"

I nodded, my smile truning dreamy. "Every time."

Jacob mused for one second more, then grinned. "She?"

I shrugged. "There's no way to know for sure – the ultrasound wouldn't work – but I got more reaction when I was playing with girls' names."

His smile widened. "Settle on anything?"

I nodded. "Renesmee Carlie. She likes it, and so does Edward."

"Renesmee, huh?" He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "That's kind of a mouthful. How about calling her... Nessie, for short?"

I snorted. "Nessie? What, like the Loch Ness Monster?"

He laughed. "Well, they _are _both mythical creatures."

"This coming from the wolf man." I shot back.

"Touché." he said, and we both fell about laughing. This was how Jacob and I were supposed to be; carefree, without any drama or madness. Just two friends having fun.

When we calmed down, I put my hand on my stomach.

"Do you like that baby? Nessie for short?" I asked. There was a decided thump against my hand, but whether it was negative or positive was anyone's guess.

"Does she like it?" Jake asked.

I frowned. "Not sure. We can always try it out later though. Hey, that can be your special name for her. That way, if she hates it, you'll irritate her as much as you irritate me."

"Ha ha." he said sarcastically. "I'm not _that _bad."

I just shruged, and we laughed again.

A howl cut off our laughter and Jake sighed.

"That'll be Sam. They must have realised I'm missing." He looked at me apologetically. "I have to go."

I nodded. "I understand. I don't like it, but I understand."

"Back atcha." he grinned, and I smacked his arm half-heartedly. "I'll make sure they leave you alone." he promised, then kissed my forehead and ran into the trees, not bothering to cross the river. He stuck his head through the shrubs a second later, already in wolf form, and barked, giving me his signiature toothy grin; the one where his tongue hung out of the side of his mouth. I waved in response, then another howl sent him runninh off through the forest.

I sighed amd turned back to the house. Edward stood from where he had sat down on one of the lounge chairs, vanished, and reappeard at my side.

"Thristy?" he asked, his face still tense.

"A little." I replied. He nodded and turned to go, but I caught his hand and tugged. He truned back around, frowning slightly, and gave me a questioning look. I just smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you." I whispered fervently when we broke apart. "I don't feel like I say it enough, so I'm going to say it every day form now on, just so that you'll never doubt how I feel for you."

Edward smiled. "How do you know me so well."  
I shrugged. "Practise."

He laughed, a happy, relaxed sound. All the tension had left his shoulders, now that Jacob was far away. "And I will say 'I love you' as well, so much it will make you sick of me."

"Never." I vowed, kissing him again, a deep, slow, long kiss that gave true meaning to the phrase 'Actions speak louder than words'. There were no words to describe what he meant to me, so kisses would have to do.

I could think of worse ways to spend eternity.


	7. Renesmee

Chapter 7: Renesmee

"Finished?

"Yes, I think so. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Here, let me help you up."  
"Ugh! I don't know how you're still attracted to me. I look like a whale!"

Edward smiled. "No you don't. You look beautiful."

I huffed, taking his offered hand and turning my back on the large elk I had just drained.

Emmet found my appetite absolutely hilarious, joking that I drank more in a day than he did in a month. He had promptly received several hefty whacks to the back of the head, which he had used and excuse to start a wrestling match with Jasper.

I had gotten to that stage that almost every pregnant woman invariably gets to: the 'I've had enough' phase, as Esme called it. It was that time when being pregnant lost any and all lingering novelty, and you just wanted to get the baby out and be done with it. Luckily for me, Carlisle was happy with Renesmee's growth, and plans were in place to deliver her tomorrow. Somehow, having the date set just made me more impatient. I had butterflies in my stomach, fluttering frantically in anticipation and trepidation.

Jacob had continued to visit several times over the week that had passed after our reunion, coming to the house almost every day. Rosalie would frown in consternation whenever 'the dog' appeared, wrinkling her nose and sneering at him. He didn't seem to mind, and their brief squabbles were always entertaining. Esme, ever the gracious hostess, insisted on making lunch for him, even going so far as to give him some to take back to Billy. Seth came with him a few times, which improved Edward's mood about the whole thing immensely, particularly as Jacob's visits seemed to get longer and more frequent as the week passed.

The others had gotten used to having Jake around, and I think they were even starting to like him a little bit; Emmet was happy to have someone to watch football games with who was actually interested, and Alice was relieved rather than irritated when his presence blocked her visions, because it saved her from the headache being brought on by the 'fuzzy reception' she was getting from the baby. Of course, Jasper would put up with anything as long as Alice was happy.

Charlie had called the house just after Jacob left the first time, concerned at having heard nothing from me for weeks. I had cited a serious illness picked up in South America as the reason for my lack of contact, glad that it was easier o lie convincingly over the phone; my acting skills still weren't quite up to par. He seemed to believe me though, so I must have made some improvement during my relationship with Edward.

I groaned, putting my hands on my lower spine and leaning backwards. By enormous belly was extremely heavy by that point, more like a beach ball than a bulge; my back was killing me and my ankles would swell if I stood up for more than a minute. This wasn't as much of a problem, since Edward had taken to carrying me everywhere, but that just made me feel even more helpless than usual. Overall, I was _not _ in a good mood.

Edward swept me off my feet and carried me inside, chuckling slightly when I grumbled. The dewy glow of sunset glinted off his skin as he gently laid me out on the bed in our room.

"Just one more day darling. Think, this time tomorrow you'll be a mother."

I cringed. "Now I'm scared."

He laughed. "Don't be. You can do this. I know you can."

He kissed my forehead and rubbed my stomach gently until he felt Renesmee kick his hand. He smiled softly. "Now, I'm going to run you a nice hot bubble bath to relieve all those aches and pains. Then, you are going to get a good nights sleep before your big day tomorrow."

I smiled back at him. "You know you're perfect right?"

Edward just laughed and disappeared into the bathroom. He was back a minute later, scooping me up off the comforter and carrying me to the huge bathtub. He undressed me slowly, reverently, placing little kisses on each new bit of exposed skin. I giggled when his lips tickled, and moaned when they brushed one of my sweet spots; he knew just where to touch to make me feel good. He never wavered from his soft, loving caresses, occasionally inserting a quiet whisper of my name, the sound laced with an almost religious devotion.

When I was fully clothing free, he carefully picked me up and lowered me into the warm, soapy water. I sighed in contentment and relaxed as his capable hands ran a wash cloth over my skin and worked shampoo and conditioner into my hair. I was half asleep when he finally lifted me out of the water, laying me on a towel and drying me like a baby, then dressing me in a silk pyjama set, presumably one of the many Alice had ordered from the maternity sections of her favourite designers' websites. The fabric glided across my skin smoothly, making me smile as it tickled me.

Edward cradled me against his chest as he carried me back to bed, my head resting on his shoulder. He laid me down carefully, as if I were made of the most fragile glass. Then he moved to the foot of the bed and started to massage my swollen ankles and aching feet. His cool hands worked deliciously, soothing all my cares away.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," I mumbled sleepily.

I fell asleep with his hands still rubbing my feet; the last thing I felt was his gentle kiss on my rounded stomach.

~ADP~

Everything was in place. The nursery was decorated in clean, crisp white with yellow accents. I had vetoed Alice's attempt to cover the whole room in pink – just the mental image of it had made me cringe – although I had let her have her fun when it came to buying baby clothes.

Carlisle kept some donated blood in the house in case there was an emergency (i.e. I had and accident), and Esme had prepared a little metal bottle full for the baby's first feed. As adverse as Edward and I were to feeding her human blood, we both accepted that there was no other way, and had resolved to teach her the family philosophy once she was able to hunt for herself.

Rosalie and Edward had both fed profusely overnight so that they could be present without my blood distracting them. I was slightly jealous, since I hadn't been allowed to eat anything all day to prevent a bad reaction to the anaesthetic. I felt very odd; the lack of blood made me feel ill, but the lack of food meant I couldn't actually _be _ill. I had spent the morning sitting quietly on the sofa, watching Emmet watch a football game – which is much more interesting than it sounds, believe it or not – and absent-mindedly rubbing my stomach.

Now I was sitting on the hospital bed in Carlisle's office in a crackling paper gown, waiting for Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie to come back in. they had gone outside to discuss something away from my hearing, and I was left worrying my lip, alone and confused.

The door opened before I could get too panicked, and I knew that it was time. No one spoke as they moved into position; it was as if they had it choreographed. That was entirely possible; we had discussed the process several times over the last week or so.

Rose went to stand against the wall by the door, near enough to help if needed but within easy access of an exit, just in case. She had already laid out some towels and blankets along with a weighing scale and tape measure – she would take Renesmee from Carlisle, clean her up and take her measurements, then bring her back to me.

Carlisle was scrubbing his hands and putting on rubber gloves. He turned to an array of syringes, which I was trying desperately not to think about: one for the anaesthetic, one containing a larger than average dose of morphine, and another, larger one full of Edward's venom. If things took a turn for the worst, Carlisle would inject me with the morphine first to try and dull the pain, then put the venom directly into my heart. Edward would then bite me at all my major pulse points, getting as much as possible into me as fast as he could.

Edward stood beside me. It was he who broke the silence.

"Are you ready?" he asked me, staring into my eyes intensely.

I smiled, trying to lighten the tension. "Yes. I feel like I'm going to pop."

He smiled back tightly, then leaned down and kissed me. He helped me lie down flat, and gripped my hand in his. Carlisle approached, syringe in hand.

"Alright Bella," he said, smiling reassuringly. "I'm going to give you something called a twilight anaesthetic. You will remain conscious, though you may feel a little sleepy, but you won't feel any pain. Okay?"

I nodded, my throat swollen at the sight of the needle. Edward saw my fear and gently turned my face towards him, holding it so that my eyes looked into his. His touch and gaze soothed my ragged nerves, the dazzling glimmer of his eyes distracting me from what Carlisle was doing. I didn't even realise he had put the needle in me until the drowsiness of the medicine began to flow through me. My eyes drifted closed, but I forced them open, unwilling to miss even a moment.

Edward smiled at me, sitting down in a chair by my head, still holding my hand. He seemed much more calm now, his eyes no longer tense, as he rubbed his thumb across my knuckles soothingly.

After a minute or so, Carlisle asked, "How are you feeling Bella?"

"Sort of floated," I replied quietly, "and sleepy." I added, trying to stifle a yawn.

"That's good. We're ready to start."

I squeezed Edward's hand and smiled up at him. He squeezed back and turned to watch what Carlisle was doing. He began to murmur softly, too quiet and quick for me to hear. I didn't mind; just his voice calmed me immensely, and I felt wonderful.

I couldn't tell you exactly what happened in the next few minutes. I know Edward never left my side, never let go of my hand, and kept talking quietly to me, though I didn't hear the words. My body felt like it had no weight; I might have thought it wasn't there at all, but I could still dimly feel the cool hands on me, the gentle pressure on my stomach.

After a while, I felt Edward move. I had sort of been drifting off, but I perked up as he leaned forward to get a better look at something. I watched his face intently, waiting for some sign to tell me what was going on. A slow smile spread across his face. When he looked back at me, his eyes sparkled with undisguised joy, and his smile was so glorious I had to remind myself to breathe. His voice, though only a whisper, was filled with reverent adoration, his words simple, yet saying so much, changing my whole life in an instant.

"She's here."

My smile matched his as we stared into each other's eyes, waiting expectantly for the moment we had been anticipating for over two weeks. I felt Rose move closer, saw her move away with something in her arms, but I couldn't lift my head enough to see it.

"Edward," I mumbled, squeezing his hand.

He squeezed back. "I know my love. Just a minute more, I promise."

I started mentally counting to sixty, ignoring the fact that Carlisle hadn't finished yet and trying not to think about what he was doing.

I had only gotten as far as 45 when Rosalie came back, smiling and cradling a bundle of blankets. The fog of anaesthetic was beginning to clear from my brain, though my body was still numb, and I managed to move a little, detaching my hand from Edward's and reaching out.

Carlisle finally moved away from me, and Edward gently tilted the top part of the bed so that I was almost upright before smoothing my hair and sitting back down beside me.

"Sat hello to your momma," Rosalie cooed to the bundle in her arms, holding it out towards me. I had never held a baby before in my life, but my arms curled instinctively around the blankets just as hers did, holding the warm mass securely against my chest as I stared down at... my baby. The concept itself was dizzying; the reality blew my mind.

Renesmee – I could see at once that the name suited her exactly – was small but perfectly formed. Her hands peeked out of the blanket, clenched into little fists, the tiny finger tipped with miniature coral-coloured nails. She was dressed in a pale pink onesie that perfectly matched her rosy cheeks, accentuating the ivory colour of her skin. She had a little button nose and two rounded ears, and her head was topped with a handful of shiny bronze curls. Her eyes sparkled, their deep brown colour matching my own exactly. She stared at me for a moment, still looking a little startled after her sudden entrance into this big new world, then her pink lips parted in a huge smile, revealing two rows of perfect pearl-white teeth and two tiny dimples. I couldn't help but smile back, and her hands reached for me as I did so, her little legs kicking in the blanket.

"She's perfect," I whispered, absolutely in awe of this tiny life that Edward and I had created.

"I know," Edward whispered back, reaching out and running his finger down her cheek. She grabbed it and tugged, trying to find where it came from, and he stood up and leaned over so she could see him. She gurgled happily when she saw his face, pulling his finger into her mouth and chewing on it. He winced and I laughed.

"Not funny," he grumbled. "That actually hurt."

I just laughed again. Renesmee cooed happily, still chewing. Looking up briefly, I saw the door click shut behind Rosalie and Carlisle; we were alone.

"Come on Renesmee," I coaxed, "Give Daddy his finger back."

She did, reluctantly, putting on the most adorably pout I had ever seen. I couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her forehead. One of her tiny dimpled hands reached up to press against my cheek, her palm flat against my cheek.

I gasped as an image assaulted my mind; Edward, his brilliant face lit up in a smile, leaning towards me over...me. But not the me I was used to. This me looked back to front; like a mirror image of my reflection.

"Bella?" Edward said worriedly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Renesmee moved her hand and the image vanished, leaving my staring down at her smiling face.

"Did you do that?" I whispered to her, utter astonishment clear in my voice. She cooed again and clapped her hands together.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"It was... us. I think she was showing me what we look like to her; putting her thoughts into my head, I guess. That's the best way I can think to describe it. Did you see anything?"

He nodded. "I thought she was just remembering. She's so happy..." He trailed off, then smiled, leaning over to brush a hand across her hair.

"You _did _ do that, didn't you? You showed Mommy what you were thinking. Such a clever girl." he cooed. Renesmee just smiled at him, looking almost smug as she took his praise.

"You're inflating her ego," I muttered, and he laughed. Then he went over to the table that Rosalie had set up on the other side of the room. Renesmee watching him curiously, leaning up a little to follow him with her eyes. He came back a moment later, the little metal bottle in his hand. He shook it, and she began to wriggle excitedly in my arms.

"About time the little diva got something to eat." he said, smiling widely and holding the bottle out to me. I took it carefully, unsure of what I was supposed to be doing. Renesmee, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do, reaching out for the bottle with her little hands. I held it near her, and she pulled the teat into her mouth, sucking happily.

"You okay?" I murmured to Edward, worried that the blood might be bothering him. He just shook his head and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Esme mixed in a little powdered formula milk. The scent is barely noticeable."

I nodded, staring down at my baby as she drank greedily. I still found it hard to believe that she was really here, in my arms; it seemed incredible that such an impossible creature could exist at all.

Renesmee quickly finished her first meal, releasing the bottle with a pop and letting out a little belch that made Edward and I laugh yet again. It felt like we were doing that a lot today; perhaps we were just riding a high from the release of all the underlying stress we had been under.

"At least we don't have to worry about burping her." I commented. She made another happy noise and wiggled again.

"The others want to come in." Edward said softly, just before there was an equally soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, knowing they would hear me. The door opened a crack, and Rose stuck her head in, smiling. I smiled back and Edward waved them in. She opened the door wider, and came into the room, trailing Esme and Alice behind her. Carlisle followed after them, then Emmet, with Jasper bringing up the rear, looking a little bit nervous. I gave him what I hoped was an encouraging smile, and he relaxed slightly.

Esme was holding a little digital camera, and she insisted on taking a picture of us, before Rose asked if she could hold the baby. I handed her over carefully, eager for her to meet her family but reluctant to let go of her. They all took turns cradling her, passing her from one person to the next.

Everyone laughed when Edward held her for the first time, a goofy grin on his face, and again when Emmet wiggle his fingers in front of her face and got himself bitten. There were a few quiet titters at the look on Jasper's face when Alice held her out to him, but no one was cruel enough to hurt his pride by laughing outright.

Renesmee greeted each new face with a curious look, followed by a sparkling smile. I watched as each of them met her, seeing the same soft smile and sparkling eyes take over their faces. In mere minutes, my daughter had every one of them wrapped securely around her tiny fingers.

I sat back and watched them pass her around talking to her and each other, feeling more content than I had in months.

**Just quickly before I forget, I have an entry in the Time Warp Contest. It's an anonymous contest where the task is to write a one shot set before the year 2000. They were actaully supposed to be done with voting and anouncing winners by now, but I think they've left it open a little longer as there are currently only two entries and they have four prizes, so if you are intersted in entering, you may still be able to. If you know someone who you think might like to enter, send them a PM and tell them about it. Heres the link, just take out the spaces:**

**http:/ / fanfiction . net / u / 3196411 / TimeWarpContest**

**Sorry this took me so long to type up, I have been really busy with school and kept getting distracted by other things (new season of The Vampire Diaries anyone?).**

**See you next time!**

**Glitterb**


	8. Perfection

Chapter 8: Perfection

**EPOV**

"Let me hold her!" Rose grouched, holding her arms out towards Alice.

"Girls," Carlisle cautioned, "Be nice."

I chuckled at their antics, and Renesmee giggled along with me, then yawned widely, her tiny pink lips stretching into a sleepy 'O' as her eyes slid closed. There was a chorus of 'aww's from all the girls.

"Give her to Edward," Esme suggested softly. "Let's give our sleeping beauties some privacy."

The others nodded and murmured in agreement, and filed out one by one, dropping soft kisses on Bella's forehead as they went. She might have been embarrassed by all the attention, but she had already fallen asleep.

Alice was the last to go, gently handing me the sleeping Renesmee before she gave Bella a kiss.

_She's perfect, _Alice thought, smiling at me. _You did a good job, brother._

I shook my head, speaking in a whisper. "Not me. It was all Bella."

Alice rolled her eyes at me, winked and flitted out of the room, closing the door almost silently behind her.

I sat down on the bed beside Bella, careful not to jostle her or the baby in my arms. _My _baby. The thought was mind boggling.

_I have a child. I'm a father._

_Daddy._

I looked down at Renesmee. She was looking at me sleepily, her beautiful brown eyes half open and a soft smile on her lips.

_My Daddy,_ she thought, her mental voice infused with love and wonder.

I smiled. "That's right. I'm your daddy. You're my little baby girl, and I love you so much."

I stroked her cheek with my finger, marvelling at the warmth beneath her skin. So warm, so soft, so tiny. The overwhelming urge to protect her surged through me, as string as the need to keep Bella safe, maybe even stronger. I wanted to hold them both close to me, keep them away from all the dangers of the big wide world.

Renesmee was still smiling at me.

_I love you Daddy, s_he thought, the words slightly slurred as she drifted off. _Momma?_

"Yes," I whispered. "Momma loves you too. She loves you even more than I do. Everybody loves you, baby girl, and we barely know you. You are so special, so loved."

I rocked her softly, murmuring and humming to her until she fell asleep in my arms. Her dreams played through my head, bright and colourful and full of love.

I sat there, watching Bella's sleeping face and Renesmee's dreams, knowing that all was right with the world.

~ADP~

Soft sunlight, filtered by layers of cloud, shone through the window. A glance at the clock showed that it was almost eight, and I had heard the others begin to emerge and go about their daily business already. I refrained from waking the sleeping angels beside me, knowing they would both be tired after yesterday's events; it helped that they were both absolutely enchanting to watch.

Renesmee stirred first, yawning and stretching her little body. Her tiny nose wrinkled, and her delicate eyelashes fluttered like butterflies. Then her eyes opened and she smiled at me, a shining smile that made my heart melt. It was impossible not to return it.

"Good morning," I whispered, and she lifted a tiny hand to wave at me. Her deep brown eyes, the exact same shade as Bella's, stared up into mine with an awareness and intelligence that seemed almost out of place in her young face. Her hands reached up, fingers clenching and unclenching as she kicked her little legs excitedly. I laughed and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She hummed contentedly, and pulled at my chin until I moved back a little. Then she leaned up as much as she could and delivered her own hot little kiss to the tip of my nose. I laughed again, and Renesmee gurgled with delight.

Beside me, Bella began to stir. Renesmee noticed, and began to fidget and wriggle, trying to reach her mother, growing frustrated when I didn't let her go.

"Shh," I soothed. She just huffed indignantly. It was incredible, listening to her thoughts; not even a day old, and the range of emotions she was able to express rivalled that of most adults. Everything seemed to come to her instinctively, without the need for teaching or practise.

Very carefully, I laid her down beside Bella. She immediately rolled over onto her stomach and began pulling herself up onto her mother's chest, holing her head up all on her own as she crawled upwards.

Bella shifted, her eyes blinking open slowly. I hovered, ready to catch Renesmee if she slipped off, but not wanting to make her feel like I was stunting her independence; she obviously wanted to learn things on her own, and I had a feeling she was just as stubborn as Bella.

Bella was almost awake now, blinking a little sleepily against the light, and clearly wondering where she was. Renesmee managed to pull herself up, raising her head to smile at Bella. I saw Bella's eyes light up, and a matching smile spread across her face. The love in those eyes as they stared at our daughter reaffirmed my conviction that this had been a good thing after all.

I didn't know for sure what tomorrow would bring, but I did know that whatever it was, we would face it together, as a family. As long as I had Bella and Renesmee, the future was brighter than it had ever been.

~ADP~

Those early days passed by quickly, but happily. After two days in bed, Bella had healed enough to get up and move around with minimal discomfort. I did my best to help her, but, Bella being Bella, she rejected anything that made her feel weak or like a burden (a ridiculous notion, of course); I often found myself toeing the line between helping and coddling, trying not to provoke her still unpredictable mood swings.

The timing had worked out perfectly; that third day was her birthday, and she grudgingly allowed a celebration, though I was fairly sure it was more for Renesmee's enjoyment than hers. It was much more subdued than the disaster that was last year's party; just a small cake that Esme baked herself, a few small gifts, and a quiet evening for the two of us after Renesmee went to sleep.

Renesmee, of course, had become the primary focus for both of us – and the rest of the family for that matter. Every morning, as soon as she was awake, Bella went straight to the nursery to fetch her. Renesmee slept right through the night, right from the beginning, and was never grouchy at being got up if she was still half asleep. On the contrary, she was delighted to see her mother first thing everyday.

Carlisle too Renesmee's measurements four times everyday, tracking the changes in her size, and mentally calculating the speed of her growth. I was keeping track in my own head as well, and she was definitely growing slower each day than she had the day before, although still fast enough that Bella noticed each morning and the copious photographs that Alice and Rosalie could easily pass for a baby album spanning months rather than days. We probably would have been frightened by the speed of it, but we knew from Nahuel that it was perfectly normal, and would tapper of eventually.

It was amazing how quickly we developed a routine. One of the girls, usually Alice, would pick out Renesmee's clothes for the day before she woke up, and then left them out for Bella, who dressed her before bringing her into our room, where I kept her occupied while Bella showered and got herself dressed. Then we would go downstairs and Bella would feed her the bottle that Esme always had ready, and eat her own breakfast. We then spent the rest of the day playing together, only interrupted for Carlisle's measurements and another bottle at lunch time.

Around eight o'clock was the beginning of bedtime. The family would crowd round to wish us goodnight, then we would retreat to the third floor; our safe haven, almost like a little home of our own. Bella dressed Renesmee for bed while I got myself changed, then I gave her her evening feed while Bella got herself ready. She went back downstairs, ate a quick dinner, then came back up and showered before putting on her pyjamas and joining Renesmee and I on the bed. We stayed there until one or other of my brown-eyed girls fell asleep, then I put Renesmee to bed, and settled in for another night of holding Bella close and watching her sleep.

While the routine remained the same, the days were always different. Something would happen that made the day exciting, and it usually related to Renesmee. She advanced at an astonishing rate, crawling on her second day of life, sitting up by herself a day later. She was very curious, constantly asking questions or making observations in her head, most of which she shared with Bella through her talent. She was very observant, spotting things that some adults would never have noticed in the world around her.

Her brain was developing even faster than her body.

About a week after Renesmee was born, I was playing with her on our bed while Bella took her evening shower. She wasn't amused by repetitive, childish games like Pee-a-boo, so we were actually playing Tic-Tac-Toe; I did all the drawing, while she slapped her little hand down on the space where she wanted to place her symbol, laughing and shaking her head when I went for the wrong square.

Bella emerged from the bathroom, already dressed for bed in a tank top and sweats. I had to remind myself that it would take her five weeks for her to fully recover from our daughter's birth, and that said daughter was still in the room;mi was sorely tempted to jump across the room and ravage her.

She stood in front of the window wall, using it as a mirror, drying her hair with a towel. She studied the reflection of her face critically, frowning slightly and making me wonder what imperfection she was imagining on her beautiful face.

Renesmee turned towards her, momentarily forgetting our game, and tilted her head to the side as if her mother was the most engrossing thing in the world. Then, calmly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Momma, you look pretty."

Bella turned around, and we both stared at her in shock. She looked between us, frowning slightly when we didn't speak. She tried again.

"Isn't she Daddy?" she asked me, her eyes worried. I quickly composed myself and focused on giving my daughter what she obviously wanted.

"Of course darling," I smiled and looked up into Bella's eyes. "She's beautiful."

Bella shook her head and smiled weakly, bending down to pick up the towel she had dropped and going to put it back in the bathroom. She came out looking much calmer, her smile much more genuine and shining brightly.

"Such a clever girl," she cooed, giving Renesmee a kiss on the head as she sat down. Renesmee beamed with pride and pointed to another space on the grid. I drew and X in the space, then put a line through the row she had made.

"You win again," I observed. And she giggled. Bella laughed along with her, and our evening continued as normal.

A few days later, Jacob came to visit for the first time since Renesmee was born. He apologised profusely to Bella for staying away so long. His sister rachel had finally come back from college, only to be imprinted on by Paul, and he had felt the need to stay home and keep an eye on them. Also, some members of the pack had grown uncomfortable with him spending so much time with us, so he had stayed away to reassure them that he wasn't going to leave permanently. Now though, he said he couldn't bear to stay away any more, and asked if he could see the source of all the trouble.

He took one look at Renesmee and forgot what he was doing, his mouth dropping open and his breath blowing out in a whoosh. Bella realised what had happened before I did, and her response was amazingly calm.

"Please tell me you didn't just imprint on my daughter Jacob." she said, giving him a weary look.

He gave her a weak, sheepish smile and shrugged, never taking his eyes of the child in her arms. I snarled angrily at him, but he barely flinched. Surprisingly, Bella was the one to calm me down. She passed Renesmee to Rosalie and pulled me round the corner into the dining room, out of sight of the others.

"How can you be so calm?" I grumbled at her, wondering why she wasn't as angry as me.

She sighed. "There isn't really anything we can do about it Edward. Imprinting is involuntary and all consuming; that's what Jacob's told me at least. He didn't do it on purpose, and this both explains and negates his feelings for me, which I for one am relieved about."

I looked at her, confused, and she rolled her eyes and gave me a scathing look, as if it was glaringly obvious.

"It was never me he was attracted to. It was always her, from the very beginning."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked, still disgruntled. I was aware that I was acting like a sulky child, but I couldn't quite find it in me to care.

Bella just smiled. "Think about it this way. You know what imprinting is like – you've heard it in the pack mind – and I've seen it in action, with Sam and Emily and Jared and kim. At least we know that there is someone to take care of her, someone we know and trsut, and that he will love her almost as much as we do."

I sighed; I couldn't argue with her logic, as much as I wanted to.

Jacob was thinking of his friend quil, who had imprinted on emily's little niece Claire. He remembered seeing them on the beach, how quil was little more than a glorified babysitter, how Claire laughed and smiled as they played, even as quil kept her away from the roaring waves. His thoughts flickered back to Renesmee, comparing his own desires to the pictures.

_He just wants her to be safe and happy,_ he thought directly to me. _And that's all I want for Nessie. I'm not trying to claim her or take her away from you._

He had come around the corner to find us. I glared at him.

"Perhaps that's what you want _now. _But I don't particularly like thinking of my daughter dating a _mutt_ while she's still feeding from a bottle." I really did sound sulky now, but I still didn't care.

Bella stroked my arm, pursing her lips like she was trying not to smile. Or maybe she was holding in a laugh. I couldn't quite understand either reaction to this situation; perhaps she was laughing at me. _That _would be perfectly understandable.

Jacob shook his head, speaking aloud for Bella's benefit.

"I don't think of her like that; it's not even on my radar. I just want her to be happy, to seee with my own eyes that she is alright. I can't promise to stay away, but I can respect that she is yours first, and I won't interfere."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Bella beat me to it.

"Well, _I _can live with that, and you," she poked me in the ribs, "can learn to live with it. All I ask, Jacob, is that you respect Renesmee's choices as well. If she doesn't want you around, you leave her alone as much as you can, even if it just means leaving the room or the house. Understand?"

He nodded, face serious. Bella raised her eyebrow at me, challenging me to disagree with her. I couldn't;n her condition was fair, and could apply throughout Renesmee's life. I had just one more thing to add. I looked Jacob in the eye, trying to look as menacing as possible.

"I('m going to tell you the same thing I told you on the day you kissed Bella, Jacob. If she chooses you, so be it, but you wait for her to _tell _you that she does. You wait for her to say the words."

Again, Jacob nodded, and I relaxed. Bella leaned up to kiss my cheek, and the three of us headed back into the living room.

Renesmee was on the floor playing with one of her many dolls, and she looked up at as with a smile. She was curious about Jacob, and felt a pull towards him. I cringed as she thought of him as hers.

Bella went to pick her up, but she shook her head and reached for me.

"Daddy," she said in her sweet little voice, stretching towards me and imagining herself in my arms. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I lifted her off the floor and held her close.

"I love you Daddy," she cooed, the same way I always said it to her last thing at night. Bella laughed and smoothed her hair. I just smiled and kissed her forehead, secure in the knowledge that she would be my little girl for a while yet. I had at least seven years before I would have to give her up; plenty of time to get myself ready. For now, I decided to enjoy the time I had with her, and make enough memories to last for eternity.

* * *

**Honestly, I'm not all that happy with how this turned out. :/ I write ADP at school when I don't have any work to do, and as a result it can be quite bitty and disjointed. **

**Sorry to the person who didn't want Jacob to imprint on Nessie, but I feel like it's an important part of the story.**

**A little note that only concerns those of you who have me on Author Alert: I just wanted to let you know that I am changing the way I update stories. They aren't going to be any more regular than usual, but I wanted to concentrate on one story at a time, rather than trying to work on them all at once. I'm going to start with ADP, then when I've finished I will move on to another story, then**** another and so on. There's no concrete plan for the order, but hopefully it will help me get my ideas in order and I can decide how I want to write certain scenes, as I have about fifty million different variations of every event in my stories floating around in my head.**

**One more thing before I wrap up this rediculously long A/N. I am taking part in National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo), so all other writing will go out the window as I attempt to write a 50,000 word novel between Nov.1 and Nov. 30. Don't expect any kind of u[pdate before December is what I'm saying, basically. Wish me luck!**

**Leave a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter, and thank you again for being so unbelievably patient with me.**

**Glitterb**


	9. One More?

**Well you guys, I did it. I wrote a book. 50,519 words in one month, and while it may not be perfect, I am immensly proud of myself. I've met some wonderful people while taking part in NaNoWriMo, and I'm already formulating ideas for next year :D **

**If you'd like to read my novel (and maybe tell me what you think) I will put a link on my profile to my Booksie account where you can read the whole thing chapter by chapter, and even get a PDF ebook if you want to. **

**Update on writing progress: I am currently working on chapter 11, and have begun to type chapter 10, so I will try to get them to you as soon as I can. The Christmas holidays are coming up, which will give me a lot more free time for writing, so hopefully I can make some head way then.**

**Time to shut up and get on with it, I guess. Bit of a time jump here, and a shock coming later on (or maybe it's predictable, I don't know :S)**

**Thanks for your support!**

**Glitterb**

* * *

Chapter 9: One More?

**BPOV**

_One month later_

Six weeks.

That's how long it had been. Six weeks since Renesmee was born, six weeks of her growing and learning, six weeks of the three of us becoming a family.

Also six weeks ago was the last time Edward and I were intimate with each other. After our honeymoon and my raging pregnancy hormones, that was quite the dry spell. Unfortunately, it was a necessary step to make sure I was fully healed and recovered, which had quickly silenced Edward's grumbles. He was surprisingly grumpy, considering he was always the one putting restrictions on our love making before.

"It was easy to deny myself," he explained when I asked. "Before I knew what intimacy with you felt like. Now I've experienced it, and experienced it frequently, it is harder to simply stop dead and give it up."

His eyes had smouldered at me so intensely as he said this that I had to restrain myself from trying to jump him. That would be the opposite of helpful.

Thankfully, the end of our separation was in sight. Edward had taken Renesmee hunting while Carlisle gave me my check-up; she had started walking two weeks previously, calmly standing and crossing the living room as if she had been doing it for years. I was partially glad that he was gone, not sure that I could handle his nerves on top of my own, but also a little apprehensive about not having him there. I loved and trusted Carlisle, of course, more than any other doctor I had ever had, but at the end of the day, he was my father-in-law, and his examination was incredibly intimate. But I knew it had to be done, so I sucked it up, closed my eyes, and tried to zone out of what he was doing to me.

After a while, Carlisle stopped his poking and prodding and stood back.

"Alright Bella, looks like you're all set," he said with a smile. "The incisions have all healed nicely, and your uterus has fully relaxed."

I smiled happily, already visualising the fun I was going to have tonight, and went to get down from the table.

"Hold on," Carlisle said, stopping me with a hand on my shoulder. "One more thing before you go."  
"What is it?" I asked, fidgeting impatiently.

"I just wanted to ask if you and Edward had discussed contraception at all. You don't have to tell me if you think it's none of my business, but I can help you get hold of anything you need if you want me to."

I blushed furiously. Edward and I had indeed had that conversation, one evening just after Nessie started walking. (Jacob's nickname had been openly accepted, and had spread rapidly, to the point where even I was using it. It did suit her, and she liked it, which was the only reason why I allowed it.)

"Um... yes, we did talk about... that." I cringed; this was incredibly awkward. I took a deep breath and averted my eyes. "We, um... we decided to do what feels right, and let what happens happen." I shrugged. "Renesmee is such a gift to us, one we never thought we would have. We think that if we're meant to have more children, we will. If not, then so be it."

Carlisle nodded sagely. "Have you thought any more about your transformation?"

I nodded. "We talked about that too, and kind of came to the same conclusion. If it becomes necessary for any reason, we'll go ahead and do it, but I'd like to stay human for a little while longer yet. Still, it will be within a year, two at the most."

Carlisle smiled. "Alright then. Thank you for letting me know."

He helped me down from the table and kissed me on the cheek before I left his office and bounced back up to our bedroom.

I started looking for things to pass the time while I waited for Nessie and Edward, something that would keep me busy. I was far too keyed up to sit and read or listen to music, so I tidied up the few bits of clothing scattered across the floor, throwing them in the hamper in the bathroom, then made the bed and straightened the CD shelves. Esme stuck her head round the door with a stack of clean washing, and I took my time organising it and putting it all back where it belonged, revelling in the task that was the closest I got to being a housewife. Then I went and sifted through Nessie's clothes, checking that she had enough to last a little while longer; her clothes went out of the wash and into a bag for Goodwill, since she grew too fast to wear anything twice. She had left a few toys out as well, so I put the away and straightened the blankets in the crib, which she was also rapidly outgrowing.

Alice came up the stairs as I was going back to mine and Edward's room, several shopping bags in her hands. She grinned and held them out to me.

"Voilà! I got exactly what you wanted, plus a few extra things I thought would look good on you."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't complain. "Thanks Alice. Does Edward –?"

She shook her head, cutting me off. "I didn't think of it when he was around, I promise."

I smiled as I glanced into the bags, then gave her a hug. "You're the best Alice. Thank you so much."

"You're more than welcome." she chirped, then turned to head back downstairs, throwing a quick "Have fun!" over her shoulder, with a very Emmet-esque waggle of her eyebrows that made me giggle.

I spent the next half an hour sifting through her purchases – which were of the Victoria's Secret and La Perla variety – finding the things I had asked her to get and the things she had chosen herself. There were several things that made me shake my head in disbelief, but nothing cringe worthy, and I had to admit that she had made good choices. There was also a small bag of make-up, which I hadn't even thought of.

Once I had looked everything over, I took my time putting it away, taking one set of lingerie and the make-up into the bathroom to hide until later. I had just barely finished when a loud cry of "Momma!" from outside had me rushing to the window.

Nessie and Edward stood in the middle of the lawn, both smiling widely and looking up at me. I waved to them and turned to hurry downstairs. They met me in the living room; Nessie leapt into my arms and hugged me tightly.

"Hey baby," I cooed. "Did you guys have fun?"

She nodded, pressing her hand to my neck to show me how Edward let her track and catch a mid sized doe all on her own; it was her biggest kill yet, and the first one she had attempted entirely on her own.

"Well done sweetheart!" I smiled. "You're getting so good."

"Yes," Edward chimed in. "Pretty soon you won't even need me to go with you."

Nessie shook her head. "I'll always need you Daddy."

He smiled softly and kissed her on the forehead. She turned to me.

"Momma, when can you come hunting with us?"

The question was innocent enough, but it made both Edward and I stiffen as we contemplated how to answer her.

"We don't really know when yet Nessie," Edward hedged. "It depends on when Momma is ready to become like us."

Renesmee nodded, looking a little despondent. I chewed on my lip, thinking hard for a second or two. It was almost physically painful to see my little girl even the slightest bit upset; it was even worse to know that I was the cause, however indirectly, of her sadness.

"I tell you what Ness," I said to her after a moment, brushing my hand over her cheek and holding her gaze with my own. "I'll make you a promise. I promise that on your birthday next year, we'll go hunting together. Just you, me and Daddy, no one else. How does that sound?"

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

I looked at Edward; after all, he would be the one actually putting whatever plan we eventually made into action. It was his decision as much as it was mine.

He, to my surprise, simply nodded and said, "I think we can manage that. Perhaps we'll actually keep to this deadline."

I laughed. "A first."

Edward chuckled, wrapping his arms around the two of us and giving me a kiss.

"I can't wait." he whispered, and the love shining in his eyes made me dizzy.

~ADP~

That night, I waited until after Renesmee had fallen asleep to take my shower, slipping into the bathroom while Edward was putting her to bed. I took my time showering, washing my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo twice and letting my conditioner sit while I shaved my legs meticulously. I tried to avoid anything else heavily scented, knowing that Edward preferred my natural smell 'untainted' by chemicals.

I could hear music playing when I shut off the water and smiled; he had unintentionally set just the right atmosphere for what I had planned.

I carefully blow dried my hair, brushing it as I went so that it fell in soft waves around my shoulders. Then I started on my make-up; blue eye shadow with some black on the outer corner, smudged for a smoky look just like Alice had taught me, with thin black eye-liner, a little mascara, a dab of blush and a quick slick of clear lip balm to make my lips soft and shiny. No colour there; if all went well, it would get rubbed off pretty quickly.

I was just sliding off my towel and starting to get dressed into the royal blue lace trimmed silk boy shorts and matching bra I had stashed in the bathroom earlier, when I heard Edward call my name.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked, not bothering to raise my voice since he could hear me anyway.

"Will you be much longer love? I was hoping we could talk about your appointment before you go to sleep."

I smiled at my reflection, trying to keep my voice nonchalant as I spoke – I had no intention of sleeping any time soon.

"Didn't Carlisle already tell you about it?"

"No," he said, sounding a little bit sulky. "In fact, he deliberately hasn't thought about it all afternoon. He said it was your news to tell." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Are you alright Bella? Does he not want to tell me because it's bad news?"

I grinned even wider. Typical Edward, always assuming the worst. Time to put him out of his misery.

"Edward, stop worrying. Nothing is wrong. Now, go sit on the bed and close your eyes.

I didn't hear him move, but he didn't question my request either, so, after one final check in the mirror, I went to the bathroom door and opened it a tiny bit. I peeked through the crack, and saw that he was sitting where I wanted him, stone still, with his eyes closed. I grinned, unexpected confidence rushing through me. Rose was right; a sexy underwear set did wonders for a girl's self esteem. A gorgeous husband who couldn't get enough of you helped too.

I crossed the carpet slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, glad that I'd opted to skip the heels Alice had suggested. My new found bravado didn't make me that graceful, and tripping over would have really ruined the moment.

Edward heard me of course, and began to turn his head towards me.

"Don't open your eyes yet!" I scolded, and his lips curled up in a smile.

"Sorry love. I just really want to know if Carlisle gave you the all clear."

I just smiled and went to stand directly in front of him. His head followed me, though his eyes stayed obediently shut. He had turned out the lights, leaving only the small lamp on the bed side table switched on, and the low light reflecting back off the window wall, combined with the music floating around us, created exactly the mood I was hoping for.

"Please Bella," Edward begged. "The suspense is killing me."

I giggled; it felt kind of exhilarating, having all the power for once. I decided not to abuse it any longer.

"Alright," I murmured, trying to sound sultry and sexy. "You can open you eyes now."

His eyes popped open eagerly, then widened as he took in my appearance. I giggled again when he started to open and close his mouth like a fish. It wasn't often that Edward was left speechless, and I couldn't help but feel a thrill whenever I accomplished it.

"You like?" I asked, twirling around so he could see every angle.

He nodded dumbly. "Very much. Come here."

His arms opened for me and I went to him willingly. His hands stroked across my skin, pulling me down to straddle his lap.

"I take it this means everything's okay?" he murmured softly, his eyes smouldering as they burned into mine.

I nodded. "All set."

Edward smiled widely, his smile matching mine. Then he abruptly grew serious, cradling my face in his hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know this will probably turn out the same way as last time. We can wait until after your change. It's all up to you."

I put my hands over his and closed my eyes, leaning into his touch with a sigh. When I opened my eyes again, his expression was anxious and apprehensive, as if I were about to push him away.

"Yes, I'm sure." I told him softly. "I know the risks, and I don't care. I'm not saying I want to have as many kids as possible between now and next year, but..." I bit my lip and looked at him through my eyelashes, my voice hopeful. "Maybe just one more?"

Edward smiled widely, pulling me close.

"We can have as many as you like, my love." he whispered, his lips brushing mine with each word. It was tantalizing, teasing, and I couldn't take it any more. I planted my lips full on his, pushing on his shoulders until he tipped backwards onto the bed, our lips staying connected the whole time.

They didn't part for a very long time after that either.

~ADP~

Life settled into a comfortable pattern of days and nights, rest and play, peace and activity.

Jacob took to bringing the members of the pack round in twos and threes when he came to visit, which was everyday now. Carlisle used the opportunity to renegotiate a few terms of the treaty with Sam, as there were issues, mostly surrounding Renesmee and me, that conflicted with the original agreement. In the end, a mutual decision decision was made to dissolve the whole thing completely, with the stipulation that the Cullens still could not come onto Quileute lands unless absolutely necessary, and both parties would do their best to keep the other's secret. This was more of a general agreement than the treaty had been; they wouldn't be going to war if someone slipped.

"Why on Earth would we need a peace treaty," Sam had reasoned, "when we have peace and trust between us?"

Renesmee charmed each and every one of them just as quickly as she had with the rest of us. Jacob's imprinting not only protected her from any action against her by the pack, but also made her practically part of the family, accepted, rather than just tolerated. So, by extension, they put up with the rest of us too.

She had managed to pick up the moniker 'princess' when Jared had commented that we treated her like royalty,and Edward had latched onto it immediately. Not that it wasn't appropriate. As I had predicted, she was an appalling Daddy's girl, going straight to him whenever there was anything she wanted, and of course he always gave it to her. Perhaps it was because I never accepted gifts and he was enjoying having someone who let him spoil them that he was so indulgent of her wishes. Of course, I wasn't much better; she was my whole world, and we both knew it.

Almost immediately after Edward and i's first night together, I began to feel the fatigue and increased appetite that had affected me on the island. I was cautiously optimistic, but it wasn't until the second day of being sick first thing in the morning that Edward took me to see Carlisle. He smiled knowingly when we told him our suspicions.

"Tell you what," he suggested. "I have to go into the hospital today. I can take a small blood sample with me and test it when I get a spare minute, just so we're absolutely sure."

we both agreed this was a good idea, and Edward held my hand while Carlisle took the blood from my arm.

Our day continued as normal, though we were both in a state of perpetual anticipation all day. I was fairly sure Renesmee noticed, but she didn't say anything; I had a feeling Edward was distracting her every time she thought about asking.

It was later that evening that Carlisle finally came home, having been held up at the hospital by a car crash on the I10, and we had already gone upstairs by the time he got in. Nessie and I were in our pyjamas, and I was trying to teach her an old clapping game that I vaguely remembered playing in elementary school. Edward slipped quietly out of the room, an expectant look on his face. I tried to ignore his departure, but I couldn't help the way my eyes followed his movements.

_Where did Daddy go?_ Nessie asked curiously, her hand pressed to mine as we paused in our game.

I smiled at her, trying to to let my nervous excitement show. "He's just going to talk to Grandpa, sweetie. He'll be right back."

She eyed me suspiciously, but shrugged it off and insisted, "Again."

We continued with our game until Edward came back and slid onto the be behind me.

"Positive," he whispered in my ear, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Really?" I asked, turning around to look at him. He was smiling too, a shining, exultant smile.

"With 99.9 percent certainty." he confirmed, then leaned down to kiss me.

"Momma?" Nessie's little voice piped up, drawing our focus away from each other. "What is it?"

"Do you want to tell her?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head; I was too happy to speak.

"Daddy," Nessie turned to him, indignant now. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Edward assured her. "Nothing at all."

She gave him a look that clearly said, 'Explain. Now.'

I chuckled. "Just tell her Edward."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back into him comfortably, and felt him take a deep breath before he leaned his head on my shoulder and just said it, simply and matter-of-factly.

"Momma's going to have another baby."

Nessie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. We laughed softly together, and Edward kissed my hair. She put her hand on mine, thinking rather than speaking.

_Another baby? _Her mental voice was soft and wondering.

I nodded. "That's right. You're going to be a big sister."

A wide smile spread across her face before she stood up and began bouncing around on the bed excitedly. I couldn't help laughing at her, so hard that I didn't realise she was about to jump off the edge until Edward disappeared from behind me and caught her.

"Careful little monkey," he chuckled, sitting her up by the pillows next to me. "Don't want you to hurt yourself. Grandpa's taken everybody hunting, so he's not here to patch you up if you get a scrape."

She ignored him, grinning up at me and giving me a hug. Her little arms barely reached halfway around me. Her hand came to rest on my stomach, and she looked down curiously. Sure enough, I already had a bump between my hips.

"That's the baby." Edward said, answering her unspoken question.

"It's very small right now," I chimed in. "But it'll get bigger and bigger until it's big enough to come out. Then you'll have a new little brother or sister to play with." I smiled and brushed her hair back.

Her face lit up again. "I want a little brother!"

Edward chuckled. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see what you get, won't you?"

~ADP~

Things progressed rapidly after that, even faster than they had with Renesmee. Back to eggs and blood, I didn't get morning sickness again, although I did manage to pick up a cold and a fever that left me all but incapacitated for a day or two. The medicine Carlisle gave me left me feeling drowsy and a little crabby, and I ended up napping for large chunks of the day and sleeping all night as well. Once I even fell asleep on the couch with Nessie while Edward was out hunting with jasper and Emmet.

I was woken by Emmet's big booming laugh. I didn't open my eyes, trying futilely to stay asleep, and felt Nessie shift beside me. She sat up, still cradled protectively in my arms.

"Uncle Em, you woke me up!" she complained sleepily, and I could imagine her rubbing her eyes with her little fists and blinking against the light, as she did most mornings when she first woke up.

"Sorry little princess," Emmet chuckled, still loud and obnoxious as usual.

"Shh!" Renesmee said crossly, and I felt her put her hands on her hips. "You'll wake Momma!"

"Too late," I mumbled, shifting to head to bury my face in her hair. The ringlets hung almost half way down her back now, and I often found myself absent-mindedly stroking them or wrapping them around my fingers when she was sat on my lap.

I heard Edward and jasper laugh as Nessie sighed theatrically.

"See what you did?" she scolded, and I smiled; she had certainly inherited her father's flair for dramatics. Combined with Alice's influence, she definitely had the makings of a little diva.

"Don't you worry little darlin'," Jasper drawled. "I'll take him away for you."

I stayed where I was until I felt Edward's hand on my hair. Then I sat up slowly, stretching out my stiff muscles as I let out a huge yawn and blinked my eyes open. Someone, probably Esme, had covered the two of us with a blanket while I was asleep, and Nessie was squirming her way out from under it. Edward grabbed her before she could topple.

"Why do I always seem to be catching you these days?" he asked her with faux exasperation. She giggled and he rolled his eyes. "Just like your mother; no sense of self preservation. God help me the day you start driving."

I shoved his shoulder playfully and he leaned in to kiss me. As usual, butterflies erupted in my stomach at our reunion; no matter how short the separation, the sense of emptiness when we were apart was palpable.

"Feeling better?" he murmured, placing his hand on my forehead as he tried to hold on to the still squirming Renesmee.

"Much I replied, smiling. "Especially now that you're back.

"And how are you feeling, my little one?" he said, and I laughed as he leaned down to nuzzle his face against my bulging stomach.

"Can you hear it yet Daddy?" Renesmee asked, wiggling her way into his lap as he sat down next to me on the couch.

He tilted his head to the side, looking thoughtful. "I haven't tried yet. Would you like me to?"

She nodded vigorously, bouncing with excitement.

I laughed at her enthusiasm, and nodded when Edward raised a questioning eyebrow at me, letting him know that I wanted him to try as well.

Edward's face filled with concentration and his eyes glazed over as he listened. Nessie and I sat very still, making as little noise as possible to help him hear clearly. I watched his face, and saw the moment when his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"What is it?" I asked in a whisper, slightly worried. His answer had me half awed and half terrified, frozen to my seat in the same utter astonishment that gripped him.

"There's two of them."


	10. Twins

Chapter 10: Twins

"W-What?" I choked. My brain was struggling to come to terms with what he was saying. Two of them? As in, two babies? Twins? My mind spun. Edward was staring at me, looking just as shocked as I felt.

"I can hear two minds," he whispered. "I never noticed the sound before, and at first I thought it was only one. They were thinking the same thing at the same time to start with, but then they started to think different things, and I heard the difference in the voices. Their heartbeats must be in sync as well, or something like that, because I've never heard more than one."

I was utterly frozen with shock, unable to move and only vaguely aware of my surroundings. I dimly felt cold hands on my face, and blinked, looking up into Edward's concerned eyes. I only realised I was crying when his thumbs swiped under my eyes, collecting the tears as they pooled on my cheeks.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked gently. "Are you in pain?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, just... surprised." We both chuckled at the monumental understatement.

"Do you want to go see Carlisle? I can call him at the hospital."

I shook my head. "No, I'll wait until he gets home. Going there is too risky anyway. Someone might see me, and you know how rumours spread around here."

Edward nodded in agreement, turning to a worried looking Nessie and beginning to distract her with one of her favourite games. I sat still on the couch watching them, my mind churning through everything that Edward had said and what I had observed. It had seemed odd to me how I was bigger, suggesting that the baby was growing faster, but I had yet to feel it kick. There had been slight movement, but nothing definite, nothing defined. And now, Edward was talking about hearing two minds, thinking in sync, heartbeats in sync... it boggled my mind.

Alice took Renesmee off for a fashion show after a few hours, giving us a break for some much needed discussion time. Edward wrapped me protectively in his arms and carried me to our bedroom for some privacy.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, stroking my hair softly.

"I'm not sure," I hedged. "I think I'm still processing it."

"Are you scared?"

I shook my head vigorously. Mildly confused, yes. Shocked, definitely. But not scared. One thing I was sure was that I wasn't afraid of this. I didn't want to end my pregnancy, no matter how many children came out of it.

"I'm just struggling to believe it's real." I admitted. "Doesn't there usually have to be a history of twins in your family for this to happen?"

He shrugged. "We could very well have some history. I can't even remember my family outside of my parents."

I gently stroked my stomach, quiet as I thought. Every second my decision was stronger, more firm. I knew I would keep my baby – or babies – no matter what, that I would not let anyone take them from me, and that I would love them with all of my heart; I already loved them as much as I loved Edward and Nessie, so that shouldn't be too hard.

"Carlisle's home," Edward murmured.

I nodded. "Let's go."

He helped me up and we walked steadily downstairs to Carlisle's office. Edward knocked, then opened the door.

"Hello there you two." Carlisle smiled at us kindly. "You're looking better Bella. What can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you could take a look at a few things for us. Run an ultrasound and give us some advice on how to proceed." Edward explained.

I folded my hands gently over my stomach. Carlisle's eyes zeroed in on the movement and he frowned, standing and coming around the desk. He still had the hospital bed out, and began setting up the machine from before.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Not wrong..." I hedged.

"We have reason to believe there is more than one child." Edward said bluntly, and Carlisle's eyes popped open wide.

"I see," he said after a moment, still slightly shell-shocked. "Well, that's certainly serious. Come over here bells, and we'll take a look."

I crossed the floor with Edward close beside me, and he helped me up onto the bed, lifting my shirt up like before.

Carlisle spread out the gel with the wand again, searching until the heartbeat began to flutter through the speakers. I could hear that it was louder than Renesmee's had been, but there was no way to identify it as two different beats, for a human at least.

Looking up at the screen, it was obvious that things were not the same as they had been before. There was that same silvery sheen across the screen, but this time it did not seem quite as bright, sightly thinner, and with a thin break down the middle, splitting it into two oval shaped sections.

"Looks like you were right." Carlisle said softly. "Congratulations, you're having twins."

I squeezed Edward's hand, feeling the grin spreading across my face and the tears begin to well in my eyes. He squeezed back, and when I glanced at him he was smiling too, practically glowing with pride.

"Twins." he whispered reverently.

Before I could say anything, there was a loud thump above us, followed by the sound of scampering feet and Alice's voice shouting, "Nessie! Get back here!"

Edward chuckled. "I'm going to go get her so we can tell her the good news." he said, standing up and giving me a soft kiss on the forehead.

I watched him as he strode over to the door and opened it, stepping out into the corridor just as a giggling Nessie came barrelling down it. She smacked into his legs, falling on her backside with a little 'oomph' and a whimper.

"Serves you right, you little monkey!" I heard Alice snap.

"Oh leave her alone Alice," Edward said, leaning down to pick her up gently. "She didn't mean any harm."

I chuckled softly and shook my head.

"Bella, look at this," Carlisle said then, drawing my attention back to the screen.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It looks like the membrane is thinner this time around." he said, confirming what I had already suspected. "My guess is that this pregnancy is erring more on the human side. And if I get the angle just right..." he trailed off.

Edward stood beside me, Renesmee in his arms, and we all watched the screen as Carlisle moved the Doppler wand around carefully. After a moment, he stopped, and tears sprang into my eyes as I saw the image that was revealed. It was fuzzy and indistinct, but it was easy to see the two curled bodies within the ovals; two bent back, four arms, four legs, two bulbous heads, each with a tiny set of blurry features. Renesmee gasped.

"Two babies!" she cried, and we laughed.

"Yes darling, two babies," Edward told her with a chuckle. "You're going to have two new brothers and sisters instead of just one."

"You might even get one of each," I said, smiling through the tears that had finally spilled over.

Carlisle pressed a few buttons on the machine, and two little prints of the image on the screen came out of a slot in the side. He pocketed one – presumably for his personal collection, and held the other out to us.

"A little memento for you," he said with a smile. "Since you didn't have one last time."

my hands were shaking too much to take it from him, so Edward leaned over and took it instead. Nessie peered at it with a little smile on her face.

"I hope it's one of each." she said. "One boy and one girl. Then I'll have someone to share my toys and clothes with, and we can play fun games, but it won't be so crazy as having two boys."

I smiled at her sweet voice, seeing what she imagined in my head, though she wasn't touching me. It enchanted me, that image; all my children, playing together happily. I couldn't wait for it to be real, and I was glad that it would come sooner rather than later.

~ADP~

I tossed and turned restlessly, trying to get comfortable without jostling the babies too much. My stomach had definitely begun to bulge now, sticking out a good half a foot at least. I knew I was almost at twenty centimetres now, which was bigger than I had been with Nessie at this point. It was just getting to the point of being an inconvenience in certain situations.

Like now.

Rain was beating down the window in loud, heavy streams, the falling water coming at just the right angle to beat against the glass rather than pouring straight down, and a fierce wind whistled through the trees, making the leaves rustle. I could remember weather worse than this that I'd slept right through, but for some reason all the noise tonight was keeping me awake. It was completely ridiculous; I felt like I'd gone back to my first night in Forks, when the rain had kept me awake half the night. Granted, this was louder than that had been, but it still seemed silly to me.

On top of the noise, I couldn't seem to get comfortable. No matter where or how I lay, it always seemed to be wrong. If I pulled the comforter up I was too hot, but if I took it off I was too cold. Even in my favourite spot - the place that felt like heaven, particularly first thing in the morning - I couldn't begin to relax, let alone fall asleep. It was after twelve at that point, and I was tired and cranky. Needless to say, the rain was starting to get on my nerves.

Between feeling sorry for myself, I felt unbelievable sympathy and gratitude for Edward. My poor husband was calmly and quietly putting up with all my fidgeting, wrapping his arms around me whenever I was still and backing off when I started to wriggle. He was very patient, and hadn't complained once, but I couldn't help feeling guilty.

Finally giving up, I lay on my back staring up at the iron vines winding over my head, huffing in irritation.

"It's official." I mumbled. "I can't sleep."

Edward chuckled lightly, sitting up halfway and leaning on his elbow beside me. I glared at him, and he stopped instantly, settling into and amused smile.

"Sorry love," he said, still trying not to laugh. "But you are funny when you're angry."

"Glad my discomfort amuses you," I groused, crossing my arms over my chest and trying to ignore him. But, Edward being Edward, he didn't leave me alone for long. His sweet breathe sank into my hair and blew across my face as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You really should sleep love," he said softly, crooning the way he always did to try and put me to sleep. "You need your rest."

His hand rested on my belly, a reminder of exactly why I needed to sleep – and half the reason I was still awake. See, the twins didn't like the storm either, and they had started kicking every time there was a surge in noise. And in between kicks, they wriggled and squirmed as much as I did, probably more.

I sighed, knowing that Edward was right and I needed to get some rest. Tired of moving around, I simply closed my eyes and worked to relax each of my muscles one by one – that usually did the trick. I was almost there when a deep rumble of thunder sounded from the forest, extremely loud and definitely very close. The rain pelted even harder and the wind blew fiercer, and what had been just been a rain storm had turned into a full blown thunder storm with a hurricane attached. Sleep was, therefore, entirely out of the question. I growled and slammed my fists down on the mattress, opening my eyes and looking mournfully up at Edward.

"Nature hates me," I told him, pouting. He just smiled and stroked my hair gently.

Lightning flashed outside the window, making me jump, immediately followed by a deafening rumble of thunder and a swirl of wind that shook the trees more than ever before. The twins went crazy, I clung to Edward's t-shirt, and a loud shriek of "Momma!" echoed from across the hall. My head jerked in the direction of the door.

"She's okay," Edward reassured me. "Just frightened. She's never experienced a storm before." He gently extracted himself from my grip. "I'm going to go get her, okay? I'll be right back."

I nodded and let him go without a fight, having calmed down from my own moment of irrational terror. Time to focus on my daughter, to give her the comfort and reassurance she needed right now.

Edward reappeared a moment later with a tearful Renesmee clinging to him tightly. She seemed to have calmed down slightly and was now just sniffing pitifully rather than crying, but it was clear that she was far from alright. I sat up slightly and held out my arms for her. She reached for me too, and Edward handed her to me gently, brushing his hand across her hair as he sat down beside us. I cradled her against my chest, softly stroking her curls and murmuring to her soothingly. Her hand found its way to my neck, and I could hear the terror in her thoughts.

_It's scary Momma, _she whimpered mentally. _What is it?_

"Shh," I whispered to her, "There's nothing to be scared of. It's just a storm."

_It's not like others. _she insisted stubbornly.

I smiled. "I know darling. But it's not really that different. When it comes down to it, thunder and lightning are just light waves and sound vibrations. They're scary, but they can't hurt you. We're safe inside the house."

That seemed to calm her down momentarily, until another lightning bolt streaked across the sky and the thunder rumbled again. She shook against me and whimpered out loud. The twins kicked again, one swift jab on each side of my stomach. They had a habit of doing that; hitting me at exactly the same time, in spots exactly opposite to each other.

"Momma!" Renesmee sobbed, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, soothing her as best as I could.

"I don't like being scared." she whispered mournfully. "It feels bad."

"Everyone gets scared sometimes baby," I told her, smiling.

"Nu uh," she insisted, shaking her head. "You and Daddy are never scared. Nothing scares you."

Edward laughed. "Hardly. We get frightened all the time. Me especially."

She looked at him incredulously. "You? But you're big and strong. What ever scared you?"

"Well, your mother for starters," he said with a smirk. "Always running off and getting herself in trouble. I'm surprised I didn't end up going crazy."

I rolled my eyes at him. He just smirked again before turning his attention back to Nessie.

"And you scared me too."

Her eyes went wide. "Me?"

He nodded solemnly. "Very much. I didn't know if I was ready to be somebody's Daddy yet, and you kind of came out of nowhere, so I didn't have a lot of time to adjust to the idea of having this new little person in my life."

"Do I scare you now?" she asked, sounding very worried. The conversation seemed to be distracting her from the storm, and she wasn't clinging to me quite as tightly as she had before.

Edward laughed again and ruffled her hair. "Of course not. Why would I be afraid of you?"

Nessie grinned at him, wriggling out of my arms and standing up n the mattress.

"Because I'm a scary monster!" she said, then quickly dropped into a crouch and pounced, knocking Edward onto his back and bouncing up and down on top of him. She was growling, and it sounded like a lion cub in one of those documentaries they show on the Discovery Channel. I couldn't help laughing at her silliness as she swiftly wrestled her father into submission.

"I win, I win!" she crowed, bouncing up and down on his stomach. "I'm the scariest vampire in the world!"

She bared her teeth at him, and he made a show of being terrified b for a second before he began to tickle her. She squealed and writhed, trying to get away from him.

"Momma, Momma, save me!" she cried, and I laughed briefly before I carefully plucked her off of Edward's chest.

"Yey!" Nessie cheered, wrapping her little arms around my neck. "You're so brave Momma! You're not scared of anything."

I shook my head. "Everyone is scared of something darling. A person who is brave isn't just someone who isn't afraid. It's someone who's afraid, but doesn't let that fear stop them from doing what they have to do."

"Which is exactly why you are the bravest person I have ever known." Edward said with a smile that I couldn't help returning.

Renesmee yawned widely, which made both of us chuckle.

"Time for my girls to get some sleep," Edward murmured, reaching out to take her from me. But she wasn't having that. She shook her head furiously, curling up against me as much as she could with my belly in the way.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Please?" she begged, and of course we couldn't deny her. I lay down with my arms still wrapped around her, and Edward carefully tucked us both in and lay down beside us. The storm had died down and was now just a gentle rain shower that pattered against the window pane. The twins had calmed down too, and I was pretty sure they'd already fallen asleep.

Edward began to hum my lullaby softly, and Nessie sighed, snuggling closer into me. In seconds, she was out like a light, and I could feel myself joining her. So I closed my eyes, shifted a little closer to Edward, and drifted off into peaceful oblivion.

~ADP~

"Hurry back," I whispered as Edward pulled away from our kiss. He was going hunting for a few hours, along with the rest of the family, leaving me at home with Jake, Nessie and the now very active twins for company.

"I will," he promised with a smile, kissing me again and ducking down to kiss my bulging belly. The twins kicked, one on each side in perfect unison. He felt it and smiled wider.

"I love you," he said softly and pulled away with one last kiss on my forehead

. then he went and leaned down to say goodbye to Renesmee. She was sitting on the floor dressing up her dolls, Jacob watching her with a smile on his face.

"Be good darling," Edward told her, kissing the top of her head.

"I will Daddy," she answered sweetly, reaching up to give him a hug.

"Come on Edward!" Alice called from outside, and he stood up to leave.

"Take good care of my girls," he said sternly to Jacob, who saluted him smartly, before he blew me one last kiss and darted out the door.

I sighed as soon as he was out of sight, putting my hand on my enormous stomach, which had rapidly become its own continent. It had been almost two weeks since the ultrasound, and though it seemed that the twins were developing at a slightly more human rate, the fact that there was two of them meant that my baby bump had grown bigger and faster than it had with Nessie. Carlisle took daily measurements and did regular scans, the most recent of which showed that both the babies has flipped around so that their heads were angled downwards, much like human babies did. If it weren't for his unshakeable curiosity about their nature, he might have delivered them already; they were certainly developed enough, and a fairly good size. As it was, he was waiting for them to be ready on their own, which worried Edward a little. He tried to keep it hidden, since I was all for Carlisle plan despite the slight discomfort it caused me, but I knew him well enough to see his barely veiled panic and made sure to give him plenty of attention and time to dote on me and the new babies, which never failed to put a smile on his face.

I picked up the book I had put aside – A Midsummer Night's Dream – and went back to reading. Every so often, Nessie would giggle or call out to me or bring something over to show me, and I would divert my attention to her for a while, then go back to the book. Leaning back on the pillows that Esme had very helpfully provided, I was fairly comfortable, all things considered; I was the size of a whale, and indigestion had been bothering me on and off all morning. I hadn't said anything so that I didn't worry Edward, but the cramps in my stomach were getting stronger, and it was beginning to get seriously annoying and slightly painful.

"You okay Bells?" Jake asked when he saw me fidgeting and grimacing.

"Fine," I replied, brushing it off. "Just got a bit of a stomach ache, that's all."

He frowned, but didn't push me, going back to Nessie. About ten minutes later, another cramp hit me, hard enough that I sucked in a breathe and clutched my stomach. My book slipped out of my hand and thunked to the floor.

Renesmee was at my side in an instant, her face a mask of concern and her hand on my arm.

_Mommy? _She thought. _ What's wrong?_

"Nothing," I panted, trying to work through the pain that still twisted inside me, radiating out from my stomach in waves. "It's just indigestion."

The pain began to subside, and I breathed deep and slow until I could relax again. Jake and Nessie still looked worried, so I smiled at them reassuringly.

"See?" I said. "Gone already."

I swung my legs round carefully, placing my socked feet on the floor. "I'm going to go take an anti-acid before it gets any worse." I told them, then heaved myself to my feet with a little bit of help from Jacob.

As soon as I was upright, I felt a rush of something warm and wet between my legs.

I froze. My knowledge was limited, but based on things I'd read, lessons in school, and lengthy discussions with Renee over the years, I had a fairly good idea of what was happening.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, looking almost afraid now.

"I think my water just broke," I said numbly, with no inflection.

Everything was frozen for one long, agonising second. Then Jacob recovered from the shock enough to start taking action. He guided me gently back down onto the sofa and knelt beside me, avoiding the wet patch on the carpet.

"Where's your cell phone?" he asked me seriously and gently.

"Kitchen counter." I said, still staring blankly ahead of me.

"Nessie, can you go get it for me?"

She nodded, eyes wide and confused, and scampered off. Just as she disappeared, another wave of pain flowed through me, making me cry out and fold over myself. Jacob took my hand in his, and I automatically squeezed it as hard as I could.

"Just breathe, okay Bells?" he murmured soothingly. "Deep breaths. I'm right here for you, don't worry."

I did as he said, breathing through what I now knew was a contraction. This one was long, lasting almost a minute, and definitely stronger than before. I could feel the muscles squeezing inside me, working to widen my cervix and force the babies down and out. I began to shake as the gravity of the situation finally sank in. I was in labour. I was giving birth, naturally, in the human way, it was agony. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like when I actually started pushing,. I whimpered in terror just thinking about it.

"Shh Bella. It's okay." Jake soothed me, stroking my hair back from my face. "Stay with me Bells. You're going to be okay."

Nessie came back then, giving my cell phone to Jacob and clambering up beside me. She curled into my side, and I put my arms around her, cradling her head against my shoulder and pressing my nose into her hair.

Jacob quickly scrolled through my contacts and hit the call button, standing up and moving away so that I couldn't hear the conversation.

"What's going on Momma?" Nessie asked me, her sweet little voice trembling with fear. "What's happening to you?"

"Nothing bad." I assured her. "The babies have decided it's time for them to come out and meet us, and unfortunately that's pretty painful for me. But it will all be worth it in the end." That was as much for me as for her; I had to keep reminding myself why I was doing this, what was coming at the end of it.

Jake came back over to us, still on the phone. I couldn't her the other person on the line, but it quickly became clear who he was talking to.

"Yeah, it's definitely started... I'm jot sure... no, she seems fine, just kind of freaked out...yes, Nessie's here too... about two minutes ago. Looked like it was a big one."

Another contraction hit me, and I released one arm from my grip on Nessie to fist my t-shirt in my hand. I whimpered and choked on a cry of pain, trying to hold it in for her sake.

"She just got another one... yeah... okay, one sec." Jake waited until the pain had passed, then held the phone out to me. I held it to my ear as he gently extricated Nessie from my arms.

"Hello?" I whispered, and my voice wobbled uncontrollably.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounded in my ear. "Just stay calm, love. I'm on my way. Jacob is taking Nessie outside so she doesn't get frightened, okay? Don't worry, we'll be back soon."

"It hurts Edward." I whimpered.

"I know love, I know."

"No you don't," I said weakly. "You aren't a woman."

His soft chuckle was strained. "True."

The slight lift in atmosphere was dispelled instantly as yet another contraction squeezed my mid-section. As hard as I tried, I couldn't hold back my agonised cry as my fingers tightened around the phone.

"Breathe Bella," Edward instructed me. "It's alright, my darling, just breathe."

I did as he said, breathing deeply in and out in time to his steady breathing as it echoed down the phone line. When the pain was gone he continued to murmur gentle encouragements and reassurances, helping me through each surge and continually updating me on how far away they were.

After about five minutes, his voice became more urgent, but still gentle.

"Bella?" he said, making sure that I was listening after the last wave of agony had subsided.

"What?" I panted.

"I'm going to hang up now love, but don't worry, I'm right outside."

"No!" I croaked, my throat rough from crying. "Edward, please don't leave me. I can't do this on my own, please don't go!"

"It's alright Bella," he assured me placatingly. "I am literally just across the river, I'll be with you in five seconds."

I shook my head, forgetting that he couldn't see me, and whimpered, "Please don't."

"Two seconds." he promised, and the dial tone replaced his voice. I choked on a panicked sob and frightened, heartbroken tears spilled out of my eyes onto my cheeks, blurring my vision.

Seconds later, cold thumbs brushed them gently away.

"Shh, Bella, shh." Edward whispered frantically. "It's okay darling, I'm here. I haven't left you Bella, I won't ever leave you."

I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to him as the tears poured.

"Edward, I'm scared." I half wailed, half sobbed. "Make it stop Edward, I'm not ready. It's too soon, I can't do it."

"You can." he insisted. "You can and yo will. You can't give up now Bella, not yet, and I won't let you. You need to calm down love, this stress isn't good for you or the babies."

And those were the magic words that snapped me out of my panic. The babies... my babies... I had to do this for them. I tried to pull back that old feeling from before, from the very beginning; I had been willing to die for Nessie, and yet I was afraid to go through a few minutes of pain now, something every mother went through to bring their children into the world. So much for being brave...

_Stop that. _I scolded the nagging, doubting voice in my head. I could not let myself think that way. It wasn't going to do me or anyone else any good.

_This is what you're made for. _I reminded myself. _What you were born to do. If Renee can do it, so can you._

I took several deep breaths to ground myself. My throbbing heart slowed to a slightly more normal pace I sniffed, relaxing into Edward's hands, focusing on the feeling of his touch, his smell, his face.

"Better?" Edward asked

I shrugged. "A little."

"You're going to be fine." he assured me, his voice soft but fervent, as if making a promise to me and to himself. He leaned in to kiss my forehead and each of my cheeks, his wintry lips brushing away the last of my tears.

"Let's get her upstairs." I heard Carlisle say and Edward nodded, hooking one arm under my knees with the other supporting my back. I put my arms around his neck, clinging tightly to him and burying my face in his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head gently as he hoisted me off of the couch and carried me swiftly upstairs.

Everything went very quickly after that. My pants and underwear vanished while I screamed through another contraction, unable to hold back my cries no matter how hard I tried; it wasn't fair. I knew Edward would be hurt, knowing that I was in pain, and that hurt me even more. But, try as I might, this pain was too great, and all other considerations flew out of my mind like birds flying south for the winter. Cold hands clasped mine on both sides – Edward on my right and Esme on my left – and I could hear musical voices all around me, telling me how well I was doing. It was hard to believe I was managing to actually_ do _anything whilst in so much pain. Fresh tears poured down my cheeks even as they were wiped away and sweat began to dew on my forehead.

"How much longer will it be Carlisle?" Edward asked tensely. "I hate to see her in this much pain."

Unexplainable anger overtook me and I glared up at him.

"_You _hate it?" I snapped. "How do you think I feel?"

He stared at me, obviously surprised at my outburst. A contraction hit at that second, stronger than any other, and I squeezed the hands holding mine so hard they probably would have crushed if they were human.

"I hate you Edward Cullen," I panted as it subsided. "I'm never letting you touch me again."

My brain registered his shocked, hurt face, but I didn't have time to process it before I felt an immense pressure centred between my legs, accompanied by more pain across my stomach. I screamed and sobbed and begged for it to be over, and before I really knew what was going on, Carlisle was telling me to push. As disoriented and panicked as I was, I did as he said, my body instinctively reacting the way it needed to.

Again and again I pushed, the pain making me dizzy and causing more than one ear piercing shriek to echo through the room. Edward stayed with me the entire time, whispering gently in my ear, encouraging me and praising me over and over.

And then it was over. A sharp cry punctured the sudden and brief silence after an especially big push, and I wept with relief as the sound of my baby exercising its lungs for the first time reached my ears.

"It's a boy," Carlisle said, and Edward made a strange choking sound, as if he were crying too.

"EJ," I croaked weakly.

"EJ." he agreed, his voice thick, kissing my forehead adoringly as our son continued to cry. He wiped away my tears, and I could just see Rose on the other side of the room, a bundle of blankets in her arms. Before I could ask to see him, something twisted in my abdomen, and I remembered that it was not just EJ who had been living inside me for the last month. There was another baby ready to come into this world, and it seemed they were eager to make their entrance.

"Here comes the next one," I groaned, flexing my stiff fingers around Edward and Esme's hands.

"Alright dear," Esme said, stroking my sweat-soaked hair back. "Keep going, you're doing wonderfully."

"Just a little longer Bella," Edward promised. "You're almost there, my love, just a little longer."

Determination gripped me as the pain returned, and for a time I was totally focused on my baby, on getting it out of me and giving life to yet another miraculous symbol of my love for Edward. This time felt slightly easier, slightly faster than the last time, perhaps because I knew what to expect and what to do. I felt the pressure again and forced myself to endure it, pushing even harder with a loud scream.

Something ripped inside me, though what it was I didn't know, and all of a sudden, a wave of blackness crashed over me, dragging me down to a place somewhere deep in my mind where there was no time, no space, no pain. Nothing but nothing.

* * *

**I know, I know, more cliffhangers. I can't help it!**

**Anyway, I'm headed off to Spain tomorrow to see some family I have over there, so I'm going to be gone for a week. I'm taking my laptop and notebook, so I should get at least a little writing/typing done, and I'll try to get ch.11 out to you as soon as I can. **

**Quick question for you guys: I know a lot of people send messages responding to the reviews they get. I've done that once or twice if there was a particular point/question I wanted to adress, but I was wondering if you wanted me to send out replies to all my reviews. I would do this for all my stories, not just this one, for every review I get. What do you think? Should I do it? Let me know!**

**Thanks for all your support and patience. It really does mean a lot to me.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you!**

**Glitterb**


	11. Changes

Chapter 11: Changes

**EPOV**

Bella's final scream cut me to the core as her hand clamped down on mine. Then it faded away, melting into the shrill wail of the new baby.

"A girl." Carlisle said, and my heart leapt yet again. A girl. A precious baby girl. Another daughter. And a son too. Two new children for our little family. Edward Jacob and …

I turned to Bella; she'd spoken right away before, instantly giving EJ his name, but she hadn't made a sound yet. I froze solid when I saw her. Her body had slumped back, her other arm hanging loose where Esme had released it to take the baby, her eyes closed and mouth slack. I squeezed her hand, limp in mine, and said her name, but there was no response. I breathed in; the sharp tang of the fluid that coated the babies filled the room, but I could still smell the floral scent of Bella's blood, fresh and flowing, though I couldn't see where it came from.

"Carlisle," I choked. "She's bleeding."

He looked up and nodded grimly. He smelt it too.

_Heavily and internally, _his analytical mind thought, working through all the details he could gather using the heightened senses of a vampire. _I'm sorry Edward, it's not something I can deal with here, and we can't get her to the hospital. Not fast enough to help her, at least._

I fell to my knees, feeling my features twist in agony as I stared into the beautiful face of my unconscious wife. I knew I had to make a decision, and fast; her life was slipping away with every passing second, with every drop of blood that left her body. I could hear the babies begin to cry again as Esme and Rosalie tended to them, heard their minds calling out for their mother, wondering where she was. If I hesitated any longer, she might be gone. They would never know her, and she would never see the result of her incredible efforts to give them life. I knew I could never live without Bella, and I couldn't leave my children orphaned at such a young age. The fear of being a single parent loomed in the back of my head as I contemplated that reality; a world where I remained after Bella was gone. Unthinkable. Unendurable.

All this passed through my head in a second. It took only that amount of time for the decision to solidify in my mind. I stood, and Carlisle seemed to understand, as if he could read my mind for once.

_The syringe? _He thought, picturing the tube full of my venom that still sat in the little fridge on the other side of the room.

I nodded. "And morphine."

My voice was terse, as was his answering nod. I knew it might not have any effect, but I had to try and reduce her pain in any way I possibly could.

As he prepared the needles, I turned back to Bella. Her heart was still beating strongly; soft breaths, like those of someone deeply asleep, blew from her lungs in a regular, even pattern. But I could hear the slight exertion beginning to set in, the weakening of her pulse by minute degrees as she lost more and more blood from whatever vessel had been severed.

I gently folded her sprawled limbs into a more natural position, pulling down the now too large t-shirt she was wearing to give her a bit more cover. Alice would probably insist on dressing her up as soon as possible, so I didn't bother to do much else. If I backed up the injection with bites, as I planned to, I would need access to her major pulse points anyway.

Carlisle returned, syringes in hand. He passed the larger of the two to me and pushed the smaller on into Bella's arm, forcing the morphine into her veins. Her heart slowed even more, and I had to restrain my panic while we waited for the medicine to spread. Just as I was getting really impatient, Carlisle gave me a nod to let me know I could proceed. I moved immediately, reaching inside Bella's shirt and carefully pushing the needle through her skin, past her ribcage, into her heart. Then I pushed the plunger down, ignoring the sick feeling it gave me to cause my love pain of this magnitude and focusing on the surety that this would keep her with me always.

As soon as I removed the needle, Bella's body gave a sudden jolt like she'd been given an electric shock and her heart began to beat furiously, pushing the poison around her body with each squeeze of the tired muscles and each pump of thick, sweet blood. I knew the process would go faster if there was more venom in her, so I quickly worked my way over her body, blocking out everything else and focusing on my control; I bit her wrists, the insides of her elbows, her inner thighs and both sides of her neck. Her blood flowed across my tongue as my teeth pierced her carotid artery and her jugular vein, hot and wet, but I refused to allow myself to swallow, pushing venom into the wounds instead.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered in her ear once I was finished, moving back to kiss her forehead. She didn't move, didn't wake, and I hoped that meant the morphine was doing its job and keeping her unconscious, free of pain.

Carlisle pushed his desk chair towards me and I sank into it gratefully, moving closer to Bella's side and taking her hand in mine. I was determined to stay here until this was over; I would not abandon my wife in her greatest hour of need. I looked up at the sound of Esme thinking my name. She was standing beside me, a small bundle of blankets in her arms. Shrill cries sounded from inside; a baby, crying for its mother.

"She needs a name Edward," Esme said softly, holding the bundle out towards me. It took it from her carefully, cradling my howling daughter in my arms.

"Shh," I murmured soothingly, rocking her slightly. "It's alright darling. Don't cry, Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. "

She quieted almost instantly. Across the room, her brother's crying also faded to silence. She stared up at me, her little face curious and a little frightened. She was perfect; beautiful, just like Nessie. Just like Bella. Her hair was bronze, though not as thick as Nessie's, just a light dusting on the top of her head. She was smaller too, by at least an inch, and not as heavy, and her eyes were wide and shining, a beautiful emerald green. She made me think of my mother; one look at those eyes brought back a flood of memories that I had thought were lost forever. Memories of carefree summer days and afternoons at the piano and cosy evenings by the fire. Just like that I knew I had the perfect name for the tiny child in my arms.

"Elizabeth," I said softly, stroking her cheek with one finger. Then I looked up at my sister, standing nearer now, holding my son. Rosalie, who had been through so many awful things, been so angry and bitter, but so strong and determined to make her life better. Rosalie, who had saved the life of a human man she didn't even know and found her soul mate in him. Rosalie, who had agreed to care for my children if Bella and I ever weren't around. Rosalie, who I owed so much to, who I had yet to repay for everything she had done for me in the last 70 years. Sure, she wasn't perfect, and we had our ups and downs and our falling outs, just like any siblings. But we still loved each other and cared for each other deeply, our comradeship formed in the early days when we were both awkward third wheels to a happy couple. Now I knew I had the perfect gift to thank her for all the good she had done.

"Elizabeth Rose." I said with finality.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Really?"

I smiled and nodded. "It suits her. And you've done so much for us, more than I could ever hope to deserve. This is all I have to give you in return. I hope it's enough."

She shook her head, but smiled. "It's more than enough. It's too much actually. Thank you Edward, I'm honoured."

Elizabeth cooed happily in approval; she liked her name. I smiled down at her adoringly.

Rosalie came closer then, offering me her bundle. "Here. You hold him for a while."  
I carefully shifted Elizabeth, using the arms of the chair to help me balance her on one arm. Rose gently placed EJ in my other arm in the same way, making sure I had him before she let go, and then she, Esme and Carlisle all slipped quietly out, leaving me with my family.

I looked down at my son, and couldn't help smiling. Like his sister, he had a smattering of bronze hair, already sticking out at odd angles, and wide green eyes. He was bigger than her, but still smaller than Renesmee had been as a newborn. As soon as the two were close, their previously separate minds synchronised perfectly, just as they had when they were inside Bella.

"Incredible," I whispered, listening intently. They wondered where their mother was, and why she wasn't here. I sighed, knowing this would be hard to explain to them in a way they would understand.

The door creaked open behind me, and Nessie poked her head around the edge.

"Daddy?" she said nervously, worried that she was intruding.

I smiled at her warmly. "Come in darling."

Slowly, tentatively, she crossed the floor until she stood in the thin gap between me and the bed.

"Are you alright?" I asked her softly, hoping she hadn't been frightened by all the screaming. She nodded slowly, her eyes fixed on the bundles in my arms. I felt my smile turn knowing; she was preoccupied, understandably, and I knew I wasn't going to get much out of her until I satisfied her curiosity.

"You can look if you want," I told her, nodding towards the objects of her fixation. She looked at me for a moment, slightly startled, then moved closer. She was still a little too short to see clearly, but there was a tiny bit of space left on my lap, so she clambered up until she was kneeling there, sitting back on the bed behind her slightly. Then she peered over my arms, her gaze curious. The twins gazed back, just as curious to find out who this new face was.

"They're so small," Renesmee whispered, her voice full of wonder. "Was I ever that small Daddy?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Not quite. They're a little smaller than you were, but not by much. They'll get bigger very soon though; like you, they won't be small for long."

She took a moment to process that before she asked her next question.

"What are their names? Are they boys or girls?"

"One of each, just like you wanted," I told her and she beamed. "This is Elizabeth," I said, nodding to her and lifting her up slightly, "And this is EJ."

Nessie leaned in closer as the twins gurgled, already recognising the sound of their names. Then her wondering expression turned into an excited smile. Her voice was soft and gentle when she spoke, adoring as she greeted her brother and sister.

"Hey guys," she said, and they stared up at her in amazement. "I'm Renesmee, your big sister. We're going to have so much fun. I've got tons of things to teach, when you get bigger. You're going to love it here."

The twins listened intently, their expressions utterly fascinated. It filled my heart with happiness to see my children bonding, and I wished Bella could see it too. I looked over at her still form on the bed and wondered why she hadn't moved or reacted to the venom yet. Her heart was thudding out of control, and her breathing was also racing, but other than that she seemed to just be deeply asleep. Her eyes were closed and her muscles were relaxed. Carlisle had covered her with a thin hospital sheet, so she was concealed from the neck down, and her hair was tangled, matted to her forehead as if she'd been tossing and turning with nightmares.

Nessie noticed that I was looking, and her attention was drawn for the first time to her mother. Her little face fell as she took in her still form, and she scrambled further back onto the bed beside her.

"Momma," she whispered, touching the back of Bella's hand, which lay outside the sheet where I had been holding it. She turned back to me, clearly upset.

"Is she okay?" she asked frantically, her eyes begging me for the truth, but also for reassurance. I nodded, and Nessie relaxed minutely. She still wanted to know what was happening, and now they had caught up with what was going on, so did the twins.

"Momma's going to be fine," I told them gently. "She's sleeping right now, and she's going to sleep for a few days. But when she wakes up, she'll be all better and then we'll be together forever."

The babies cooed and gurgled happily, but Nessie didn't look convinced. I raised an eyebrow at her in silent question.

_She's changing, isn't she? _She thought. _Momma's becoming like you._

I nodded, and she relaxed fully, convinced that things were going to work out. She scooted up to sit beside Bella's head, stroking one little hand across her matted hair soothingly.

There was a knock at the door, and when it opened, Esme was standing outside with two bottles.

"I thought they might be getting hungry." she said softly, coming in with a smile on her face. I could see in her mind how we looked, a little family gathered together. I smiled back at her in thanks and prepared to hand her one of the babies.

"Can I feed EJ?" Renesmee asked, and I smiled wider at her eagerness.

"Of course you can." Esme said. "Sit up against that pillow there and I'll help you."

Nessie got into position and Esme gently lifted EJ from my arms, letting me get Elizabeth settled more comfortably before handing me one of the bottles. I watched as she guided Nessie into a good position to hold him. Nessie seemed perfectly comfortable with her brother in her arms, though he was only a little less than half her size. As if she had years of experience, she guided the bottle into his mouth, and he began to suck greedily. Elizabeth squawked impatiently in my arms, so I gave her what she wanted and soon she was gulping down the blood-and-milk mixture enthusiastically. I could hear her mind, still linked to her brother's, thought they were now having a conversation rather than thinking together. EJ could see Bella from his place in Nessie's arms, and he was relaying the image to Elizabeth. They discussed their appreciation of the food, the differences in the way Nessie and I held them, how we felt different, and how loved they both felt.

_I like it here. _Elizabeth thought happily.

_Me too. _EJ replied. _There's more room out here._

_Let's stay. Momma will be better soon, and then everything will be perfect._

_Yes, let's._

They settled into contented silence then, focusing on their meals. I smiled, feeling an incredible sense of fullness as I stared at the family I never truly believed I would have.

~ADP~

I laid Bella gently onto our bed, leaving her on top of the covers. I knew the confusion that accompanied a newborn's first minutes, and I knew that being restricted would be the last thing she would want; in fact it was very likely to make her panic. She was still and silent save for her breaths and heartbeats; she hadn't moved at all since the venom entered her system almost five hours ago, and only Carlisle's continued reassurances were keeping me calm. I was dangerously close to panicking, sure that I had done something wrong.

Nessie had stayed with us until bed time, when Rosalie and Esme came to take her and the twins away. I had kissed each of them on the forehead and told them that I loved them, but I needed to stay with Momma. She needed me, I explained, but they could come in and see us if they wanted to, whenever they wanted. Nessie had been very understanding, kissing her mother softly and doing her best to calm the twins, who were decidedly less happy to leave. I could hear her determination to be of some use, to help Rosalie take care of EJ and Elizabeth as much as she could. My heart swelled with pride at that, and I knew right then that Renesmee would grow up to be just as kind, gentle and selfless as Bella.

They were all sleeping now, after the twins had met everyone, and a peaceful quiet had settled over the house. Alice had cleaned Bella up and dressed her in a dark blue dress that was rugged and stylish at the same time, paired with simple black flats. She had wanted to go for a silk cocktail dress and stilettos, but I convinced her that it might make Bella's first hunt easier if her clothes were sufficiently practical. Alice had conceded, grudgingly. She'd also brushed Bella's hair smooth, leaving it lying in it's usual flowing waves. The dried blood, sweat and tears that covered her skin had all been washed away, leaving her skin once more flawlessly smooth. Looking at her now, I could see that her skin was in fact very slightly paler, her hair slightly thicker, the red tones more prominent. Her stomach, initially loose with stretched muscles after the twins were no longer inside her, had sucked in to give her back her usual slender shape. Her cheekbones and jaw were more defined; every part of her minutely sharper and more even, with the possible exception of her lips, which were still that little bit out of balance. I knew these tiny changes would continue over the next few days, and that they could very well add up to a big change, but I was confident that she would still be herself at the end of it. As I had promised her all those months ago when our biggest problems were graduating and defeating Victoria's army, she would still be my Bella. She would still be herself, and look like herself – almost.

~ADP~

It took two days for those changes to take place. Two days of agonising waiting and worrying, wondering what Bella was going through, and feeling horribly guilty that I was the cause. Two days of complete silence, except for her thumping heartbeat, working to pump the venom through her veins as it changed every cell, one by one, into something new and entirely different. The only interruptions to my brooding were the daily check-ups from Carlisle and the visits from the children every couple of hours. Nessie had made it her mission to stop me from moping, at least for a little while. She came in three times a day, bringing the twins with her every time. The three of them then proceeded to tell me everything they had done so far that day; first thing in the morning they told me about their dreams, at lunch time they recounted their morning, and before bed they reviewed the afternoon, with each conversation including a bit of general discussion. Nessie talked a lot more than usual, while EJ and Elizabeth had yet to begin talking properly, though they gurgled and cooed and began to form the rough outline of words, and they spoke perfectly in their thoughts.

In Nessie's head, I saw that she'd been talking to Jacob, who had told her that sometimes people in very deep sleeps like comas could hear people talking around them. He had suggested she try talking to Bella to give her some comfort, and to tell her what was going on so that she didn't feel left out and behind when she woke up. I had no idea whether it would work; most people could hear what was going on around them while they changed. I knew I had, and so had Rosalie and Emmet and Esme, but there was no telling what effect the morphine would have on Bella's level of consciousness. I didn't mention anything to Nessie, and she carried on talking to her mother regardless.

They had found that the twins' talent for shared thought extended further when Renesmee touched them, allowing all three to think together. Elizabeth took it upon herself to try it out on me, and found that the same thing happened. However, it didn't work with anyone else in the family, so we assumed it was restricted to people who had a genetic relationship with EJ and Elizabeth. It intrigued Carlisle, and he was eager to try it out on Bella, to see if it might just be our talents that allowed us to connect that way.

It was just after lunchtime on the third day when things changed. Bella began to breathe more heavily, though the pace of her breaths never slowed. Her heartbeat kicked up another notch, and the fingers of the hand I held in mine twitched minutely. It was the first movement she had made, and I leaned forward waiting for more, hoping it wasn't a one off.

"Bella?" I whispered. "Bella, can you hear me love? Can you squeeze my hand?"

She didn't respond, but her eyes clamped more tightly shut, and her body began to shake and shudder violently. Her frozen lips parted and a soft whimper escaped from her throat. I waited with baited breath to see what she would do next.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, her back arched as she gasped, and her hands clenched tight, one in a fist and the other pressing on my hand with a crushing force that was almost painful. Her skin was no longer blazing hot on mine; instead it merely felt warm, comfortable... normal. The same temperature as mine.

It must be almost over.

"Edward," Bella whimpered as she flopped back onto the mattress, still shuddering. Ice stabbed at my heart because I was the cause of that pain, while relief rushed through me as she spoke, knowing that she was alright.

I threaded my fingers more tightly through hers and reached over to stroke her cheek with my knuckles.

"I'm here Bella." I said gently. "It's alright love, just a little bit longer. It's almost over, I promise."

She whimpered again, clutching my hand tightly. Then she rolled over towards me, reaching out her other hand to grab hold of my shirt and pulling sharply. Taking the hint, I gently wrapped her in my arms and pulled her onto my lap. She clung to me tightly, as if holding on for dear life. I did my best to soother her and make her feel better, but I knew there was very little I could do; the very end of the transformation process was the worst part, more painful than any other and seeming to drag on and on forever.

Bella managed to position herself on my lap with her arms around my shoulders and her face buried in my neck. I rocked her gently back and forth, humming her lullaby in an attempt to calm her and keep her grounded in reality. Over her head, I saw the door open and the rest of the family, minus Rosalie, Jacob and the children, came into the room quietly, standing against the wall out of the way. I spared them only a short nod before returning my attention to Bella. Her eyes were closed again, squeezed tightly shut, and her heart was beating so fast it was difficult to hear the separate sounds of each beat. Her body was stiff in my arms, completely unmoving as her final human organ thundered towards its end. I could do nothing but hold her and whisper soft words of encouragement and promises that the end was in sight.

Suddenly, her breathing stopped dead mid breath. Her racing heart thudded loudly once... twice... then was silent. Everyone became absolutely still. No one so much as breathed. For one long second, the only sound was the fluttering of heartbeats downstairs as the seven of us sat like statues, frozen in time, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

Against my neck, I felt Bella's eyelashes flutter, soft and gentle as the wings of a butterfly. She sucked in a sharp breath and jerked away from me. Though I was expecting it, the speed of her movement still surprised me, as did her face when she was still again. Her skin, already pale despite living in the Arizona sun for seventeen years, was even paler, stark white, almost pearlescent and shimmering, without so much as a freckle marring the flawless surface. Her rosy lips were plump, soft and inviting, still just a little bit unbalanced with the top too full to match the bottom. Her hair shone, the red far more prominent despite the lack of sunlight, and it framed her face in dark waves that hung almost down to her waist. Her cheekbones and jawline were more defined, and her eyes blazed a vivid crimson I hadn't seen since Emmet's newborn days seventy years ago. They were wide, startled and a little frightened, flitting back and forth as she took in my face just as I was taking in hers. She was stiff, tense, not even blinking, and I slowly removed my arms from around her to see if it would calm her down. She relaxed the tiniest bit, but she still seemed worried. I had a sudden flash of panic; what if she was like Alice and couldn't remember anything, couldn't remember her life before waking up? How would she react to being told she had a husband and three children?

_Say something son,_ Carlisle prompted me. _She's likely to be confused and disorientated, and she needs something familiar._

Of course. I remembered the first thing Carlisle did with each of us after our changes finished was to say our names and offer reassurances, explanations, and answers to as many questions as he could.

"Bella?" I said softly, cautiously, trying not to startle her. "It's alright Bella, you're safe. It's over now."

She stared at me with a look of fascination on her face, as if the very sound of my voice enchanted her. Still, she made no sound of her own.

She was still perched on my lap, her hands resting lightly on my shoulders. After a moment or two of silent staring, her lips parted and she finally spoke.

"Edward," she said, and her voice was unlike anything I had ever heard. It was an entire glorious choir of angels in a single voice, in a single word. The memory of her human voice was rough, coarse and almost ugly by comparison. My name had never sounded so beautiful in all my one hundred years.

I focused back on the here and now when Bella frowned.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Her eyes flitted around the room as she spoke, but something seemed to be distracting her, as she wasn't getting very far.

"What... How... Where... I... Is that me?" she stuttered, and I realised her problem; she didn't recognise the sound of her own voice. I chuckled.

"Yes love, it's you. I know this is all very confusing, and I'll do my best to explain everything if you would like, but it will be easier if you tell me what you remember."

She frowned, her marble forehead crinkling as she thought. I couldn't hear her mind – much to my chagrin – but I could still read her face, and I could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she struggled to remember the end of her human life.

"I remember... the babies," she began hesitantly. "I remember EJ. I remember pushing for the other... and blacking out. Then the fire came." She shuddered and winced, and I nodded in understanding. On the outside I was calm and cool, but on the inside I was dizzy with relief that everything was okay. I couldn't even find it in myself to feel bad about causing her pain in the first place; I felt only gratitude that it was over.

"Was everything okay?" Bella asked me, frowning worriedly. "With the babies I mean. They're alright?"

I nodded and smiled reassuringly. "All the children are absolutely fine. Rosalie's with them now, and she's been taking care of them."

"Can I see them?" she said excitedly, perking up slightly. Carlisle took that as his cue to step in.

"You should probably hunt first Bella." he said gently, pulling her attention away from me for the first time. "You seem to be incredibly controlled for a newborn, but I have a feeling there's a limit to how long that can last."

That made Bella frown, which made me wonder what on earth she was thinking. I stood up, placing her on her feet and gently taking her hands off my shoulders, holding them in mine.

"Come on love," I said with a warm smile. "Let's hunt."

~ADP~

Bella as a vampire was stunning. Her physical appearance had been enhanced of course, but it was more than that. My clumsy little human had been replaced by a creature so graceful and poised that it was hard to believe that they were the same person. She dropped out of the window – because using the door meant a potential run in with Jacob and the children – landing on the ground below like a cat, balanced delicately on her toes. After watching me go first, she took a flying leap across the river and ended up holding a tree branch, swinging back and forth like a gymnast and laughing with startled exhilaration. And when she descended upon her first kill, a mountain lion she managed to cross the trail of all by herself... There were no words to describe how I felt watching her circle the big cat, pounce on its back, sink her teeth into the pounding blood vessel in its neck and take gulp after hungry gulp until there was nothing left to drink. It was one thing to see her bent over a deer or elk that I had caught and brought back for her, another entirely for her to be taking down a large predator for her meal. The lust which only worry for my wife's well-being could truly subdue reared its head once again, and I embraced it, letting it fill me and warm me down to my toes. When she stood up, revealing the jagged tears in the front of her dress from the lion's claws, and wiped the tiny traces of blood from around her mouth, I couldn't help the growl that tore from my teeth, making her stare at me heatedly. In less than a second I had her pressed against a tree, kissing her with a force I had never dared to exert when she was human. She gasped in surprise before responding with just as much fervour, threading her fingers into my hair and opening her mouth to my probing tongue. My hands gripped her waist and hers tugged at my hair. The crackling energy sparked between us as the kiss went on and on, growing gradually deeper, until I could taste the blood that she had drunk in my mouth; my two favourite flavours – mountain lion and Bella – combined into one glorious mixture that made my head spin. Unneeded air passed from one set of lungs to the other as we panted, moaned and groaned. I knew that soon we were going to take things too far, and as much as I missed and craved her touch, I also wanted to make her first time in this life special for her, and I certainly wasn't going to accomplish that in the middle of the forest up against a tree. Carefully, I ended the kiss, pulling back slowly. She pouted adorably, opening her eyes wide and trying to pull me closer. She was strong enough that she managed to get my head down to her level, but I didn't let her distract me, offering an alternative.

"Bella," I sighed, moving my hands from her hips to her face. "I'm sure you haven't hunted enough yet, and I know you want to get back to the children as soon as possible. As much as I would love to continue, there will be plenty of time later."

"You started it." she grumbled, and even sulking she was beyond gorgeous.

I just laughed and kissed her nose. "I won't apologise for that."

"I don't want you to apologise." she said cheekily. I smiled and ran my thumb across her bottom lip tenderly.

"I love you." I murmured softly, not realising until I said it that this was the first time I had told her I loved her since she woke up. I wondered how I could go so long without expressing the most sure and fundamental truth of my entire existence.

"I love you too." she replied almost shyly, looking up at me in a way that made me feel mildly befuddled. I pulled away before she could tempt me with her feminine charms and took her hand before we took off running again. I just managed to keep up with her; anyone else would have been left behind very quickly, but my higher than average speed allowed me to keep pace.

We both hunted this time, taking down a large proportion of a herd of deer. Bella was finished before I was, making me realise how long it had actually been since I last fed. I hadn't actually gotten around to feeding the day the twins were born, though I'd meant to; the hunt was a cover for a project we were working on as a family, the end result being a gift for Bella which we were still trying to keep a secret.

Bella insisted we race back to the house, delighting in her new-found abilities, and she managed to beat me by jumping for the river sooner. Her exultant laughter and impromptu victory dance had me laughing along with her as I picked her up and spun her around in a circle. That made her squeal, which brought us to the attention of the rest of the family inside. One member in particular, whose excited shout made Bella's smile even wider.

"Momma!" Nessie called out, barrelling across the lawn towards us with Jacob hot on her heels. I could see his concern for her, knowing the frenzy newborns went into when faced with fresh blood and worrying that Bella might unintentionally hurt both Nessie and herself due to a momentary loss of control. He needn't have worried however; Bella had no trouble with either of their scents, and didn't even seem interested in Jacob at all as she bent down to catch Renesmee and wrap her in a hug that was tight and loving without using her full strength and crushing her. Her control continued to astound me; with every new challenge, she carried on as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. I couldn't help but smile along with my girls as they embraced. Soon though, Nessie's impatience got the best of her. She dropped to the ground and began to tug Bella towards the house.

"Come on Momma," she said, a touch of excited anticipation in her voice. "You have to come meet the babies."

Inside the house, Jasper was carefully monitoring Bella's emotion, and through him I saw her sudden spike of nervousness at Nessie's words. Of course, I couldn't miss the slight stiffening of her shoulders and the glance back at me that accompanied it. I just smiled at her calmly and stepped forward, placing my hand on the small of her back.

"Come on love," I murmured, guiding her towards the back door gently as our excited daughter bounced ahead of us and Jacob followed calmly behind. "They're waiting for you."

* * *

**Teehee, more cliff hangers.**

**I know, I'm evil :P**

**Don't worry though, chapter 12 is complete and chapter 13 is partially written, so they will be winging their way to you as soon as I have them typed up.**

**In other news, I've decided to respond to all reviews on all my stories from now on, so if you have any comments/questions, then they will get answered as soon as I get them. I'm excited :).**

**Anyhoo, I'm going to go to bed now... maybe.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Glitterb**


	12. Family

**You can thank the Easter holidays for getting this to you sooner than it might have arrived otherwise :P**

**A week in a Welsh cottage with a laptop and no internet makes for a very productive writer. Well, it does for me anyway.**

**Chapter 13 has almost finished being written, but I have yet to begin typing it, so I don't know when it will be coming. I may also be delayed by a dance show I have coming up in early may, and then the monster that is year 11 exam season begins :S**

**Just know that while I may prioritise things other than writing for the next month or so, fanfiction will always be my stress relief (or procrastination tool :P)**

**Enjoy!**

**Glitterb**

* * *

Chapter 12: Family

**BPOV**

Butterflies of excitement fluttered in my stomach as we approached the house. I had heard, through the pain of the venom's fire, my eldest daughter telling me all about her days and her brother and sister, but even so, I really didn't know them all that well. I'd never seen them, never heard them, never held them. Edward had, and that made me feel jealous. I knew that jealousy was irrational, and in the next second I felt guilty for even feeling it. All the sensations and emotions running through me were beginning to give me whiplash; there was just so much going on around me, and everything seemed to draw my attention. Flipping again, my emotions circled back around to nervousness as Edward led me through the back door and into the living room. Alice appeared and handed me a plain blue blouse, which I was grateful for; my hunting hadn't exactly been neat and tidy the way Edward's was, and I was covered in blood and dirt with big rips in my dress. Once the shirt was buttoned up, it hung just long enough to cover the worst, leaving the relatively undamaged lower hem hanging like a skirt. I got a proper greeting from the whole family, with hugs and smiles and kind words, though Rosalie was still conspicuously absent. Just as I was about to ask where she was, I spotted her sitting on one of the big white couches with her back to me, talking quietly to something in her arms. Edward sat beside her, also cradling something, and I moved towards them almost in a trance. All of the others vanished as I moved, and Rose looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," was all I could manage, distracted as I was by what she was holding. The soft pattering heartbeats of the babies and Nessie, who hovered at the end of the couch, seemed to fill my ears until I couldn't hear anything else.

Rosalie stood up, leaving her seat vacant and nodding for me to take it. I sat down gingerly, moving at almost human speed in my nervousness. I was wary of the new strength and speed I could feel singing through every cell of my body, still unsure how I was supposed to control it all. Out of habit, I bit my lip, and the action felt strange and foreign; the feeling of strong sharp teeth on impenetrable skin was incredibly odd. Edward gave me a reassuring smile, and I relaxed minutely. Rosalie held out the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Here, you take EJ. He's getting impatient." she said with an adoring smile. The bundle wriggled and cooed excitedly, and she laughed lightly.

"Alright little man, here's your Momma." she murmured, leaning down to place my son in my arms. As nervous as I was, I felt instantly calmed when my arms curled into the familiar position around him and I looked down into his face.

EJ stared up at me, his wide green eyes sparkling like two emeralds in his pale face. His wriggling had dislodged the blankets around him, revealing a pale blue onesie and a head of crazy bronze hair. He smiled at me, showing off two rows of pearly teeth. He was the spitting image of his father, and just like with Renesmee, I was instantly enchanted.

"He's perfect." I whispered, my voice full of wonder.

"I know," Edward whispered back. "They both are."

A soft, happy giggle drew my attention to his arms and the other baby that he held. Smaller than EJ, this baby had slightly longer, wavy hair and longer eyelashes, pink lips and slightly pink cheeks which made her skin look like fresh cream.

"A girl?" I asked softly, and Edward nodded.

"Elizabeth Rose." He smiled sheepishly. "I named her. I hope you don't mind."

I smiled back at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Of course I don't mind." I said like it was obvious. "It's a beautiful name."

Elizabeth laughed again, reaching out towards me and kicking her legs. EJ copied her, grabbing hold of a lock of my hair that hung near him and pulling on it. Edward chuckled while I gently uncurled his little fist and kissed his forehead with a smile.

"Ma!" Elizabeth suddenly yelled, straining out of her father's arms in an attempt to get to me.

"Alright my precious." he soothed her, shifting his weight so she didn't fall. He slid slightly closer and carefully showed me how to balance EJ on one arm so that I could hold both of them at once. When I was human it would have been awkward at best, and almost certainly impossible, but now it was effortless; I was more aware of every part of my body than I ever had been before, and that new awareness made everything I did feel like the easiest thing in the world. It helped that the babies were far more developed than other children their age and didn't need someone else to hold their heads up for them. Both of them cooed happily when they were settled, seeming glad to be near each other as well as me. Edward put his arm around me and reached around to stroke Elizabeth's hair softly, leaning in close and resting his chin lightly on my shoulder.

"I am so proud of you." he whispered softly into my ear, his voice burning with love, and kissed my cheek tenderly. I couldn't help but smile and lean back into him contentedly. I could see Nessie still hovering nervously, though she had edged closer and closer with each passing minute. I nudged Edward gently with my elbow, and nodded minutely in her direction. He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"What are you doing all the way over there Ness?" he asked teasingly. Her face lit up in response, and she bounced over to us and into his lap, curling against his chest. I leaned over and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"What do you think?" I asked her, smiling happily. "Shall we keep them?"

She laughed, as did Edward, and nodded.

"They're fun." she informed me matter-of-factly. "They talk to each other all the time, and it's so funny." She giggled.

"Ne'mee!" EJ shouted suddenly, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Luboo Ne'mee!" Elizabeth added, also clapping.

"They're talking already?" I said, surprised by this new development.

"If you can call it talking." Edward replied with a soft smile. "They don't master things overnight the way Nessie did. It takes them a bit of practice. They seem to have conversations with each other, and they understand the words we say and what they want to say in response. They just can't quite connect that knowledge with the muscles in their mouths."

"They talk another way too!" Nessie said, bouncing excitedly. "They can talk in their thoughts!"

She touched her hot little hand to my cheek, showing me a memory of a discussion she'd had with the twins just that morning. They'd sat on the nursery floor in a circle, holding hands, and the twins had asked her questions – mostly about me – just by thinking, and she answered them in the same way.

"Wow." I breathed, then gasped as the twins each laid a hand on my arm and joined in the conversation.

_We love you Momma, _they both thought at once. _We missed you._

I smiled, trying out the rather odd sensation of thinking my answer.

_I missed you too. _I thought. _And I love you too, very much._

I knew it had worked when they gurgled happily and took their hands off my arm to clap in perfect unison. Nessie giggled and Edward and I both laughed.

"I could hear you." He whispered in my ear wonderingly. "I heard you in their thoughts. Your mind is so beautiful love."

I smiled bashfully, embarrassed by his praise, and waited for a blush that would never come. The absence of the usual rush of heat to my cheeks threw me for a moment, before Edward distracted me with a soft kiss behind my ear and another whispered, "So beautiful." that sent an entirely different heat rushing through my whole body.

"Ick." said EJ, and we laughed again. There was a lot of laughing and smiling that day.

~ADP~

I carefully pulled a blanket up over the sleeping twins. They both slept in the same crib, waking up and crying if they were separated, and they had automatically curled up side by side when I put them down on the soft mattress. Their hands were clasped together between them, and Elizabeth had her other thumb in her mouth, seemingly unaffected by EJ's soft snoring in her ear. I smiled as they shifted slightly in their sleep, glad that their peaceful faces were free from stress or sadness.

I turned to say goodnight to Nessie, who had scrambled into the rocking chair I had just vacated. While I was changing, Alice and Emmet had gone to Charlie's house and told him that I missed the comfort of my old room, and that I'd asked them to come and get my rocking chair. Charlie, still worried as he thought I was ill, quickly agreed and helped them get it into the back seat of the Volvo, sending them off with a get well soon for me and making them promise to get me to call him as soon as I could. In actual fact, the rocking chair had been a surprise gift for me, and one that I greatly appreciated.

"Come on missie," I said softly, trying not to wake the babies as I scooped up my oldest daughter. "Time for bed."

She cuddled into my side as I carried her to her new 'big girl' bed and tucked her in. She was unusually quiet, a pensive look on her face that had me worried. She'd seemed detached and upset all day, and I knew Edward had seen it too, but we hadn't brought it up while she was busy playing with the twins.

"Are you okay honey?" I asked her now, stroking her hair softly. Instead of answering, she gave me a question of her own.

"Momma, will you and Daddy still love me even though you have the twins now?"  
I was taken aback for a moment, but when I thought about it her worries made sense; with Edward shut away with me and everyone else focused almost completely on the babies, she was bound to feel a little left out.

"Of course not darling!" I told her. "Why would you think that?"

She shrugged and looked down at her lap, twisting her fingers around the legs of a stuffed wolf that Jacob had given her.

"Nessie, look at me." I said seriously. She peered up at me through her lashes. I put a finger under her chin and gently guided her face up so I could see her properly.

"You have no reason to think that we won't love you anymore. That's not possible." I paused, seeing her speculative look.

"You know," I said softly, releasing her chin and looking down at me hands. "There was a time when I didn't think I could love anyone more than I loved my parents, my mother especially. But then I moved here." I smiled softly and looked back up at her now fascinated little face.

"And I met your father." I went on. "And I found a love I'd never felt before in my life. Then you came along, and it happened again. But just because I fell in love with Daddy, doesn't mean I don't love my parents anymore. Just because I love you, doesn't mean I don't love Daddy anymore."

I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and cradled her cheek in the palm of my hand. "And just because I love the twins, doesn't mean that I don't love you. That's the wonderful thing about love." And I leaned in close and whispered like I was sharing a great secret with her. "We can always make more."

Renesmee's eyes were wide and shining.

"Really?" she whispered, her voice in awe.

I nodded. "Always. You know it too."

"I do?" she asked with a little frown.

Again, I nodded, still smiling. "You do. You love your brother and sister don't you?"

She nodded furiously. "Of course I do!"

"But that doesn't stop you loving me and Daddy, does it?"

She shook her head.

"Well there you go." I said. "It doesn't matter how many people you love, you always have enough to go around. You love everyone equally, no matter if you've loved them for days or years. And hey," I grinned. "Even if we're busy with Elizabeth and EJ, you'll always have Jacob."

I patted the head of her little wolf and she giggled.

"Silly Momma, that's not Jacob!"

I pretended to be astonished. "It's not?"

She giggled again and held the wolf up in front of my face. "This is Wolfy."

"I see." I said, nodding as if it was obvious. "Well, can you and Wolfy give me a goodnight hug?"

She smiled and nodded, leaning up and wrapping her arms around me.

_I love you Momma_, she thought with her hand on my neck.

"I love you too Renesmee." I whispered. "Never doubt that."

She hummed contentedly, then yawned.

I chuckled. "Time to go to sleep now, little princess."

"Okay," she sighed, lying down with her head on the pillow. I tucked the covers in around her carefully and kissed her forehead softly.

"Goodnight darling." I murmured.

"Goodnight Momma." she mumbled sleepily.

I checked on the twins one more time – they were still sleeping peacefully – and paused at the door to turn out the light. Even in the darkness, my newly enhanced eyesight allowed me to see my children's faces as clearly as in daylight. The sight brought yet another soft smile to my lips as I quietly closed the door and crossed the hall to mine and Edward's room. I stood still for a moment, listening to the sounds of the house. It was mostly quiet, just a few soft conversations going on downstairs. I didn't listen too closely, but I couldn't help overhearing the muffled moaning and groaning already coming from Rose and Emmet's room any more than I could stop the way my face twisted into a grimace in response. Ignoring them, I opened the door to our room. It was empty, but I could hear water running in the bathroom.

"Edward?" I called, keeping my voice at a normal volume since he could hear me anyway.

"I'm in the shower love." he called back, also quiet.

"I guessed that." I said with a smile, rolling my eyes. "What are you doing in there?"

"I'll be out in a moment." he promised, avoiding my question.

Curious and confused, I went to sit on the edge of the bed with my back to the bathroom door and began pulling off my shoes and unbuttoning my blouse.

"Did you hear Nessie just now?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Yes I did." he sighed. "I'll have to have a word with her in the morning. Although I think you pretty much covered everything. That was very impressive."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I slipped off my shirt and reached behind me for the zipper of my ruined dress. Before I found it, I heard the water shut off and the door open behind me.

I turned around, and my jaw dropped. Edward was standing in the door way of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. His hair was still wet from the shower, crystal water droplets glistening amongst the copper strands, which stood up in their usual wild disarray. His perfect face was set in a cheeky grin, but I could see the same old familiar hunger in his eyes, burning deep and intense just below the surface.

"Need some help with that?" he asked, his voice low and slightly amused. Unable to find my voice, I simply nodded slowly and watched his lithe, graceful movements as he approached me. As soon as he was close enough, he reached out and ran his hands up and down my sides. But rather than going for the zipper as I expected him to, he gripped the fabric on either side of my waist, ripping the already damaged dress down the middle and pulling it off my arms.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, astonished.

"What?" he shrugged, his face the picture of innocence. "It's not like you could wear it again. Besides," He leaned in to whisper in my ear huskily. "Zippers take too long."

His words ignited the fire that had bee smouldering gently in my stomach since our kiss in the woods, and I couldn't hold back a moan as I gripped his hair tightly between my fingers and tugged his mouth to mine. Our lips moved together softly at first, but they quickly grew more frantic and hurried, an almost feral need taking over my mind completely. My fingers continued to pull at his hair while his flexed around my hips, pulling me impossibly closer. Without really realising how it happened, we ended up on the bed, still kissing as I lay flat while he hovered over me. Our underwear quickly went the same way as my dress, and our bodies, his now warm to me rather than cold, pressed tightly together; the space between us was non-existent. I was at the mercy of his hands as he caressed every curve of my body, and -

"Oh Rosie," Emmet moaned downstairs. "Just like that baby."

I broke away from Edward and he groaned in frustration, burying his head in my neck.

"Well that's distracting." I muttered.

"Tell me about it." he mumbled sullenly.

"You think this is bad." I heard Jasper say. "Wait until they really get going."

Alice giggled, and I was struck again by the sensitivity of my new hearing; it was almost as if they were in the room with us.

Edward huffed angrily and pulled away from me slightly as the noise downstairs intensified. I utilised my enhanced strength to keep him close, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist, but I couldn't stop him from raising his head and speaking over his shoulder.

"Can you at least try to keep it down Emmet?" he said tersely.

Emmet snorted. "You're not exactly quiet yourself Eddie." he cackled evilly.

Edward growled and there were several laughs from various rooms in the house.

"Behave boys." Esme scolded gently. "We've gotten along fine for the last however many decades, don't let's start fighting now."

Edward just huffed again, and I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped through my lips.

"Just ignore them darling." I whispered, drawing his head back towards me until our lips brushed softly together. "Focus on me."

We kissed, deep and slow. I nipped at his lower lip, and he grunted, pushing against me in a way that made the most delicious sensations spark through my limbs and set every nerve ending in my body tingling. His mouth pressed tighter to mine and the rest of the world faded away as our lips parted and our tongues tangled.

Needless to say, the noise of the other couples in the house didn't bother us for the rest of the night.

~ADP~

Being a newborn meant that my appetite was bigger than most of the others – I got thirsty much more quickly and drank more at each feeding. I found myself needing to hunt every day to begin with, and it was on the second of these daily hunts, the day after I had my talk with Nessie, that the first major drama occurred.

Edward was my hunting partner, and that day we were joined by Nessie and Jacob. Jake didn't actually need to hunt, but his presence encouraged Nessie by bringing out her competitive streak and allowed Edward and I to relax a little and focused on our own feeding.

The four of us had come to a long open stretch of grass, and Nessie and Jake had stopped to play in the slowly gathering snow that fell from the sky gently, like a picture on a Christmas card. Renesmee was jumping as high as she could, trying to catch the flakes and seeing how long she could hold them before her body heat made them melt. Jacob acted as a sort of ladder, letting her stand on his shoulders so she could jump higher, and was always careful to be near her so he could cushion her fall if needed. We followed behind them, smiling and laughing at their antics. I reached out a hand every so often, catching a snowflake on the tip of my finger and studying the bright facets of it. Even in the weak light of the sun filtering through the clouds, it was like looking at a cluster of little diamonds, each one glittering and shooting out tiny eight colour rainbows. Edward always seemed slightly amused by my fascination with the tiny crystals, but his eyes were warm and tender as his fingers gently combed the tangles from my hair; I was neater now than I had been on my first hunt, but I still made a little mess taking down a stag earlier. All in all, we were having a very enjoyable afternoon.

I knew something was wrong when Edward's fingers froze in my hair and his whole body went rigid. I looked away from where Nessie was throwing little snowballs at Jake, glancing at his face.

"What is it?" I asked, but he wasn't listening, staring off into the distance. I followed his gaze, past the snow and the trees to the mountains, where my attention was instantly drawn to something shimmering on a cliff face. My eyes focused like binoculars, and I saw that the shimmer came from the almost silver blonde hair of a woman clinging to the rock. Even at this distance it was clear that she was a vampire, but I couldn't clearly see her eyes, and that had me immediately on edge.

"Who is it?" I asked, whispering for no reason I could think of.

"Irina." Edward replied just as quietly.

"Can you hear her?"

"No, she's too far away."

Renesmee leaped into the air again and Irina seemed to focus on her for a moment before she glared at us.

"Should we go and talk to her?" I asked Edward, wanting very much to find out the source of her anger but unsure if approaching her was sensible. He hesitated, then nodded.

"We're going to look further up in the mountains." he called to the others. "Stay here, and we'll be back soon."

Jacob nodded his big shaggy head and barked in acknowledgement. Nessie nodded distractedly, still fixated on the snow.

We took off into the trees towards Irina, and I let Edward run slightly ahead; he knew Irina's scent and would be more able to track her if she ran off. Being in the trees made me anxious, since I couldn't see the mountains anymore, so I climbed up into the branches until they came back into view. Edward followed my lead, and I happily copied the way he leapt and swung through the branches so that he didn't sacrifice his speed for a better vantage point. I kept one eye on Irina even as I watched him, and we both saw the moment she realised we were coming towards her. She started to clamber up the cliff, and we sped up in response. She was fast, but we were faster, and we caught up to her just as she got properly into the mountains. Over the wind that whipped past me, I heard Edward gasp, "No!", his voice horrified, and he sped up again. I wasn't expecting it, and I fell behind for a split second before I ran faster as well. I wasn't sure where the extra speed kept coming from; every time I felt like I couldn't go faster, I somehow managed it.

"Irina!" Edward yelled. "Wait!"

She didn't slow.

"Please!" he tried again, sounding almost desperate. "Please, stop and listen to us!"

To my surprise, she did stop, wheeling around suddenly with a snarl. I skidded to a stop, almost slamming into Edward's back as he too came to an abrupt standstill.

"Why should I listen?" Irina hissed. "How can you possibly condone what you've done?"

"She's not what you think." he insisted, holding out his hands pleadingly. "I swear to you Irina, none of us would ever be so callous, not after what happened to your mother."

She spat into the snow, clearly not believing him. Edward's words had caused something to click into place in my head, and I suddenly understood Irina's anger. I had thought perhaps it was to do with our comradeship with Jacob, that she was still sore over Laurent's death and the part that the pack played in it. Now I saw what had really set her off.

She thought that Renesmee was an immortal child.

Everything Edward and Carlisle had told me about that dark time in the Denali sisters' history came rushing back, despite it being a human memory, and I recalled at once that their experience had made all three sisters very vigilant when it came to the law. I had no doubt that Irina would, having made her assumptions about my daughter, go immediately to those who would deal with it in the proper way.

Irina quickly confirmed my suspicions.

"Give me one reason to believe you." she told Edward, still half snarling. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go straight to the Volturi and tell them what you've done."

"No!" I hissed, my protective instinct instantly kicking in at even the possibility of a threat to my family. I slipped automatically into a defensive crouch and bared my teeth. Edward put his hand on my arm in an attempt to calm me, and he too was tensed, though for a different reason. I was tensed to spring; he was ready to stop me if I tried.

"Shh Bella," he murmured softly, placatingly. "Let me."

He held out a hand to Irina again in invitation. "Come with us." he begged her. "Come and meet her, and let us show you why you are wrong. If you still don't believe us, we'll let you go."

I gritted my teeth, holding back the part of me that wanted to snarl at him for even suggesting we let her tell lies to Aro that could get us all killed.

Irina seemed to consider the idea for a moment, and I suddenly realised how hard the choice must be for her; the Cullens were, after all, the closest thing she had to family besides her sisters. It would not be easy to condemn them to death, even if she believed she was justified, and any alternative would likely be very tempting.

"Alright." she conceded at last. "But if I am not convinced..."

"We won't stop you." Edward promised, wincing slightly.

Irina eyed me suspiciously, arching one perfect eyebrow in silent question. I just nodded stiffly, afraid to speak in case my emotions took over and ruined everything.

"Alright." she repeated, and gestured for us to lead the way. I took off at once, eager to get back to Renesmee and let her know what was going on. I didn't look back to see if they followed, and I didn't care; I just wanted my little girl safe in my arms, where I could protect her from all the evils of the world.

I only just made it back to the clearing first; I had just enough time to grab hold of Nessie, and respond to Jacob's questioning look with a quick, "Irina.", before the vampire in question arrived, Edward just behind her. Nessie stiffened and hugged herself to me tighter at the sight of an unfamiliar and clearly hostile face. Her hand was pressed against my neck, and her mind was full of worried, frantic questions; who is she, what is she doing here, do you know her, is she dangerous, why is she looking at me like that? I wanted to calm her, but since I wasn't calm myself that wasn't going to be possible anytime soon.

Irina stared at Nessie, not even blinking.

"Do you see now?" Edward murmured softly.

"I don't believe it." she muttered. "What _is _it?"

I had to hold back a growl; I didn't take kindly to people who called my children 'it'.

"_She,_" Edward emphasised, "is our daughter. Not our creation, our biological child. She was born while Bella was still human, and she's half human herself."

Irina came closer, moving slowly until she stood right in front of us. She glanced swiftly at Jacob, standing right beside me now, and wrinkled her nose before returning her attention to Nessie. Edward came with her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. She stiffened a little, but didn't shrug him off.

"Just look at her Irina." he said softly, soothingly, trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere. "You can see the flush in her cheeks. You can hear her heartbeat. She isn't an immortal child, she isn't a danger."

Irina still looked sceptical.

"Let her show you." Edward insisted, holding a hand out to Renesmee in invitation. "Go on Nessie, tell her about yourself. Let her see you aren't a threat."

Nessie looked back and forth between her father and Irina, then looked up at me.

_Should I Momma? s_he asked. _Is it okay?_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to calm down. When I felt like I wasn't going to explode at any second, I opened my eyes and nodded for her to go ahead. Cautiously, carefully, she leaned out of my arms towards Irina, stretching out her hand. Irina took a step backwards with a little hiss, and she shrank back too, frightened.

"It's alright." Edward assured them both, taking hold of Irina's wrist and pulling her hand up to hover near Nessie's still outstretched palm.

"She won't hurt you," he said softly, and again he was speaking to both of them. He gave Nessie a little nod and let go of Irina, leaving the choice up to her. Though she still looked suspicious, after a second or two of hesitation Irina's curiosity got the best of her and she touched the tips of her fingers very gently to Nessie's hand. Nessie's eyes closed, and, through the hand still on my neck, I saw what she was showing to Irina.

She started at the very beginning, with her first memories of the sounds of voices, mine and Edward's muted and muffled but still clear to her, and the steady thump of my heart from somewhere above her head. She remembered darkness and warmth, comfort and security. Then came a bright light and cold hands, soft blankets and Rosalie's soothing voice, followed quickly by my face and then Edward's. She remembered her first bottle, and meeting the rest of the family. She remembered measurements being taken, half overheard conversations about how quickly she was growing. She remembered my birthday, and the weeks of our developing routine, and being told she was going to be a big sister, and the rapid expanding of my belly. She remembered the frightening birth of the twins, the three days of nervous waiting while I changed, and finally our conversation form the night before. Then she pulled back, shy again, and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead, told her quietly how well she had done, how brave she was to relive all of that, how proud I was of her.

Irina blinked as if awakening from a trance, and her stare now was utterly disbelieving, without a hint of suspicion or malice.

"Incredible." she whispered, and Edward chuckled.

"Do you believe her?" I asked, nervous. She blinked again, then nodded slowly.

"How could I not?" she said, her voice still sounding a little startled. "Such a vivid gift... I've never seen anything like it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nessie smiling, practically glowing with pride at Irina's praise. I couldn't help but smile too, giving her another gentle kiss.

"There are others?" Irina asked Edward, and he nodded.

"They're back at the house if you want to go and meet them." he offered. "And you could borrow our phone to call your sisters if you would like. I know they're very worried about you."

That seemed to make up her mind; I saw a brief expression of guilt flash across her face before it set in determination and she nodded.

"I'd like that." she said with a little smile.

We ran straight back to the house, and Irina almost seemed surprised by the warm welcome she got, even without any warning or advanced notice that she was coming. EJ was a little wary of her at first – he seemed inclined to be suspicious of strangers – but Elizabeth seemed to like her well enough, and Irina was more enchanted by all the children the longer she spent with them. By the time she got around to calling Tanya, she was even smiling and playing with them. We tried our best to give her privacy when she was on the phone with her sisters, but we gathered that her apology for running off was easily accepted and she had quickly moved on to telling them all about our latest additions to the family. She decided to go straight home, not wanting to be away any longer, but promised to come back and visit sometime in the new year, and bring the rest of her family with her. Rosalie gave her some pictures, in case the other Denalis wanted to see what the children looked like, and she accepted them gratefully.

Just before she was going to leave, Irina pulled me aside and unexpectedly apologised for her actions in the summer.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." she told me, her eyes sad. "I knew Laurent wasn't committed to our lifestyle, and it shouldn't have made me angry that your friends destroyed him when he was killing innocent people. I just..."

She bit her lip, clearly unsure how to go on. I waited, not wanting to push her.

"I felt like... maybe... I was starting to really feel something for him." she finally admitted. "Something more than normal friendship. My sisters and I have been alone for so long... to think that I might have had the chance to end that loneliness and it was taken away from me..."

I put my hand over hers. "I understand. And I don't judge you for what you did Irina."

Irina shook her head. "You should. I was petty and selfish and childish... Carlisle's never asked anything of us before, and it was my fault Tanya refused our help when you had most need of it... I refused to come to your _wedding _for crying out loud. The biggest day of your life, and Edward's, and the biggest event our families have had in decades, and I didn't come because I was still holding a grudge over someone who didn't deserve it. How can you even begin to forgive me?"

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "Easily. Like you said, you thought you had a chance for something more with Laurent, and losing it can't have been easy. I just hope we can be friends from now on, and stop this split between our families getting any bigger."

She nodded and smiled back at me. "Of course. I'd love that."

We parted that evening on much better terms than we'd met, with warm hugs and promises to call soon before Irina disappeared into the forest with a wave.

"I like her." Nessie told me as I was putting her to bed that night.

I smiled. "Me too honey. Me too."

~ADP~

The next day, the talk of moving started. Dartmouth had lost any lingering appeal for me, and I wanted to stay in Forks a little longer for Charlie's sake, as well as to minimise the big shake up for the children while they were still so young. However, there were other things that needed to be considered, like Carlisle's physical age versus the age he claimed to be. As the member of our family with the most human contact, it was vital that he avoid suspicion at all costs to prevent the Volturi from coming down on our heads.

Jacob didn't like the moving talk, and I could understand why. His imprint on Renesmee had made her his top priority, but he couldn't just leave La Push when we moved on; he still had his father and his sister to think about, as well as his responsibilities to the pack. I shared his reservations; though I hadn't spoken to my father in over a week, I still felt obliged to stay close to him for as long as possible.

Unfortunately, when the twins were about a week old, my choice was taken away from me.

It was a day like any other. The twins, slightly more human than Renesmee, were in the habit of taking a short nap after lunch and they had just settled down to sleep. The rest of the family was scattered through the house; Esme and Carlisle were both in their respective studies, Carlisle reading and Esme sketching, and Rosalie and Emmet were setting up a game of chess in the living room while Alice flipped through clothing websites on the computer and Jasper arranged cards for a game of solitaire at the dining room table. Edward was playing the piano, lost in his music, and I was playing with Nessie in the back garden. Well, she was playing, chasing birds around and giggling madly while I watched with a smile on my face, making sure she didn't run straight into the river.

After about fifteen minutes, we both looked up at the sound of Jacob's heavy paws beating against the forest floor, his heavy heart pounding as he raced towards us. Nessie's already happy face lit up even more, and she seemed to forget the birds entirely for a moment as she bounced up and down with glee.

"Jakey!" she squealed when he finally came into view in human form across the river. I smiled and waved to him, but he didn't smile back and his answering wave was distracted. He leapt across the river, only just reaching the near bank without getting wet, and Nessie instantly wrapped herself around his legs. He patted her head and smiled a little, but there was evidently something else on his mind. He walked across the lawn towards me, Nessie skipping along at his side and chattering happily. While he didn't seem to be ignoring her, he didn't look like he was really paying attention to what she was saying either.

"Hey Bells," he said when they reached me. "Do you think I could talk to you inside? It's kind of important."

"Sure Jake." I replied, perplexed, standing up to lead the way in.

"Stay out here honey," Jacob murmured to Renesmee. "I need to talk to your mom and dad for a minute."

"Okay Jakey." she said breezily, looking only a little bit confused.

"Stay away from the river darling." I told her sternly, and she nodded in acknowledgement before racing off after the birds again.

Jacob and I went inside, meeting up with Edward in the living room. He had stopped playing, though he was still sitting on the piano bench, and he was frowning in confusion.

"What's going on Jacob?" he asked. "I can't understand what you're thinking."

Jacob looked upset. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry you guys. We didn't know... Dad didn't mean to... We weren't trying..."

He seemed muddled and confused, unable to finish one thought before moving on to the next one.

"Jacob," I said, my frown matching Edward's. "Just explain slowly and calmly exactly what is going on. Did something happen to Billy?"

He shook his head. "No, Dad's fine. Okay..." He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Okay, so you know how Charlie helped Sue out a lot when Harry died?"

I nodded, not sure where the link was.

"Well, they've been getting pretty close lately, and Sue invited him to a bonfire we had the other night, just for fun. And Dad... he wasn't really thinking about it, he just asked Charlie if he wanted to hear the legends. And of course Charlie said yes."

"You mean the same legends you told me?" I asked, dread beginning to take root in the pit of my stomach.

He nodded, looking guilty. "He didn't mean anything by it. He didn't think... well, he was hoping Charlie wouldn't make the connection-"

Edward growled, cutting him off, and appeared suddenly at my side.

"Charlie knows." he snarled.

Horror washed through me as the look on Jacob's face and his slow nod confirmed that he spoke the truth.

"Charlie called our house this morning," he said, very quietly. "Started yelling at Dad for keeping secrets and telling him lies. He barely let him get a word in edgeways. Then he said..." He trailed off abruptly, as if he'd said too much.

"What, Jacob?" I said, taking a step towards him and clenching my hands into fists. "What did he say?"

"It will make you angry." he hedged, not meeting my eye.

"I don't care." I snapped, angry already. "Tell me."

Jacob paused for a moment before he sighed, resigned.

"He thinks Edward forced you to marry him." he finally admitted. "He said he was coming to get you out of here and take you home."

My anger evaporated and I froze, shocked beyond comprehension by the conclusion my father had drawn. I could feel many eyes on me, waiting for my reaction.

"But I am home." I mumbled numbly. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and held me to him tightly.

"I won't let him take you." he murmured in my ear. "I won't let him come between us."

"Neither will we." Rosalie added fiercely, and Alice, Emmet and Jasper all nodded in agreement. Carlisle was frowning and Esme looked worried, but they both nodded as well. The whole family had gathered in the living room by this point, with the exception of the children, and they stood in a circle, as if they were forming a protective barrier around us.

In the distance, the wail of a police siren approached, getting louder and louder. Rather than passing and fading away as the sounds of most cars did, it continued to get closer, and it was clear that the car had turned onto the driveway and was coming towards the house. Quickly.

Upstairs, the babies woke up, the foreign sound stirring them from their sleep and setting them off crying. In no more than a few seconds they were howling pitifully, panicked and frightened by the noise. Reacting on instinct, I broke out of the circle and dashed upstairs to the nursery without a backward glance. I could focus on nothing but the crying of my children and the wailing siren getting closer all the time. The noise, heard through my now more sensitive ears, threatened to deafen me, and I had to stop outside the nursery door for a second, screwing my eyes shut and clamping my hands over my ears to try and block it out before I could continue. Then I pushed the door open and rushed to the crib, scooping up both of the twins at once and trying to shush them gently.

A moment later, there was a shout and a screech of brakes outside, followed by a shrill scream and a low metallic crunch. The front door opened and slammed shut, and over the crying of the babies in my arms, I heard Nessie whimpering in terror.

"He's not alone." Edward hissed angrily, and sure enough not one but three doors slammed outside.

Elizabeth and EJ were still wailing, their little faces red and tear stained as they clung to me and each other, their cries almost indistinguishable from the blaring siren.

"Shh my darlings," I murmured to them. "Momma's here, Momma's got you. Momma won't let anything hurt you."

_Not even your grandfather, _I added mentally, and braced myself for the coming storm.


	13. Exposed

**Hey there people.**

**My apologies, as usual, for the ridiculously long time between updates. I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out, and I've been wrestling with getting the ending done for ages now. Good news is that I'm almost finished with my GCSE exams (only one more to do!) and once they're all finished I'm pretty much free for the rest of the summer, so hopefully I'll use my time wisely and get some writing done.**

**Thank you so much for all your patience. I love you guys! :)**

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

**Glitterb**

* * *

Chapter 13: Exposed

**Renee POV**

"Charlie, is this really necessary?" I asked nervously. Charlie was speeding down the Cullens' long driveway at close to a hundred miles an hour, sirens shrieking madly – in other words, not at all how he normally drove. I was fairly sure he hadn't lifted his foot off the gas pedal since we'd left his house no more than five minutes before. I wasn't sure exactly how long it had been; I didn't dare look at my watch, as I had a feeling that trying to focus on the little clock face would probably make me feel ill.

"Necessary?" Charlie spluttered, turning sharply into another twist in the drive at breakneck speed. "Of course it's god damn necessary! They _stole_ her Renee!"

"Hey, don't shout at her!" Phil protested from the back seat. He'd been incredibly accommodating, using up more of his vacation time when I decided to spring a surprise Christmas visit on Bella. We went to Charlie's house first to see if he wanted to come with us, and found Charlie yelling something about the Cullens and vampires and continually insisting that we had to 'go and get her back' right away. Unsure what else to do, we followed him out, climbed into his police cruiser and held on for dear life when he set off like a bat out of hell.

The Cullen's front lawn was visible now, no more turns before the green expanse opened up, and Charlie, without slowing down, turned around and glared at Phil.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" he snapped angrily. "I don't care what you think, this is about _my _daughter, and-"

I cut Charlie off, because we were still racing along, and I could see something small and vaguely person shaped ahead of us – it was hard to tell because we were going so fast – which we were going to hit if he didn't stop.

"Charlie, look out!" I screeched, and he snapped his head around. His eyes widened and he stomped on the brake. The brakes squealed madly in protest, but we kept skidding across the muddy ground towards what I could now see was a little girl with bright red-brown hair. She seemed frozen in shock and fear, unable to move as the shrieking, wailing cruiser bore down on her.

A second later, the car stopped dead. I jerked forward at least an inch before my seatbelt snapped taut and forced me back into my seat.

Standing in front of the car, between us and the little girl, was Edward. His hand was on the front of the bonnet, as if he had stopped it, and his eyes burned with anger as he glared at us. For a second, the tension sat thickly in the air, a strange silence settling though the siren screamed on. Then Edward turned, snatched up the girl and vanished into the house, moving so fast it was almost impossible to see him. The three of us were frozen for a moment more, before Charlie shoved his door open and got out, stalking towards the house without bothering to turn off the siren, though he slammed his door behind him angrily. Phil and I scrambled out after him, following him across the lawn.

"Charlie, I really think you should stop and think about this!" I called, but he just ignored me, stomping up the porch steps and pulling the door open without knocking. By the time we caught up to him, he was already yelling loudly at the gathered Cullens, hurling accusations and threats that were barely recognisable as English. The noise in the room was deafening; Charlie's shouting and the siren were mixed up with the very unexpected sound of crying babies – definitely more than one – coming from somewhere upstairs and the sobs of the little girl, who I could see curled up against Edward behind everyone else.

Over all the noise, a voice echoed from the upper floors. It was female, and it rang like a bell and sounded like singing, even as it shouted angrily.

"Will someone _please _turn that siren off!" the voice yelled.

"On it!" Emmet called back, and promptly vanished. The siren cut off abruptly, and Emmet was back in the same second, the front door swinging closed behind him. Charlie barely seemed to notice.

"Where is she?" he was yelling. "What have you done to her?"

"We haven't done anything." Carlisle responded calmly, finally able to get a word in edgeways. He held his hands up, almost in surrender, or to show he meant no harm. "We've done everything we can to take care of Bella."

"Don't you lie to me." Charlie growled, still glaring at the serene doctor. "I know what you are, what you do. Don't think you can pull the wool over my eyes."

"You know nothing about us." Rosalie hissed, stepping forward.

"Rose." Carlisle cautioned her, and she stepped back again, still glowering.

Charlie began to rant and rave again, provoked by her aggressive response, but I was distracted by a tugging on my elbow. I looked down and was surprised to see the little girl looking up at me. While we had all been focused on Charlie, she had calmed herself down and crept around the edge of the room to reach where I was standing. She put a finger to her lips, warning me to be quiet, and then slipped her little hand into mine and began to lead me towards the stairs. I glanced back at Phil, who had spotted my movement and raised his eyebrow at me. I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring nod back, then turned to follow the girl.

She led me through the house, up two flights of stairs, which was further than I'd been before; there were really only one or two times I'd been in this house, and I'd only gone as far as Alice's room on the second floor.  
"Are you alright?" I asked the little girl cautiously. She looked back at me and tilted her head, as if wondering what I meant. Her wide brown eyes were unnervingly familiar as they glittered in the low light.

"The car almost hit you." I explained gently. "You didn't get hurt or frightened?"

She seemed to think about it for a moment, then shook her head.

"Daddy saved me." she said in a high soprano voice, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world; it was like she couldn't imagine any situation where he wouldn't save her. Of course, I got hung up on '_Daddy'_.She called Edward 'Daddy'?

We'd reached the top floor of the building by now, and the sound of the crying babies was louder. It was coming from the open door on one side of the corridor and was accompanied by a gentle voice shushing and murmuring soothing words. The little girl dropped my hand and went straight to the door, leaving me standing at the head of the stairs. As I cautiously approached, the voice inside began to sing softly, a song I recognised; I had sung it many times to Bella during her childhood, whenever she was upset or scared.

"When I am down and all my soul so weary,

When troubles come and my heart burdened be,

Then I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit a while with me."

Tentatively, I peered into the room, which was very obviously a nursery; there was a crib on one side and a small bed on the other. In the middle of the room was a woman with her back to me. Her slender frame was wrapped in a plain white blouse and blue jeans, her long brown hair cascading down her back in waves. It was from her that the singing came.

"You raise me up so I can stand on mountains,

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas,

I am strong when I am on your shoulders,

You raise me up to more than I can be."

Her arms cradled something, presumably the babies, who had now stopped crying and settled into a soft whimpering only just audible over the singing. Sure enough, two tiny heads were visible over the woman's shoulders, each topped with the same odd reddish brown hair as Edward and the little girl had.

"You raise me up so I can stand on mountains,

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas,

I am strong when I am on your shoulders,

You raise me up to more than I can be.

There is no life, no life without it's hungers,

Each restless heart beats so imperfectly,

But when you come, I am filled with wonder,

Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up so I can stand on mountains,

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas,

I am strong when I am on your shoulders,

You raise me up to more than I can be.

You raise me up to more than I can be."

As the song drifted to a close, the woman walked over to a rocking chair in the corner and sat down, lowering the two tiny babies from her shoulders to her lap so that one was cradled in each of her arms as she rocked gently. I held back a gasp as I saw her face for the first time.

_Bella._

I could tell at once that she was unquestionably Bella, but I could also see that she was very different to the young lady I had seen driving off toward her honeymoon four months ago. Her already pale skin was now even paler, bone white and almost glowing... or perhaps it was shimmering. All her features had been smoothed out and perfected, her hair was thicker and minutely more red, and she was so beautiful that it took my breath away. Bella had always been a pretty girl, much prettier than she thought she was, but now...

She was stunning.

The only off note were her eyes. I couldn't see them clearly from this distance – she was looking away from me, down at the children in her arms – but they looked brighter, lighter than they had been. I hoped it was just the lighting in here that changed them.

The little girl had been standing just in front of me, inside the door while I lingered outside, but now she scampered forward and stood beside the rocking chair, her little hands on the arm as it tipped slightly back and forth. Bella smiled down at her, her face full of love and adoration, and leaned in to kiss her gently on the forehead. The little girl's hand came up and touched Bella's cheek for half a second, then my daughter's head snapped up and she stared at me with a look that was part shock, part horror and part outright fear. Her previously relaxed shoulders tensed slightly, as if she were expecting to be told off for something at any second, and her small smile, when it returned, was tentative and nervous.

"Hi Mom." she said in a whisper, her voice ringing as beautifully in speech as it had in song.

"Bella," I breathed, shocked speechless. All of a sudden, Charlie's mad rambling began to make a little bit of sense. I didn't know if I quite believed his vampire theory, but something had definitely changed my daughter, and it was almost certainly linked to her new family.

Bella was stiff, looking very uncomfortable as she waited for my reaction. I was still trying to figure out exactly how I felt about my own revelations. Without really thinking about it, I drifted forwards, moving slowly across the room towards her. She didn't take her eyes off my face, but I saw her fingers flex slightly around the babies, and she was breathing slowly, evenly, and very deliberately, as if she were measuring each breath before she took it. I took a deep breath of my own and swallowed before I spoke.

"Have I gone crazy?" I wondered aloud, my voice very quiet and a little shaky. "Charlie seems to have lost his marbles, and I'm wondering if I have too. Then again, maybe all this talk of myths and monsters is freaking me out." I realised that I was rambling, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. "I mean, he can't be right, can he? There's no such thing as vampires in real life, is there?"

I paused, and Bella was biting her lip as she looked away. She took another carefully measured breath and avoided my eyes.

"Is there?" I repeated in a whisper, dread settling in the pit of my stomach. Bella closed her eyes, and the breath she took sounded more like a sob.

"I'm sorry." she choked out. "Oh Mom, I'm so sorry."

I couldn't speak, didn't know what to say, just waited and watched as the little girl jumped to comfort _my _little girl, stroking her arm gently with one tiny hand. When Bella had collected herself somewhat, she looked up at me, the sadness and guilt in her face making me take another step forward and reach out a hand to offer my own comfort. Her next words stopped me in my tracks.

"He's right." she whispered. "Charlie is absolutely right."

My head spun. Charlie was right? But that meant that...

"You're a... a..." I couldn't get the word out; each time I tried my throat closed up and my vocal chords froze, refusing to make a sound.

Bella's eyes locked with mine, and now that I was closer I could see what had changed in them: they were red, blazing brightly, the only colour in her white face. They were frightening, making me catch my breath and step back as my body instinctively recognised danger.

"Yes." she said, voice hard, guarded, and still more beautiful than the most amazing choir in the world. "I'm a vampire. We all are."

Silence descended for a moment, interrupted only by the muted, almost inaudible sound of Charlie still yelling downstairs. If I hadn't been so fixated on the bombshell Bella had just delivered, I might have wondered how he could keep going for so long without losing his voice.

Bella stood up, placing the two babies carefully on the rocking chair, where they sat up easily in their blankets and watched her intently. She came towards me slowly, carefully, as if she were approaching a frightened animal. I couldn't move as my instincts battled one another; self preservation screamed at me to run, while the mother in me insisted that this was my daughter, my little Isabella, and she would never try to hurt me. I was so caught up in my internal war, I didn't know how close she had gotten until her hand touched me, her fingers cold as ice against the back of my hand. I gasped and blinked, focussing in on her face. Her terrifying eyes were sad again, her face serious, and something in her expression made me feel like she was begging for my forgiveness for something she'd done.

"I know you're frightened." she said calmly, softly. "But there's no, need to be. We're not like others, we won't hurt you. I promise, no one in this house would ever wish to harm you."

Something in me recognised the truth in her words, and I felt myself relax slightly. Bella smiled, though her eyes still looked a little worried.

"I'm still me." she insisted. "I'm still the same person I used to be. I'm just a bit more durable and my diet has changed a little." She smiled weakly again and shrugged, trying to seem flippant and unconcerned.

"You aren't exactly the same." I said pointedly, nodding at the three children still watching us with nervous looks on their little faces. She followed the line of my eyes and her smile turned sheepish. I expected her to blush, but she didn't.

"I suppose not." she conceded. "They have made a pretty big difference."

"Are they yours?" I asked, sure that their resemblance to both her and Edward was not coincidental, but still confused as to how she could have three children in only as many months. Was that a vampire thing? Were they relatives of Edward's who just happened to look like her?

Bella nodded, and now her smile was knowing, as if she had guessed what I was thinking of. "I know it seems impossible, but yes, they're ours. They grow much faster than other children of course."

She paused for a moment, then held out one snow white hand.

"Do you want to come and meet them?" she asked gently, encouragingly, but still giving me the option to say no if I wanted to. But the three little ones had sparked my curiosity, presenting a mystery that I wouldn't be able to rest until I had found out the answers. So I took Bella's hand, slightly shocked by the cold, bur ignoring it as best I could, and let her lead me over to the rocking chair. I watched her face out of the corner of my eye, and saw on it again the wondering, adoring look that had been there before I interrupted her moment with her... her children. That was an odd concept to wrap my head around; my daughter was a mother. It seemed like only yesterday that she was the baby, so tiny and vulnerable in my arms, the only good thing to have come out of my silly, romantic decision to marry a man I barely knew, and my biggest motivation to correct my mistakes and make something of myself. To an outside observer, it might seem that Bella was now in exactly the same situation, but I knew better; she was always more like Charlie, much more thoughtful and careful than me, never one to rush into something that she wasn't comfortable with. I trusted her to make her own decisions, positive that she would do what she felt was best for herself, and the look on her face, first on the day of her wedding and again now, convinced me that I had not misplaced that trust.

I realised suddenly that her motherhood made me a grandmother, and had to suppress a slight shudder. That was almost as bad as mother-in-law, maybe worse. Not that I had any problems with Bella making a family of her own. I just didn't like feeling so _old._

Three pairs of tiny eyes watched us as we approached, one wary, one frightened, and one – the larger of the two babies – openly hostile. Bella saw this too, and she let go of my hand, sinking to her knees in front of them, reaching out to touch the baby's tightly clenched fist with one finger.

"It's alright honey," she said softly, soothing all three of them even as she focused on one. "She's safe."

She glanced back at me, smiling indulgently.

"He's a little protective," she explained. "He doesn't trust anyone until someone tells him who they are."

I knelt down beside her and gave the children a soft, friendly smile, perfected over my years as a kindergarten teacher, both in Phoenix and in our previous home in California.

"Hi there," I said quietly, using the tone that always calmed my more skittish students. "I'm Renee. It's nice to meet you."

The tiny boy was still eyeing me suspiciously, and Bella chuckled, reaching out to smooth the wild mess of bronze hair that topped his head.

"Renee is my mommy," she told him gently. "And that look you're giving her isn't very nice."

Her tone was soft and kind, with a slight edge of warning and rebuff to it. The boy pursed his little lips for a moment, then dropped his angry expression completely and gave me a crooked smile that was a miniature replica of Edward's. His eyes sparkled like two emeralds set into his face, and his tiny teeth – a full set of them – twinkled like pearls. Then he startled me again by opening his mouth and talking.

"'ike Nana!" he crowed triumphantly, and Bella laughed.

"Yes, like Nana." she confirmed, leaning in to kiss his forehead. Then she looked at me, her expression a little dreamy and unmistakably happy.

"This little monkey is EJ." she told me, and he gave me a little wave.

"This is Elizabeth," Bella went on, lightly stroking the bronze waves on the head of the other baby. "She and EJ are twins." Elizabeth blinked her own wide green eyes and smiled shyly.

"And this is Renesmee." she finished, indicating the little girl who had brought me up here.

"I'm the oldest," she proclaimed proudly, and I laughed a little.

"I'd guessed that." I told her, and held out a hand for her to shake. She took it with a smile, and I gasped as I was assaulted with an image of myself Bella – the old Bella, the way she was before she changed so drastically. The faces zoomed in and out, similarities and differences highlighted and compared in seconds. I was disoriented and confused, unsure where the pictures had come from and why.

A cold hand carefully worked its way between mine and Renesmee's, breaking our contact, and the images disappeared abruptly. I blinked a few times, dazed, and focused back in on the room around me. Bella was holding her daughter's hand, her eyes slightly unfocused for a moment before her features shifted into a mildly disapproving look.

"You really shouldn't do that without warning people first Ness." she said, and Renesmee grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said to me with an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You did that?" I asked her disbelievingly. She nodded.

"Wow." I mumbled, still a little befuddled. "How exactly does that work?"

Bella shrugged. "We don't know how. She's what we call talented, which means she has extra abilities beyond what is normal for our kind. Not everyone has a talent, but many do, and each one is different depending on the individual."

The longer I sat here listening, the more interested I got in what I was being told. The fear I had felt was completely gone, the blank surprise was on it's way out, and I had a feeling that astonishment would be coming and going for the foreseeable future.

"Are you talented?" I asked curiously.

Bella smiled and shook her head. "Not me. Carlisle thought my control might be something special – I'm far more calm and rational than others my age – but Edward thinks it's just because I knew what to expect and prepared myself beforehand."  
"What do you think?" I asked

She shrugged. "I don't really care. I'm glad of it today though." Her smile turned sad. "I would hate myself forever if I ever hurt you or Phil or Charlie, even unintentionally."

I gently put my hand over hers and squeezed.

"I'm glad too." I said with a slightly awkward smile, then changed the subject. "And what about the others? Anyone extraordinary in the rest of the family?"

Bella nodded. "Quite a few actually. Jasper, Alice, Edward and the children all have clear definable talents. You've experienced Renesmee's; she can put her thoughts into other people's heads by touching them. The twins can have mental conversations with each other and anyone related to them when they have skin to skin contact. Come to think of it, it would probably work with you too."

"We can try it out later." I agreed. "And the others?"

"Jasper can feel and influence people's emotions. He's probably trying to calm Charlie down right now, although I have a feeling he's fighting a losing battle." She smiled sadly and I squeezed her hand again. She squeezed mine back carefully and continued.

"Alice can see the future, things that are going to happen, or might happen."

"That must be helpful." I commented, and she nodded.

"It is, although it's limited to humans and vampires and affected by any change in people's decisions. Alice didn't remember her human life after she changed, so she's been relying on her visions for her whole life as far as she's concerned. They led her to Jasper, and then to Carlisle and the rest of the family, and we've all come to rely on them as much as she has. It doesn't work when people avoid making decisions, and that frustrates her. And Edward..."

She paused and bit her lip, as if she didn't want to tell me.

"Edward..." I prompted.

"Edward... hears people's thoughts." she finally admitted. "In his head, he can hear the thoughts of everyone around him as clearly as he hears them talk. It works on just about everybody; the only exception we've found is me, and we have no idea why."

I took a moment to process that.

"He... reads minds?" I clarified hesitantly, and Bella nodded nervously.

All the potentially embarrassing, awkward or judgemental things I'd ever thought in Edward's presence rushed through my head in half a second, creating a horrifying patchwork that filled me with shame.

"Oh God," I moaned, burying my face in my hands. "What on Earth must he think of me?"

Bella and EJ laughed, Renesmee giggled, and shy little Elizabeth smiled a bit wider. A moment later, she perked up even more, her eyes bright and excited, as if she had just realised something.

"Mama!" she squealed, bouncing a little in her seat. "'Nee 'ike 'Ne'mee!"

Bella smiled. "That's right honey. Renee does sound like Renesmee. Do you know why?"

Elizabeth shook her head, her little face curious.

Bella leaned in a little, like she was telling her a big secret. It was fascinating to watch how comfortable and natural she was when she interacted with the children, the way her voice changed ever so slightly and her language became a tiny bit more simple, without sounding condescending or turning into baby talk.

"Because," she stage whispered. "Renesmee is named after Renee."

I gasped a little, covering my mouth with my hand and trying not to cry.

"Really?" I asked, and Bella nodded, smiling.

"I was trying to come up with a name for her, and it just popped into my head." she explained. "Renee and Esme put together – Renesmee. Edward likes it, and so does she."

She grinned and tickled Renesmee lightly. She giggled, and it sounded like a little wind chime.

"Daddy says it's beautiful and unique, just like me!" she said, sounding almost proud.

I chuckled. "It certainly is."

"I've just thought of something." Bella said suddenly. "What are they supposed to call you? I'm assuming you don't like the idea of being Grandma."

I shuddered and Elizabeth giggled.

"I know Mama!" she said happily. "We call Nee-Nee. Nee-Nee pwetty."

I gave Bella a quizzical look; she seemed to understand the babies' jabbering, though I found it incomprehensible.

"She says they should call you Nee-Nee." Bella translated with a smile. "She thinks it's pretty."

"Yeah yeah!" Elizabeth butted in, much more animated than she had been when I arrived. "Pwetty!"

I smiled at her. "Well, if that's what you want to call me then I don't mind. It was very clever of you to think of it."

She cooed happily and waved her little arms, almost smacking her brother in the face by accident.

"Lizbef!" he protested loudly, swatting at her still failing hand angrily.

"Ee-Day!" she shot back, imitating him, then grabbed him in a hug and giggled madly while he squirmed.

"This is what she's like normally." Bella whispered to me while Renesmee tried to separate her squabbling siblings. "I wondered why she was being so shy and quiet earlier, because she's usually the opposite."

I opened my mouth to ask a question – which one, I wasn't sure; I had hundreds floating around in my head – but Bella suddenly turned away, looking behind us towards the door with a frustrated, upset expression on her face. I glanced back, but there was no one at the door and nothing I could see that might have caught her attention.

Bella sighed. "He's off again."

"Who?" I asked.

"Charlie." she replied glumly. "I think Jasper managed to calm him down for a little while, but he's angry again now and he's shouting."

"You can hear all the way downstairs?" I asked.

"I can hear all the way to the freeway." she said with a little bit of a smile. "Enhanced senses are one of the perks of being a vampire."

Her casual use of the word startled me a little, but I tried not to let it show, wanting to show her that I was accepting of the life that she had clearly chosen for herself. Unlike Charlie, I didn't think that this was something that had been done to her against her will. I knew my daughter; she wasn't one to let herself be forced into anything, and she always thought through every decision carefully before she made it. I was sure she had considered every possible consequence of this change she had made before agreeing to it.

Bella huffed angrily, presumably in reaction to something Charlie had said, and stood up. The children looked up at her, their fight forgotten, their expressions concerned and curious.

"I think it's time I had a word with my father." Bella said, her voice low and a little bit frightening. She turned toward the door, and EJ gave a squawk of protest, reaching for her desperately. She turned back around and softened a little, leaning down to scoop him up.

"Don't worry little man," she cooed gently, bouncing him slightly on her hip. "I won't leave you behind."

She went to pick Elizabeth up with her other arm, but the little girl shook her head and reached for me.

"Nee-Nee," she said, little fingers clenching and unclenching into fists. I looked to Bella, who gave me a reassuring nod and a smile, then I stood up and carefully lifted her into my arms. I hadn't held a baby since Bella was about two, but my mothering instincts were still there, and I found it almost no trouble at all to balance Elizabeth on my hip in the same way that Bella had with EJ. She was a little heavier than I would have expected for her size, but not so heavy that I couldn't hold her; I just had to use two hands. She curled calmly against me, putting her little head on my shoulder and shoving her thumb in her mouth. Bella seemed unaffected by EJ's weight, supporting him on only one arm – even though he had to be at least as heavy as Elizabeth – and holding her free hand out to Renesmee. She took it without hesitating, and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Bella nodded, and I wondered if it was an answer to some question that I couldn't hear.

"Let's go." she said quietly, and led the way out of the room and down the stairs.

The closer we got to the ground floor, the louder and clearer Charlie's yelling became. By the time we reached the top of the final flight, even I could hear him clearly. Elizabeth, who had been getting more and more confident upstairs, had retreated back into herself again, clinging tighter to me that should be possible and whimpering softly. I'd turned my head and kissed her hair before I really knew what I was doing, but it felt so right that I didn't question it; it did seem to relax her a little bit.

Bella had paused at the top of the stairs, and I stopped next to her, both of us listening to the noise from the living room.

"I knew there was something wrong about you." Charlie was saying loudly. "I should never have let you near my daughter to begin with."

"That wouldn't have helped." Edward answered, sounding much calmer than my furious ex-husband. "What could you have done, stopped her from going to school? There would always have been plenty of opportunities for us to meet and get to know each other."

That riled Charlie up even more, although I was fairly sure that wasn't Edward's intention, and his tirade got even louder.

"Bella would never have agreed to all of this if you hadn't manipulated her and tricked her into it. She deserves so much better than this! You were never good enough for her-"

"I KNOW!" Edward half roared, cutting him off, all trace of calm gone. "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I've _told _her that a thousand times? I've torn myself apart since we met, half of me wishing she would stay and satisfy my need to have her near me, and half of me praying she would run from me and be safe. I have never manipulated her or forced her into anything. I have always made sure it was her choice to be with me."

"You expect me to believe that?" Charlie retorted, and I heard Bella growl softly before making her way down the stairs. I followed slightly nervously as Charlie continued to rant and rave.

"How am I supposed to trust you, any of you, after all the times you've clearly lied to me, to Renee, even to Bella? Do you even care about her at all? Is she just some kind of tool for you, a way to make your little nest bigger and-"

"Enough!" Bella barked. Charlie spun around and stared at her, and I felt a wash of calm sweep over all of us; presumably Jasper taking advantage of Charlie's momentary distraction.

"That's enough Charlie." Bella said, her voice cold and emotionless again.

There was a tense moment where no one spoke. None of the Cullens – the _vampires –_ so much as breathed, all frozen in absolute stillness. Everyone was staring at Bella and Charlie, who stared at each other in silent confrontation, Bella defensive and Charlie utterly astounded.

It was Bella who broke the silence.

"I think we need to take this outside." she said, still speaking low in close to a monotone. "Edward, will you take EJ for me?"

Edward approached slowly carefully, skirting around Charlie and eyeing Bella cautiously. EJ whimpered and clutched at her, and Bella shushed him gently, kissing his forehead before she handed him carefully to Edward. Her face, momentarily soft and tender, shifted back to the hard mask as she turned and stalked across the room. We all watched her go, and I jumped a little when she slammed the front door behind her.

"I'd follow her if I were you." Alice murmured, clearly talking to Charlie. "Making her angry is not a good idea right now."

Charlie stared at her dumbly for a moment, then nodded slowly and shuffled after Bella, still looking a little bit spaced out. I relaxed a little once he was gone, as did Phil, who crossed the room and put his arm around me. Elizabeth peered at him curiously and he eyed her, but didn't ask questions. Edward was gently bouncing the still discontented EJ in his arms, trying to calm his son's agitation, and Renesmee had wrapped her arms around his legs. I was desperately curious to know what was going on outside, but I didn't know if Bella would want to talk to her father in private, or what to do with the little girl in my arms if I did decide to go out.

"Go," Edward said softly, and when I turned to him the look in his eyes was an odd mix of sadness, gratitude and anger. "She'll be glad of your support. Rosalie can take Elizabeth."

Rosalie crossed the room, arms held out, and Elizabeth gave me one more tight squeeze before leaning toward her. I handed her over carefully, and she went calmly from one set of arms to the other, cuddling up against Rosalie contentedly, in stark contrast to her brother's unhappy whining.

"Bye bye Nee-Nee." she said sweetly, giving me a little wave. I smiled and waved back.

"I'll be right back." I promised, kissing Phil's cheek and following Bella and Charlie outside.

They didn't seem to have started talking yet when I quietly slipped through the door onto the porch. Bella had her back to Charlie, shoulders hunched as she stared off into the trees, and he stood about five feet behind her, between the house and the cruiser.

"What did he do to you Bella?" Charlie asked as I crossed the grass, speaking only just loud enough to be heard.

"He saved me." she replied, and though she tried to keep her tone neutral, I could hear the defensiveness in it.

"Sure he did." Charlie scoffed, clearly not believing her. "How did he convince you of that, huh? What mind games has he been playing on you?"

"None." she said, her voice more insistent. "He did the only thing he could do, the only thing anyone could have done. I'd be dead without him."

Charlie couldn't hold back his anger any more.

"Dammit Bella!" he burst out, not as loud as he had been inside, but very close. "Why do you keep defending him? After everything he's done, all the ways he's hurt you, you keep going back to him and acting as if he can do no wrong. He broke your heart Bella. He broke _you_. What's wrong with you that you can't see how much more you deserve?"

"Stop it!" Bella suddenly shrieked, whirling around and vanishing, only to reappear a fraction of a second later right in front of him, eyes blazing. "Stop making accusations and judgements when you don't understand!"

Charlie stepped back involuntarily, but Bella stepped with him, not allowing him to escape. I could see him shaking very slightly, the only sign he was showing of being frightened. Bella either didn't notice or didn't care and she kept bearing into him, her anger seeming to roll off of her in waves.

"I defend him because I love him." she went on, speaking slowly and clearly, as if she were explaining something complicated to a small child, but still seething with barely restrained fury. "Because there is no one in the entire world that I love like I love him, and no one but him who loves me that way in return. Everything he does, he does for me, even the things that hurt me, because he wants me to be safe and happy. Sure, he makes mistakes and does stupid things sometimes, but so does everybody. You don't know him, you don't know me, you don't know _anything _about us, so stop pretending that you know what you're talking about!"

I had never seen Bella – or anyone else for that matter – so angry in my life. She wasn't the type to fly into a rage like this. She's had the odd tantrum about coming to Forks when she was younger, but that was just childish stubbornness. She'd gone crazy when we'd tried to make her leave last September, but that was uncontrolled, wild, almost madness. Never had she shown this kind of single-minded, focussed fury, and it was all the more frightening for its coherence. I almost felt sorry for Charlie; I certainly didn't want her to turn on me.

Her ire seemed to fade for a moment; she took a step back and a few deep breaths, but her crimson eyes still blazed with barely concealed anger.

"This is my life now." she said, her voice deceptively calm. "I chose it, on my own, with no pressure or enticing from anyone. You can either accept that or you can get out of my life right now and don't come back."

Charlie gaped at her. "Bells... you can't... you don't"

"I mean it Charlie." she half-growled fiercely, and they stared each other down in silence for a moment. I chanced a few steps closer, so that I could see Charlie's face more clearly; it was full of pain and anguish, and it was clear that though she'd only been with him for a very short time compared to the time she had been with me, the idea of losing her was incredibly painful for him. Bella's face wavered, and she tried to hold the stern expression for a second longer before giving up completely. Her face dropped into a look identical to Charlie's.

"I don't want to cut you out of my life Dad." she said softly, sadly. "I've done everything I can to make it easier for you. But the truth is, we could never really have seen each other again if this hadn't happened. This is dangerous for all of us."

Charlie had recovered himself somewhat, and he frowned. "Dangerous? Bella, if he's been threatening you..."

"Oh for heaven's sake Charlie!" I exclaimed, and he jumped; I don't think he realised I was even there. "What exactly is your problem with Edward? What did he ever do to you, huh? Because from what I've seen, he's a polite, respectful young man who loves our daughter very much, who would probably die for her if he had to, and she feels exactly the same way about him. What is so wrong with that?"

He bristled, clearly unhappy that we were ganging up on him, and turned to face me fully. "And you've met him how many times? Only three, including the wedding, and I highly doubt he's been totally honest with you."

Bella stepped in then, backing me up.

"If he or any of us have lied to you, it's only for your protection and ours." she insisted. "There is a very good reason why all of this is a secret, why we can't tell anyone about what we are, why just knowing what you know now could lead to your death if the wrong people were made aware of it."

There was no way I could doubt the serious expression on her face or the sincerity in her voice; Bella was an awful liar, and it was obvious that she was telling the truth now. Her words frightened me, and I felt myself begin to shake slightly.

"Oh really?" Charlie said, sounding very much like he didn't believe her for some reason I couldn't fathom. "Please enlighten us then. What is so dangerous that you felt you couldn't even tell your own parents the truth?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but a sharp cry cut her off, and we all turned to see Edward standing at the corner off the house, a frantic looking EJ straining out of his arms toward her.

Clearly, our conversation was over.


	14. Truth

**I've come down with a horrible cold that's been building for a few days and finally decided to start really messing with me about 5 hours ago. I currently have a sore throat, a blocked nose, transient headaches and other aches in various places, and the shivers. I feel like crap and I keep telling myself to go to bed, but instead I've sat up and finished typing this out for you guys.**

**DO YOU LOVE ME NOW!?**

**Just kidding :P**

**In other news, I started the next phase of my schooling about a month ago, which is causing me rather a lot of stress. It's a huge step up from last year; although I'm now only doing 5 subjects, the content is much more advanced and there is an expectation to complete about three hours of extra work per week for each subject. In exchange for this madness, we get to wear normal clothes (no more uniform!) and we have some free periods between classes. Not entirely sure if this is a fair tradeoff, but what can you do?**

**And if you want an excuse for why this is only going up now rather than at the end of the summer (when I said I would post) blame it on the simultaneous and catastrophic failure of both the battery and the hardrive in my laptop. Yeah. That completely scuppered my plan to write while without internet... Life sucks sometimes.**

**Oh well, I'm back now! (she says, promptly disappearing for another 3 months)**

**Enjoy the chapter, and thank you a thousand times for your patience.**

Chapter 14: Truth

**EPOV**

I was very close to going out of my mind.

No matter what I tried, EJ refused to be calmed. He squirmed and wailed, desperate to find Bella and protect her from 'the shouty man' as he had affectionately dubbed Charlie. He tried everything: kicking, wriggling, hitting; he even bit my hands and arms several times, his sharp little teeth digging into my skin like the prickle of lots of tiny needles. His jaw wasn't strong enough yet to break through or do any major damage, so it was only serving to frustrate both of us even more. That frustration built up alongside the strain of blocking out the conversation outside in an effort to give them some privacy, as well as my own desire to be with Bella, the internal battle with the many insecurities that Charlie's rant had brought back in full force, and the general stress of the whole situation; while EJ's tantrum wasn't my most pressing concern, it certainly wasn't helping matters.

Esme, Rose and Elizabeth all tried to help me calm him down, but he only wanted Bella, craved the comfort that only her gentle arms and soft words could bring him, and he snapped at them too. When he came within millimetres of biting Elizabeth, I decided enough was enough. EJ was venomous, but the girls weren't, and we had no idea how venom would affect them; if they were like the wolves, as they were in so many other ways, it wasn't likely to be good. I understood EJ's frustration – he was extremely protective, as he'd shown when Irina came to visit – but he was going to hurt someone if he wasn't careful, and whether it was Elizabeth, Nessie or himself, that was only going to make him more upset. He just needed a little time away from everyone else, either to collect himself or just to let off some steam until I could get him to Bella, without the risk of injury.

I stood up from my seat on the couch, holding him tightly as he once again tried to use the opportunity to wriggle away.

"I think EJ needs a little fresh air." I said softly to no one in particular. "We'll just be a minute or two."

Without waiting for any answer, I carried him out of the room, through the kitchen into the backyard. I stopped there, careful to keep away from where those in the living room would be able to see us through the window. I planned to take him around the house to Bella soon, but there was something I needed him to understand before I let him within reach of humans again.

"EJ," I said, quiet but serious, so that he knew that I meant business. He didn't listen to me; the wide expanse of the lawn was calling to him, promising freedom if he could only get to it, and that freedom was a chance to go and find his mother.

"Edward Jacob Cullen." I said, more harshly this time, frustration breaking through. That got his attention. We had never really disciplined the children – they were fairly well behaved and there wasn't usually any need to – just giving them stern warnings now and then if their games got too rough. Honestly, I didn't like it, and neither did Bella. I certainly didn't like the startled, frightened look on EJ's face at that moment, so I worked to make my voice more gentle.

"You are being very badly behaved today. You know that you can't get what you want by throwing tantrums, and you know that we don't bite people for any reason. Right?"

He nodded furiously, his face still anxious and upset. It was an expression that would melt anyone's heart, and it definitely worked on me. I sighed.

"Good. I don't want to be mean or get angry with you EJ," I explained carefully. "But you have to understand that there is a correct way to behave, particularly when we have visitors, and you haven't been behaving that way at all. Don't you want to show Momma's parents what a nice little boy you are?"

Another enthusiastic nod was my answer.

"But you haven't been doing that, have you?"

EJ shook his head slowly, his little face thoughtful. His mind was churning, thinking over everything that he had done in the past half an hour and what kind of impression of him it gave people.

"Ebawessed." he finally murmured sadly. _I'm embarrassed. I've embarrassed you._

I hugged him close and kissed his hair. "No you haven't. I understand that you just want to make sure your Momma is okay. I want to as well. But she needs time to talk to her mommy and daddy, to help them understand us and accept the ways she's changed."

EJ frowned.

_But we have to protect her from the shouty man,_ he insisted, using his thoughts rather than trying to get his tongue around such a complicated sentence.

I shook my head. "He can't hurt her. He won't try. He's her father, and he loves her, but he's confused and afraid, and he doesn't know how else to react. But I think we will go and see them now. She may need my help explaining things and hopefully it will calm you down a little.

"Mama?" he asked, perking up a little.

I smiled. "Yes, Momma."

That made him smile widely and start bouncing up and down in my arms.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" he crowed excitedly, and I chuckled, turning toward the corner of the house.

Our momentary mutual good mood evaporated as we got closer to the corner and we began to listen for sounds at the front of the house. There was shouting and arguing, even when the volume lowered, the words were hurtful. What disturbed me most was not Charlie's words but his thoughts – the things he left unsaid that were so much worse. I was extremely grateful for the support and confidence that Renee's presence gave Bella; I could tell that it was helping her.

"Oh really?" Charlie was asking Bella, voice sarcastic, as we came around the side of the house. "Please enlighten us then. What is so dangerous that you felt you couldn't even tell your own parents the truth?"

EJ cut off Bella's answer with a loud plaintive cry; the unfriendly atmosphere and the hostility Charlie was showing toward Bella had built up his anxiety all over again.

All of them turned to look at us. Renee seemed upset, Charlie was clearly angry, and Bella just looked obstinate and determined; she was obviously having no trouble holding her own against her father.

"Mama!" EJ whimpered, reaching out towards her with frantic hands, his little fists clenching and unclenching. Her expression changed instantly to one of concern, and she crossed the grass so quickly that Charlie and Renee wouldn't have seen her move even if they'd tried. In a flash, she was beside me, gently taking EJ as I passed him to her. Straight away, he buried his face in her neck, and her arms folded around him, holding him securely to her chest. I put my arms gently around both of them, feeling a sense of relief as I was finally able to physically protect my wife even as I sought to ignore what was threatening her.

"Is he alright?" Bella asked me quietly over EJ's head, just a touch of panic in her voice.

"He's fine." I assured her. "He was having trouble calming down and I thought you might be able to work your magic. I'm sorry for interrupting."

She smiled and shook her head. "Don't apologise. I probably need some time to calm down too."

She pulled away from me gently and turned to face her parents.

"I'll be right back." she said, just loud enough for them to hear, then crossed the lawn again, going to sit under one of the big trees at the edge of the forest before she focused entirely on comforting EJ.

I went and sat down on the top porch step, watching them and listening.

"Have you been giving Daddy trouble?" she asked him teasingly, lifting him up so they were face to face. He gave her a cheeky grin and waved his arms, kicking his feet excitedly.

"Mama, Mama!" he crowed, and she laughed, cuddling him close again. I couldn't help smiling, glad to see both of them free from stress for the moment.

Renee came over and sat beside me. She was still a little tense and very unhappy with Charlie, but seeing Bella happy never failed to make her happy too, and there was a tiny smile on her face. Charlie was glaring at me, his mind still spewing out angry vitriol, as it had been since I appeared, but I just continued to ignore him.

"He's certainly a clingy little thing." Renee said, and I chuckled.

"We think of it as protectiveness." I said, smiling.

_Not hard to see where he gets that from, _she thought to herself, comparing EJ's reactions earlier with the way she remembered me acting around Bella. _He's just like his Daddy._

She looked sideways at me with a smile, knowing, since Bella had told her, that I would hear what she was thinking

I grinned back at her. "That's what Bella's always saying."

Charlie huffed angrily, and I knew the carefree interlude was over. I sighed heavily, then looked up at him; I could feel the tiredness on my face.

I was about to speak, but Renee beat me to it.

"If you're going to start yelling again Charlie, I think it would be best if you kept quiet. You've caused more than enough unrest in this house today."

He glared at her, seething, but did as she said and spoke calmly.

"I just want to know the truth. What's going on here, what is Bella's part in it, and what did she mean about danger? That's all I'm asking for, all I need – just a little honesty."

I nodded. "I know. That's not an unreasonable request in most circumstances. But ours is a very delicate situation. We are not the only people involved. I will tell you what I can, but you must understand that it can go no further. Nobody else can know."

Charlie seemed to hear the seriousness in my voice; he was still frowning but looked a little less angry.

"Explain." he ordered.

I nodded again, taking a deep breath before beginning. "Well, to start with, you're right about what we are. We're vampires, all of us. But there isn't much beyond that which you have right. All the myths and stories, the books and movies; they have very little in them that is even close to the truth. You think of us as vicious, murdering monsters, and in the vast majority of vampires that would be about right, but not for us. We've all made a commitment to abstain from human blood for various different reasons, but mostly because we don't want to be those monsters."

"So you aren't the danger." Renee said, a statement rather than a question, seeming pleased.

"Not in theory." I corrected her. "But there is always a risk, if we are particularly thirsty or especially tempted. We do our best, but it is a struggle sometimes. Jasper often has difficulty – though he's much better at controlling himself than he was – simply because he lived a more traditional vampire lifestyle for a long time before he met Alice. And Bella... I can't be sure, since she doesn't show it, but from my own experience I can guess that this morning has been very hard for Bella."

"Why?" Charlie asked, utterly perplexed.

"Because she is so new. She's only been one of us for about a week, and though she is far more controlled than most of us were at her age, she will continue to struggle with her thirst for at least the first year while she adjusts to this life. Honestly, we're all surprised that she hasn't snapped and gone for your throat yet, particularly when you seem to be going out of your way to make her angry." I smirked a little. "Making a newborn angry is never a good idea."

He looked a little confused. "So Bella's the danger? She kind of implied that it was something dangerous to her as well. "

"Well, she would certainly be very upset if she ever hurt you, even accidentally." I assured him. "But the danger she is talking about comes from somewhere else, from another group of our kind."

"I'm guessing they aren't like you, are they?" said Renee.

"Not at all." I agreed, then became deadly serious. "They call themselves the Volturi, and they have been established as the ultimate rulers of all vampire-kind for several thousand years. They are comprised of a core coven of five – three male leaders and two wives – protected and served by a guard of about twenty others hand-picked by the supreme leader, Aro. They keep track of vampire activity around the world, and enforce our one most paramount law, carrying out judgement and punishment as they see fit when one of us disobeys."

"What is the law?" Charlie asked, already feeling a sense of foreboding. Even laid back Renee was tense at my side.

"Don't tell the humans." I said simply. "That's what it boils down to. We just have to keep our existence a secret from the rest of the world."

"And if you don't?"

"If we tell someone and the Volturi find out about it... if they feel that it may compromise our anonymity as a species," I said slowly. "then they would kill us all. They might not even pause to hear our side of the story before exacting their brand of justice." I grimaced, making it obvious what I thought of said 'justice' and the Volturi as a whole.

"So," Charlie began, trying to understand. "By telling us all of this, you've condemned yourself and us to death."

Renee let out a little choked sob, and I saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"Only if they find out." I assured her. "And as long as we all keep quiet and they don't find a reason to visit us, that won't happen."

"Are they likely to find a reason?" she asked tearfully.

I shook my head. "Not very. Carlisle and Aro count each other as friends – he lived with them in his younger days – but they have never been very close because they have such different views on a number of issues, the importance of humans being the foremost of course. They're unlikely just to stop by for a friendly get together; the leaders rarely leave their home in Italy at all. They might send a small group of the guard to check on Bella, in which case Alice would see them coming and we would have some control over the situation. It wouldn't be necessary to bring up your knowledge of us, and they wouldn't be any the wiser."

Renee gave a sigh of relief, but Charlie was still frowning unhappily. He was worried about why the Volturi would come to see Bella, and more than a little annoyed that his daughter had apparently been exposed to such a dangerous group

"I'm sorry." I murmured, startling him a little. "I've done everything I can to keep her safe, though she often makes it shockingly difficult. You cannot imagine how guilty I feel that it was often my actions that put her in danger, that I exposed her to them in the first place. I don't have words to express my apologies."

I looked over at Bella, and she was looking at me, smiling sadly. She shook her head, mouthing "Not your fault." so that even EJ in her arms would not hear her.

"She's met them then?" Charlie said, his frown deepening even more.

I nodded, too ashamed to meet his eyes.

"When?"

He was racking his mind, trying to figure out when Bella would have had the time to go all the way to Italy. Of course, he could only think of one incident.

"Yes, it was then." I replied. He jumped again, but I carried on, hoping to get it all out before I broke down. "She told you Rosalie passed on the news of her cliff jumping to me, and that she made it sound like she attempted suicide, and Alice took her to LA to calm me down. While that story is fairly close to the truth, it isn't entirely accurate."

"Bella said Alice can see the future." Renee chipped in. "Did that cause the problem?"

I nodded. "It's why she came back to Forks in the first place. She saw Bella jump off the cliff, but since she can't see the Quileutes, she didn't see Jacob jump in and pull her out. She rushed here without thinking, hoping to be able to help Charlie in some way, and was very surprised to find Bella alive and well. The problem arose when she failed to relay this fact back to Jasper and Rosalie, who she'd left behind with only a brief explanation. I was somewhere in Brazil at the time, sitting in an attic, not even trying to ignore the pain of being separated from Bella. Rose called me, told me that she was... dead," I choked out the word and shuddered. "and I lost what little remaining will I had to live. I travelled to Italy and asked the Volturi leaders to end my life."

There was a moment of heavy silence as they processed my words. I watched Bella; she was cradling EJ in her arms, rocking him gently back and forth and humming 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' to him. He seemed calm, his eyes closed in a peaceful sort of half-sleep, but her shoulders were tense, her expression worried and unhappy.

"You really love her don't you?" Charlie murmured gruffly, breaking the silence between us. "I don't think I've ever truly understood how much until now."

I smiled slightly. "I really do, with all my still heart and the soul which she convinced me I still have. When I met Bella, she made me feel in a way I haven't experienced in ninety years of this life... perhaps even in the whole of my long lonely century on Earth. She makes me happy, and by the grace of God, I make her happy too. I pray every day that I will continue to be worthy of her love, and I am so very thankful that she granted me forgiveness after I was inexcusably cruel to her."

Renee unexpectedly slid her hand into mine and squeezed my fingers. I looked at her, a little surprised, and she smiled at me.

"Tell us what happened in Italy." she said softly. "I think you need to talk about it, get it off your chest. Have you told anyone else?"

I shook my head. "Alice told the rest of the family what happened. Bella and I don't like to talk about it..."

Charlie sat down on the bottom step, and both of them waited patiently while I stared across the lawn and collected my thoughts. I saw Bella smile and nod encouragingly. I sighed.

"Alright," I began, looking down at my hands. "Well... I went first to the Volturi leaders and asked for them to kill me. I told them what had happened, every detail, hoping they would take pity on me. They sent me away while they deliberated for a few hours. Alice would have seen me go as soon as I made the decision, before I even left South America, so I assume that she and Bella were already on a plane by that point. I started coming up with back-up plans, in case they refused... things I could do that would put me in breach of the law and force them to end me. And when they finally called me back, and Aro told me that he wouldn't kill me because it would be 'a waste of my talent', I went into pull on planning mode. There was a festival on, rather ironically celebrating the expulsion of vampires from the Volturi city, and I decided to step out into the main square in the midst of it all. The place would be crowded with humans, and I was guaranteed to be seen. Our skin reflects sunlight like a crystal; it would be obvious that I was something more than human. I knew they would never let me actually do it. I would be stopped before I could expose us. I hoped it would be quick and painless. But the walls of the city are high, and the sun is only fully over the square at midday, so I had to wait until then to carry out my plan. I felt as if every moment that I waited was a lifetime. I wished time would go faster, so that I could see her sooner. I didn't know that she and Alice were on their way, already aware of my plan and determined to stop me. Alice knew I wouldn't believe her if she told me Bella was still alive, that I would think she was lying to get me to come home, and she knew the only solution was for me to see Bella with my own eyes before I stepped into the sun."

I shook my head at the memory, still completely in awe of how close I had been to death.

"It was almost too late." I whispered roughly. "But she reached me just in time. At first I thought that I had literally died and gone to heaven when I found her in my arms so suddenly. It took her a minute to convince me that we were both still alive." I shook my head and laughed softly at myself. "And then, right when I realised what was going on, two of the Volturi guard showed up, demanding that we come back to see the leaders. I tried to get her out of it, but they insisted that she had to come too, and then one of their most formidable guards turned up and we really didn't have a choice any more. We had to go to them, all three of us knowing that there was a very good chance we wouldn't make it home."

"But you got out." Charlie stated, n question in his tone. He looked rather shell shocked, as if the gravity of the situation was only just beginning to hit him.

"Yes," I sighed. "But only by promising Aro that we would change Bella in the near future. If we hadn't made that promise, or we hadn't followed through and they found out, they would have killed her."

Just saying the words felt like it might be more than I could bear. I buried my face in my hands, shuddering at the very thought of losing her, my heart pierced with a pain I thought was gone for good. Even with the awful sensations the retelling of the story had conjured up, I did feel a little lighter for having got it off my chest; I didn't realise just how much I had been holding inside. The twinge of guilt brought on by the fact that I had shared something so personal with Bella's parents before I told her was soothed by her presence on the other side of the lawn, the sure knowledge that, just as I could hear her, she could hear me.

A moment later, I felt Bella's arms wrap tightly around me and the closeness of her body on my right side. EJ's warm weight was settled in my lap, and his little fingers wrapped around mine, trying to pull my hands down. Bella kissed my cheek softly.

"I'm here." she whispered, quiet as a breath. "It's alright. I won't let anything separate us."

Her voice held the distinctive ring of a promise, and I could not doubt she meant it when I looked into her wide, honest eyes. She was smiling softly, so beautiful; I still had trouble believing she was really mine sometimes. I was so wrapped up in her, I barely cared that Renee and Charlie were still there, listening.

"I love you." I told her, trying to convey in mere words how much she meant to me.

She smiled wider, her eyes shining with love, reflecting it back at me. "I know you do. I love you too."

"Me!" EJ crowed, and we both laughed.

"Yes, we love you too little man." Bella cooed, reaching round to flutter her fingers against the back of his neck, a spot where he was particularly ticklish. He cringed away but giggled happily, squealing with delight when I tossed him lightly up into the air.

"Again!" he cried when I caught him, so I did it again... and again, taking happiness of my own from his enjoyment. With each toss he went up a little higher and laughed a little more.

"Careful!" Bella exclaimed when he went so high that he nearly hit his head on the porch. I chuckled and caught him again, sitting him gently back on my lap.

"Nooooo!" he protested, wriggling. "Again!"

I smiled but shook my head. "Let's not attempt to give Mommy a heart attack today, okay?"

He huffed and pouted, but didn't argue.

The already dark sky had darkened further by this point, and the light wind that had been dancing through the trees suddenly picked up, blowing fiercely across the lawn. Renee shivered next to me and Charlie moved up a step to avoid the first drops of rain.

"Let's go back inside where it's nice and warm." Bella suggested, standing up. "I want to make sure the girls are alright too."

I nodded and stood up, holding EJ securely, and Renee stood too, wiping under her eyes to get rid of the last of her tears. She led the way into the house and I followed, but Bella paused in the doorway and turned to Charlie, who hadn't moved.

"Coming Dad?" she asked, and I was probably the only one who heard the nervous edge to her voice.

Charlie hesitated for a moment, then nodded, following us inside. He was less suspicious, more calm – thanks, in part, to Jasper – and had decided to observe us a little more and mull over everything I had told him before making any judgements.

When we got back to the living room, the atmosphere there had relaxed significantly too. Renesmee and Elizabeth were playing with their toys in the middle of the carpet; Nessie was colouring while her sister attempted to dress up a few dolls. She was having more than a little trouble with it, but that was probably because she kept trying to put the clothes on the wrong parts of the dolls' bodies. Jacob sat about a foot away, watching them, smiling and nodding when Nessie showed him her pictures. Emmett and Jasper had migrated to one corner of the room, where they were playing their own very complicated version of chess, which spanned four boards and had a set of rules that were forever in flux. Alice and Rosalie had gone to the computer to look at clothes, and Esme sat on the loveseat sketching, with Carlisle watching her intently. Phil sat awkwardly on the other sofa, looking more than a little out of place; he was relieved when he spotted Renee, smiling widely. She went and sat down beside him, holding his hand comfortingly.

Elizabeth was the first to spot Bella.

"Mama!" she called, waving her doll in agitation. "Hewp!"

Several people chuckled, and Bella smiled adoringly, going to sit beside her and helping her untangle the tiny garments. I followed, setting EJ down next to Nessie, then retreated to the couch to sit beside Renee, watching my family with a contented smile. Charlie flopped into the armchair between the couches with a huff, his eyes moving between the rest of us a little warily. Most of the others ignored him, but Esme looked up and gave him a warm smile, hoping to put him at ease. It wasn't as successful as it could have been; despite all our efforts, Charlie was still feeling rather on edge and paranoid, and he was having trouble trusting the welcome in the smile.

Renee started asking Carlisle some of the questions that were bouncing around her brain like demented bees, and Phil and Charlie listened intently to the answers, though Charlie tried to seem like he wasn't interested. Occasionally one of them would ask a question of their own, or someone else would chip in with part of an answer, but Bella and the children didn't contribute, seemingly lost on their own little world. I instinctively kept my focus mainly on them, only barely acknowledging that the others were there at all. It was fascinating, watching them, seeing how the children's different personalities were developing, how comfortable they all were with each other.

Despite Bella's assurance the night before our wedding that she wasn't interested in having children, she was utterly in her element taking care of them. Her quiet words and soft smiles put them at ease as she gently explained who Charlie and Phil were, soothing worries and calming concerns until all three were happily playing once more. Her quick, sure hands helped them perform even the simplest of tasks as delicately and precisely as if she were handling precious historical artefacts, making sure to show them what she was doing so that they could learn. She gave encouragements and suggestions, she praised and laughed, she kissed and cuddled. Even having seen the change with my own eyes, it was hard to believe that this radiant, confident woman could possibly be the same shy, clumsy little human girl who had excited both my thirst and my curiosity in almost equal measure not even two years ago. She was made to be a mother, made to be a vampire, every moment of her life leading to the idyllic scene laid out before me now. I wondered how I had been deemed worthy enough to be the one to bring her into this life, and at the same time thanked God or fortune or whatever force it was that had granted me such an honour.

Nothing else mattered – not Charlie or the Volturi or anything else. Not even the nature of my soul – which I had been debating with Carlisle and myself for decades – was a worry to me now. Because Heaven and Hell didn't matter if you never died, and I wanted very much to live. As long as I had Bella and our little family, I had a reason to live. With them, I had found Heaven on Earth, and it was all the Heaven I ever wanted.


	15. Calm

**So, this one is kinda short, and a little bit full of stuff you probably already know. Honestly, I'm not altogether satisfied with it. However, I was going to make it longer, until I realised that all teh stuff I wanted to cram in wuld just make it ridiculously long, so I decided to split it instead. Good News: I am going to attempt to write the next chapter before Christmas, as that is what most of the chapter will be about.**

**Good God, what have I gotten myself into?**

**Wish me luck! :)**

**Also, since my last update this story passed 100 reviews! AHH! I legit squealed when I realised. Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful messages you send me, they really make my day :)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Glitterb**

**(p.s. for anyone who cares, I did NaNoWriMo again this year, and won with 57059 words, about 7000 of which were written on the last day. Even I was surprised that I managed that many. O.O)**

Chapter 15: Calm

**BPOV**

"Momma, look at this!" Nessie said, holding out her colouring book to show me another perfectly coloured picture. This one was of a princess in a long ball gown; her dress was decorated in various shades of blue, her dark brown hair topped with a yellow crown, and Nessie had very carefully coloured her eyes in an orangey-yellow colour, leaving her skin the creamy white shade of the paper.

"It's you Momma." she proclaimed proudly.

"Me?" I gasped, pretending to be astonished. "Really?"

She nodded, still smiling, and I smiled back.

"It's lovely darling. well done. What do you think guys?" I said, taking the picture from her and showing it to the twins. "Did Ness do a good job?"

"Yeah, yeah!" EJ said enthusiastically, nodding and bouncing a little. The toy truck in his hand rattled noisily. "Pwetty 'ike Mama!"

Elizabeth nodded, then let out a huge yawn and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Tired baby?" I asked, and she nodded again.

I glanced at the clock, suddenly realising how late it was.

"Well no wonder!" I said. "It's almost an hour past your bedtime!"

I stood, scooping her up as I went. She immediately leaned against my shoulder and closed her eyes. Though he didn't appear to want to sleep, the connection between the twins meant that EJ couldn't help but be affected by his sister's fatigue; he gave a yawn of his own and his eyelids drooped. I leaned down carefully to pick him up, and he also settled sleepily against my shoulder.

Nessie hadn't moved; she was flicking through her book, clearly trying to choose her next project.

"Bed time Ness." I prompted her.

"Not tired." was her casual response; the page turning didn't even pause.

"You need you sleep darling." I insisted. This time she simply shook her head. I sighed. She was a crafty little thing; she knew that I couldn't carry her to bed as I might have done if I hadn't been holding the twins. She had Jacob wrapped around her little finger, so he was no help. Edward seemed to be focused on the conversation between our parents at that moment, but thankfully he was paying more attention than either of us realised.

"Do as you've been asked please Renesmee." he said in a clam but authoritative voice.

"But Daddy..." she protested, clearly about to use her 'Daddy's Little Princess' routine to get what she wanted. Edward wasn't fooled.

"No buts." he told her sternly. "You've already been allowed to stay up late, and you need to go to sleep now. Pack up the toys, say goodnight to everyone, and go up to bed."

grudgingly, she submitted. I waited by the stairs while Jake helped her put all the toys into a pile in the corner ready to be put away properly in the morning, and watched s she went around the room wishing everyone goodnight one by one. Edward came to stand beside me, kissing the twins softly on the forehead as Nessie finished hugging her aunts and uncles , kissed Jake on the cheek and moved on to her grandparents. She hugged Esme and Carlisle as usual, then paused for a moment before doing the same to Charlie, startling all of us;, him more than anyone; he'd been looking at me and hadn't even registered that she was there."

"Goodnight Grandpa." she said shyly, moving on to Phil before he could collect himself enough to respond. Phil seemed a little surprised too, but her managed to give her a quick stiff hug in return. Her interaction with Renee was much warmer; she smiled as she said, "Goodnight Nee-Nee." and beamed when Renee returned her hug and relied, "Goodnight darling, sweet dreams."

I felt myself smiling too, satisfied that at least one of my parents wanted to know the children and be a part of their lives, which, while not perfect, was a start; hopefully things would improve with time.

Nessie joined us by the stairs, and Edward bent down to hug her.

"Good girl." he whispered in her ear, and her face glowed with happiness. She kissed his cheek, and he kissed both of hers before letting her go and straightening up. She scampered up the stairs ahead of me; I shook my head indulgently and followed. EJ waved sleepily over my shoulder, and there was a light ripple of laughter from behind us. Elizabeth was already asleep, her thumb firmly wedged in her mouth, and EJ was snoring by the time we reached the nursery. I dressed them for bed carefully and tucked them into the crib with a soft kiss on the forehead, then went to tuck in Nessie, who was yawning despite her insistence that she wasn't tired.

"Momma, do you think Grandpa Charlie will like us soon?" she asked drowsily as I tucked the covers around her.

"I hope so baby." I sighed, smoothing her hair down a little. "I hope so."

She pursed her lips for a moment.

"I think," she said slowly. "If we're very nice to him, maybe he'll be nice to us too."

I smiled. "Maybe. It wouldn't hurt to try."

She hummed in agreement, closed her eyes and was asleep almost instantly. I gave her a soft kiss, then made my way back downstairs to join the others.

They'd moved on to more serious topics in my absence, and I quickly ascertained that someone had asked a question about the Volturi, and Carlisle was explaining their role in our world more comprehensively that Edward had been able to earlier. Phil was less confused – he had finally gotten a proper explanation – and he smiled at me when he saw me. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had come back to the main group, presumably to better join in with the conversation, and they sat side by side on the floor with Jacob, forming a little semi circle with the two couches and the armchair that Charlie sat in. For lack of another seat, I perched myself on the arm of the sofa beside Edward, but this was clearly not good enough for him; no sooner was I settled than he pulled me down into his lap. I squeaked, much to my embarrassment, and buried my head against his neck, hiding behind my hair when everyone turned to look at me. I smacked his shoulder; he just chuckled, tucking my hair behind my ear and kissing my forehead softly.

"Sorry for the interruption Carlisle." he said, polite and composed as ever. "Please, go on."

Carlisle just smiled and nodded, continuing with what he'd been saying. I peeked at Charlie; he had an odd look on his face, like he was trying to figure something out. I gave him a tentative smile. He just kept frowning, clearly perplexed by something.

"Bella?"

I looked up, startled. "Sorry Carlisle, I wasn't paying attention. What was that?"

He smiled. "I was wondering if you might be able to explain the Volturi's appearance better than I can. It's been a while since I saw them."

"They won't have changed much." I hedged, not really wanting to relive those particular memories. I fidgeted uncomfortably and Edward gave my waist a reassuring squeeze.

"That's true," Carlisle allowed. "But I see them in a very different light than a human would. I thought perhaps your perspective might be more relateable to our guests. Of course..." he paused slightly, his calm expression dropping into a concerned frown. "If you're uncomfortable, I would understand. I know your interactions with them have been far from pleasant.

I grimaced. "That's an understatement."

Carlisle nodded, and Edward squeezed my waist again, kissing my neck softly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to love." he murmured.

I bit my lip for a moment, considering, then sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll do it. Give me a minute to remember."

Everyone waited in patient silence as I closed my eyes and tried to call up the foggy human memories, attempting not to cringe as the terror and stress came back to me; the three human heartbeats were the only sound in the room.

"They were... very beautiful," I said at last. "But it was a frightening kind of beauty. They had red eyes – dark red when I saw them, more like burgundy – and the ancients had this cloudy film over them. I wondered if it made it hard for them to see. The guard were like most vampires, but the ancients... Aro at least, I didn't see the others up close... his skin was all powdery looking, kind of fragile. He had bodyguards too, and at first I thought it was a bit silly for a vampire to need them. Then I thought maybe he was as delicate as he looked. His hand felt like shale..." I shuddered.

"He touched you?" Charlie said, sounding aghast and a little angry.

I nodded. "He has the power to read all the thoughts you've ever had, just by touching you. He wanted to see if it worked on me, since Edward can't read my mind."

"Did it?" he pressed.

"No," I assured him. "No vampire ability that works inside the mind can affect me. We don't really know why."

"Perhaps we should ask Eleazar." Edward mused. "He can sense the talents of others, and it could be that your immunity was some kind of precursor to a more developed talent."

I blinked, surprised by this new theory. "Can that happen?"

"It's not unheard of." Carlisle chipped in. "I've always wondered if talents aren't just powerful enhancements of prominent human traits."

I considered that possibility; that my mental glitch was actually the human manifestation of a talent.

"We could invite the Denalis down for Christmas." Esme suggested. "They've been eager to meet the children anyway; it would be nice to have the whole family together for the holidays, and we could ask Eleazar to see if he can read Bella at the same time."

"Do a lot of vampires have talents?" Renee asked curiously; Charlie flinched at her casual use of the V word. "I know you said not everyone does Bella, but it sounds like it's pretty common."

"Particularly in the Volturi." I said with a nod, seeing where her mind was going at once. "Aro is, among other things, a collector. He collects precious artefacts and jewels, histories of our kind... but he also collects talents, and they are his most prized possessions. He loves people who are especially beautiful and powerful, who have very rare or strong talents, and he always wants the best that he can get. He's also very inquisitive."

"Aren't the others?"

"Not that I could tell. Caius seemed more aggressive to me, more interested in the justice aspect of things, and Marcus didn't seem to care about anything. He looked incredibly bored."

There was quiet for a moment as my parents mentally analysed all this new information.

"I'm surprised you remember so much," Edward whispered in my ear, too low for anyone else to hear. "considering you only met them once under rather stressful circumstances."

He was frowning, as if the idea that I'd held on to that particular memory was upsetting to him.

"We were together." I whispered back, stroking my fingers through his hair soothingly. "I don't want to forget a single moment I've spent with you, no matter how distressing."

I kissed his cheek and gently scratched his scalp with my nails, making him purr and lay his head on my shoulder.

"What I don't understand," Charlie said, frowning, "is what makes them think they've got the right to control your lives so much. I mean, I assume they weren't elected, so what claim do they have to authority?"

I shrugged, as did most of the others. Carlisle sighed.

"As with so many other things in our world," he said wearily. "the Volturi's rise to power was centred in violence. What made Aro decide he wanted to rule, I don't know, but by building a guard based on talent, with only a few purely physical fighters, he succeeded in overthrowing the coven in Romania who held power at the time. He convinced the other vampires of the world that secrecy was our only chance of survival, and as more were created and those who defied him were killed, his power solidified, until we reach the current climate, where the overwhelming majority have never know a world where the Volturi weren't in charge. And they have grown and strengthened themselves, and built a reputation for swift action and no second chances, so that they are the most formidable force imaginable. Jut the mention of their name inspires fear. No one would ever think to oppose them, and actually overthrowing them would be virtually impossible."

"Are they omniscient or something?" Phil wondered. "How do they know when people break the rules?"

"They monitor news networks mostly," Carlisle replied, clearly skirting around the first question. "and Aro uses his talent on everyone who visits him, so he can quickly spot any possible power-plays against him. We are also encouraged to report any transgressions we are aware of, which helps him immensely. Many of us have lost loved ones to the Volturi's justice, and it can make some vampires very respectful of their laws."

He glanced around the room slightly nervously; Jasper and I had stiffened at the mention of 'omniscience', both of us remembering Edward's description of Aro's desire.

"_Alice at his one hand and me at his other... the present and the future... virtual omniscience."_

I shuddered lightly; Edward gave me another soft squeeze, and I saw Alice lean up to kiss Jasper on the cheek. I thought at first that the small movements might have gone unnoticed, but I failed to take into account the fact that my parents were currently being much more observant than they usually were.

"Something wrong Bella?" Charlie asked. Renee was giving Alice and Jasper a concerned look.

"No, nothing." I insisted, trying to control my expression.

"We should tell them." Alice contradicted in a calm voice, designed to sooth me. I glared at her, but she seemed unaffected. "It may cause problems later. If so, they should be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Renee asked nervously.

I ignored her. "That's as may be, Alice, but I certainly don't like thinking about, and I would think you wouldn't either."

"Nevertheless," Edward interjected. "She's right. It's probably best for them to know."

"Know what?" Charlie thundered, very impatient now.

Edward turned towards him, face grave, voice calm. "As Bella said, Aro is a collector of talents. His offers of guard membership are always presented as optional – everyone is, supposedly, free to refuse or leave whenever they wish – but he will do whatever it takes to get his hands on something he really wants. When what – or, more precisely, who – he wants already belongs to another coven, he is inclined to become jealous of that coven's leader. Unfortunately, we have become subject to that jealousy."

He paused briefly, glancing at me. I was still as stone, tensed as if to spring at some unseen enemy. Jasper was in much the same state, his arms in a vice grip around Alice where she had climbed into her lap. Emmett had an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face, and Rosalie and Esme both looked distressed. Carlisle was grave and stoic on the outside, but to someone who knew him well it was clear that he was upset.

"I have something he wants." he murmured softly, sadly. The humans just looked more confused, as did Jacob, who hadn't been informed of this particular little detail.

"When we were in Volterra," Edward continued. "Aro offered us places in the guard. He actually made an offer to all three of us, much to everyone's surprise, but of course we all refused."

Alice and I nodded in unison. She seemed perfectly relaxed, but I knew my nod was stiff and terse.

"Listening to his mind, it was clear what he desired." Edward was utterly serious, but far too calm for my liking when discussing such matters. "He values our talents, Alice's especially but mine as well to a certain extent. Having someone who can see the future would allow him to intervene before situations become dire, but also to see what adversity he can expect from his enemies, and whether an attack against his power is imminent. And though he can read minds himself, he covets my ability to hear without physical contact, from some distance in fact, given concentration and familiarity. In his mind, such abilities would give him complete control over any situation, and knowledge that could be put to use as part of his own agenda. Of course," He smiled sadly. "He has seen into both our minds, and he knows we are unlikely to accept any offer he might make us as things stand. Our current attachments to Bella, Jasper and the rest of the family are far to strong for us to even think of taking him up on it, no matter how he coerces us. He does not understand those bonds, as the only relationships he understands are those formed in order to increase ones own power, but ours are much stronger bonds than those. He knows all this, and so it is clear to him that we will never be his as long as our family remains. Alice worries that he may find some pretence of punishment in order to wipe out the others, sparing us for some contrived reason."

"I haven't actually seen anything," Alice jumped in, seeing, I guessed, the aghast expressions on the faces of all the non-vampires in the room. "But it seems to me to be the sort of thing he would do."

I growled, frustrated, and buried my face in Edward's neck.

"You're mine." I mumbled possessively. "He can't have you, not ever."

"Shh, my love," he soothed me, rubbing my back gently. "Of course he can't. I'd sooner die than be his, especially if you were gone."

I just snuggled in closer to him, pleased when he held me tighter in response.

Charlie was shaking his head disbelievingly. "It all sounds so crazy. I don't know how you all haven't gone insane yet, wondering when it's going to happen."

"Well, it's still an 'if' at the moment," Alice corrected him. "And we tend not to concern ourselves with it as a general rule. Vampire politics are horribly complicated, so we just stay well out of it."

There were nods and murmured agreements around the room.

"Do you see other vampires very often?" Renee asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "Not really. As you've probably gathered, we're a bit of an oddity in our species. Only our cousins in Denali share our commitment to preserving human life, and everyone else sees us as rather odd. We're also fairly large as covens go, and far more settled than others here in the US. Most of our kind, in the north at least, travel around in small groups of two or three, or even sometimes entirely alone, living a nomadic life to avoid discovery. Including the children, we now have eleven members, about four or five times the size of an ordinary coven."  
"That's another reason Aro is so suspicious of us," Edward chipped in. "Because we're getting so large. Caius particularly sees that as a threat, and he's somehow got into his head that we're building an army against him and intend to launch a coup. He wasn't thinking of it himself, but I think he mentioned it to Felix, and his mind was not as closed as it should have been last time we met."

"You never told me that!" I protested, frowning at him. He waved it off as if it didn't matter, which irritated me, and I crossed my arms over my chest in annoyance.

Phil chuckled, then tried unsuccessfully to hide a yawn behind his hand. Renee smiled at him sweetly and patted his head.

"As much as I'd love to stay and hear more, I think we'd better be going. We've had a long day, haven't we honey?"

Phil nodded and rested his head in her shoulder, pretending to fall asleep like a child. Everyone laughed as his silliness, and I got up to walk them out. Charlie stood as well, stretching.

"Yeah, I'd better be going too. I don't think I even locked the house before I went out." He made a face, showing how annoyed he was for that little lapse in judgement.

I smiled, standing opposite the three of them by the door. "I hope you guys will come back soon. It was really good to see you, to get to talk to you about all of this. It means a lot to me that you listened."

"No problem honey," Renee said with a smile. "It was good to see you again too, and to see you so well."

She leaned in to hug me, and I hugged her back gratefully. Phil kissed my cheek, and then Charlie gave me a tentative hug of his own.

"I love you Dad," I whispered into his ear as I hugged him gently. "I'm really glad you came to see me today."

Sure, I was laying it on a bit thick, but I really didn't want to lose him, and I wasn't afraid to guilt-trip him if it kept him in my life. He only grunted non-committally in response before leading the way out to the cruiser. Renee got in the back seat with Phil, and Charlie seemed to take a little bit of sadistic pleasure from seeing them behind the bars of the partition.

Jake got up from the floor and came to the door as well.

"I think I should be heading home too," he said regretfully. "I keep meaning to tell you, my sister Rachel came home from college a couple months ago, and she got imprinted on by _Paul _of all people."

I cringed, and he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. And he's spending a lot of time at our house, so I figure I better get back there and kick him out. Billy's too nice to do it, and of course Rach doesn't want him to leave."

I smiled. "Well, good luck. Thanks for the warning about Charlie."

He grinned. "Glad to be of service. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I nodded, and there was a chorus of goodbyes from inside. Then Jake kissed me on the cheek and jogged down the porch steps as Charlie started his engine. Jake seemed in the mood for theatrics, and he turned to wink at me before phasing right there in the middle of the lawn, his jean-shorts shredding instantly. I shook my head at him, while the humans in the car stared at his retreating form in wonder. Then Charlie seemed to shake himself slightly, put the cruiser in gear and drove off, Renee waving distractedly out of the back window. I waved back, then closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That went better than expected," Jasper commented dryly.

I laughed. "My thoughts exactly."

Emmett and Rose had already vanished, gone up to their room, and Jasper was packing up the chess sets while Alice turned off the computer. Esme was admiring her drawing, tilting her head side to side to see it from different angles while her hands swiftly put all her pencils back into their case. Carlisle smiled down at her, his arm tight around her waist. It seemed that everyone was getting ready to go to bed, gearing up for the guaranteed alone time that the night provided. The only one who wasn't going anywhere was Edward, who stayed slumped in his seat on the couch with his head tilted back, eyes closed and a contented smile on his face.

Esme sighed happily, satisfied with her work, and closed her sketch book. Almost instantly, Carlisle swept her up into his arms and she squealed with surprise as he disappeared up the stairs with her. Jasper and Alice laughed their harmonious laughs and followed them, hand in hand.

Alice turned and waved. "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight." I said, waving back.

They vanished, and it was just me and Edward in the living room. He still hadn't moved, so I went over and plonked myself back in his lap. His smile grew as his arms encircled my waist gently, carefully, as if I were still the fragile human of a week ago.

"Do you realise how incredible you are?" he asked, finally opening his eyes to gaze at me in wonder.

I just smiled back. "So you tell me. Nearly every day."

He shook his head. "I didn't mean just in general, although it's true, you are. I meant today specifically. You realise that that's the first contact you've had with full humans and you didn't try to kill them? Even when Charlie was making you angry, you didn't lose control at all. I mean, you haven't exactly been acting like a typical newborn, but that level of self control in someone your age is unheard of."

I tilted my head to the side and frowned a little. "Is that wrong?"

"It's different, but not necessarily wrong. You're confusing the hell out of Jasper, for sure, but there's nothing wrong with you. Control is a good thing love. It means you'll be much more mobile much sooner. I wouldn't be surprised if you could handle being out in public before too long." He cupped my face in his hands gently and looked deep into my eyes, as if he could read all my secrets there. "What I wouldn't give to see into your mind, to see how it works. You seemed determined to be my little mystery, love."

He grinned to show he was teasing, and I giggled, shoving his shoulder playfully. He winced theatrically and looked wounded, which turned the giggles into a full blown laugh.

"You know you can always ask me if there's something you want to know." I informed him. "You've never hesitated in the past."

He shook his head. "There are too many questions, too many things I want to know. If I asked you every single time I wondered what you were thinking, I would be asking you all the time. I would just have you narrate your thoughts to me in their entirety, which would be tedious if nothing else." He smiled and leaned up to kiss my cheek softly. "But _you _should know, Bella, how proud I am of you today. You continue to surprise me, again and again, and I am so glad that you do, that I get to spend forever working out just what makes you tick."

I smiled down at him, then gave him a soft kiss of my own on his lips.

"I love you." I breathed, because somehow I hadn't said it yet today.

"I love you too." he replied, then swept me into his arms as Carlisle had with Esme and carried me upstairs to show me just how much love he had to give.


	16. Christmas Chaos

**So I am a little bit of a fail - I didn't quite manage to get this up actually on Christmas :( Life got in the way, I had school work to do, and then the madness of Christmas itself. But I spent all of today working on it, and I did finally finish. The plus side is, it's VERY long, and full to the brim with fluff and loves :)**

**Hope you enjoy it, and that you had a wonderful Christmas.**

**See you in the New Year!**

**Glitterb**

* * *

Chapter 16: Christmas Chaos

I spent the next day with Renee. Charlie was nowhere to be seen, presumably taking some time to analyse all the new information he had been given, but my mother was more than eager to see the children again as soon as possible, and also wanted to spend time with me, as that had apparently been her original intention when she decided to come here.

We considered staying home, but then Renee started to worry because she didn't have presents for the children, which reminded me that I hadn't done any Christmas shopping at all and the big day was only two days away. So we got into the shiny new Ferrari that was my 'after' car – an ostentatious vehicle in bright red that I was rather indifferent towards but which Edward insisted I drive – and made the drive up to Seattle for a bit of girl time. Renee chattered happily most of the time, as usual, not really needing me to contribute, but I listened anyway. It had been a while since I'd had a proper update on her life, and I was glad to hear that things were still going well.

Shopping for the family was actually a fairly difficult exercise. I felt I knew everyone well enough to buy their presents without too much trouble, but there was the slight issue that, in a family where everyone had an almost infinite supply of both personal and collective funds, everybody tended to just buy anything they wanted or needed for themselves. Still, I was determined to get something for everyone, so, after leaving Renee browsing through Toys 'R' Us and arranging to meet her there later, I began my quest for Perfect Presents.

Walking through the crowded mall had me a little on edge to begin with, but after ten minutes or so I was sure I had no urge to sink my teeth into anyone around me, and I relaxed. Despite my initial uncertainty, I actually managed to get some good gifts. A book store provided me with an interesting looking history book for Jasper and a collection of old English folk tales for Carlisle; no doubt they both already knew most of the contents, but I hoped they would appreciate them all the same. Then I found some nice bits of jewellery for Rose and Esme; ruby earrings for Rose, and a gorgeous silver charm bracelet for Esme, which I coupled with tiny diamond studded letter charms, one for each of the family's initials. The clothes section of the same department store yielded a deep purple cocktail dress that just screamed Alice and a pretty blouse for Renee, and on my way out I spotted the gifts section, which provided me with Emmett's present – a teddy bear that growled when you squeezed its stomach that I was sure would make him laugh – and a rather cheesy 'World's Best Dad' mug that I just _had _to get for Charlie. Sure, it was kind of cheap and over-done, but it meant more than that to me, and I hoped he would realise that. Charlie had been through so much in the last year and a half because of me, and I really wanted him to know I appreciated it.

And so I was left with the biggest challenges: Edward and the children. Toys seemed a little trite; as silly as it was, I wanted to get the kids something meaningful for their first Christmas. Similarly, this was the first Christmas that Edward and I had had together. We'd agreed that I would not moan about him getting me a gift, as long as he let me get him something in return, but what were you supposed to get for the love of your life when he was quite literally the man who had everything. Asking him what he wanted had been no help; he'd just smiled sweetly and told me that he was sure to love whatever I picked out just because it came from me.

I wandered around the mall for a good half an hour and still had no clue what to get for them. Just when I had decided to give up, go meet up with Renee and try looking online when I got home, quite by chance I spotted a little antique store, tucked away in a corner between a Starbucks and a Bath & Body Works. The sign over the door identified it as 'Papa John's Antiques' – an unimaginative name, sure, but I couldn't help the way my eye was drawn, thanks to my new vampire vision, to a beautiful little locket displayed in the window. Intrigued, I decided to go inside and ask about it.

A little bell rang over my head, announcing my entrance, and there was a loud thump and a low curse as someone in the back of the store dropped something in surprise. Pretending I hadn't heard, I started browsing around the shop, which was empty of people but stacked to the roof with all manner of gorgeous old knick knacks. There were tea services, lawn ornaments, jewellery, and a whole corner devoted to old dolls and teddy bears.

An elderly man dressed in a very festive green and red sweater came bustling out of the back room, rubbing his head and trying not to look uncomfortable; clearly whatever he dropped when the bell startled him had landed on his head.

"Hello there Miss," he said with a smile when he spotted me. "What can I do for you today?"

"I was just looking around," I replied with a little smile, testing the air and reassuring myself that my control was intact, and very glad of the brown contact lenses that Alice gave me to wear before I went out. "I saw the store and thought I might find some hidden gems. I'm a little stuck for Christmas presents." I laughed a little, trying to seem embarrassed. Trying to seem human. It was harder than it should have been, given that I _was _human less than two weeks before, but somehow I managed.

The man smiled, nodding. "Yes, we get a lot of that this time of year. It's a shame that we're often people's last resort. There are so many beautiful unique pieces here that would make wonderful presents. I wish I could say there's never the same stock two trips in a row, but we don't sell that fast." He laughed at his own joke, not seeming perturbed that I don't laugh with him. "Have you seen anything that's caught your eye?"

"Well," I said, feigning thoughtfulness. "There is something in the window that caught my eye. That little locket with the rose on the front?"

"Ah yes! An exquisite find, that. Brought in by a lady whose mother left it to her. She didn't want it, needed the money for something else I think. Can't quite remember. Let me go fetch it for you, feel free to explore a little more." And with that he bustled off towards the front of the store.

I went back to studying the toys. Some of them were a little worse for wear, but most were very well preserved and quite beautiful. I suddenly found my eyes drawn to a little train set on a shelf near the back. It was larger than most model trains, and looked as if it was made out of tin or some other kind of metal. I wasn't entirely sure what about it had me so captivated, but I went over and gently lifted it down anyway, very aware of the strength I was using so that I didn't break it. There were dents in places and the metal had discoloured slightly around the funnel, but it didn't look too serious. Someone – presumably a former owner – had scratched the letters EM into the bottom of it.

"Now that's a real beauty," the shopkeeper commented, coming up behind me with the locket. "Picked that one up at an auction in Chicago last summer. Definitely used, but still in working order."

"Working order?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "It's an old style of toy train made by a little company in New York around 1910ish. They went bust during the war, turned over to making munitions, but before that they made the best tin toys money could buy. They were famous for making trains that really worked, moved literally under their own steam." He reached across to tap the top of the cab. "This little guy has a real working steam engine in him, with a burner and a water boiler and everything. It was an incredible find, still had all the extras too."

He gestured towards a box underneath the train's display stand, which was open to reveal a matching tin coal trailer, two carriages, a guard's box and a set of tracks.

"How much?" I asked.

He seemed startled by my request. "Well Miss... um... I don't know if it's really in your price range. I mean no disrespect, of course, and I don't mean to presume, but... um,"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand self-consciously, and I smiled, trying to reassure him.

"It's no problem, really. How much did you pay for it?"

He seemed to read my face for a minute, as if trying to see if I was serious. I kept my eyes open and honest, as much as I could while slightly distracted by the tiny imperfections on the surface of the contacts. Finally, he sighed.

"I got the full set for $150 at auction. When I valued it, the guy said it was worth about that much. I have the receipt if you want to see it."

I shook my head. "No, that's fine. Tell you what, I'm not done shopping just yet. How about I finish looking around, and we can agree on a price for everything once I'm done?"

That seemed to calm him down, and he nodded, smiling again. He handed me the locket, taking the train from me carefully. "I'll get this all boxed up for you while you look around, okay?"

"Sure." I replied, smiling back. His heart skipped a beat, and I felt a momentary thrill of satisfaction; he found me either attractive or frightening, and as I had never really been either before, both were rather empowering concepts.

I followed him to the counter, setting the locket on it's little velvet pillow gently on the counter-top before picking it up. It was silver, a little tarnished, but still in good condition. Carefully opening it up, I found space for a little picture and an engraving in a language I vaguely recognised but didn't understand.

"Is this French?" I asked over my shoulder; the shop keeper had gone to retrieve the box of accessories that went with the train.

"Yes, I believe it is," he replied, grunting a little under the box's weight. "Think it means 'more than my own life', or something like that."

_Perfect,_ I thought with a grin. That was Nessie's present sorted, and the train set would be an ideal gift for EJ. Just Elizabeth and Edward to go. I had a sudden flash of inspiration.

"Do you have any sheet music?" I asked, setting the locket gently back down.

"Over by the books." came the reply, accompanied by a vague wave in the direction of the other side of the store.

I went over to the shelves of books, browsing until I found the cardboard box full of sheet music books wedged in between two more filled with old vinyl records. The colours of the paper varied from light cream to aged yellow, and some were rather dusty to boot. I flipped through them almost absent-mindedly, wondering if I was really going to find something that Edward didn't already know, and deciding that it was probably impossible. Just when I was going to give up, a familiar name caught my eye. I stopped flipping, gently pulling out the book, suddenly overwhelmed by a memory that I was only vaguely aware I still had.

"_You know Debussy?"_

"_Not well. My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house. I only know my favourites."_

"_It's one of my favourites too."_

I smiled happily, glad that my human memories hadn't been entirely lost just yet. I hoped that other things might trigger memories in the way this simple music book had, but decided to let them find me rather than seeking them out. Satisfied, I took the full orchestration of Debussy's Claire de Lune back to the counter, where the shopkeeper had finished boxing up the train and was carefully transferring the locket to a little jewellery box.

"Find everything you wanted?" he asked with a smile.

I pursed my lips. "Almost. I just need to find something for my daughter."

I didn't bother to mention that she was my younger daughter; a good idea, considering that he looked startled to hear that I had a child at all, though he tried his best to hide it. Probably better not to tell him that I had three.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well," I crossed my arms and tapped one finger against my chin. "It's her first Christmas, and I wanted to get her something she'll enjoy now but still appreciate when she's older."

He seemed to think about it for a moment, and I saw the moment when he had an idea; I almost expected a little cartoon light bulb to flick on over his head.

"How about a music box?" he suggested, gesturing to a rather impressive display of them set out beneath the glass counter top between us. "Kids love music, and she can use it to keep jewellery or make-up in when she gets a bit bigger."

I smiled, studying the boxes. "Sounds good. How about that one?" I pointed to a little box in the middle of the arrangement, and he pulled it out for me to get a better look. It was small, decorated mostly in gold with little pink and purple flowers around the edges. In the centre of the lid was a picture of a ballet dancer balanced on the tip of one toe, her other leg extended behind her and her pink tutu sparkling thanks to a light dusting of glitter. When I gingerly opened the top, it began to play a tinkly rendition of Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty Waltz, and a miniature ballerina that matched the one on the lid stood up straight and turned slowly on her tiptoe. There was a little mirror on the inside of the lid, and space in front of the dancer for storage. It was absolutely perfect.

My smile must have shown my satisfaction, because the shopkeeper grinned knowingly and, with practised care and speed, closed the lid, wrapped the box in bubble wrap and slid it gently into a plain white cardboard box just big enough to hold it, which he then taped securely shut.

"There you go," he said cheerfully. "All done?"

"Yep." I grinned. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure. Now, I believe we still have to settle on a price." He didn't look altogether comfortable with this idea; I was fairly certain he thought I was a financially limited young mom or college student, which was understandable, even if it was completely wrong.

My smile turned soft. "Just give me a number. I promise I can pay you. And if you say anything less than $200, I'll know you're short-changing yourself."

I pointed a warning finger at him, and he chuckled. He excused himself for a moment, then returned with a large leather bound book, which he set carefully on the counter beside my purchases.

"This is a ledger where I record all my purchases and sales." he explained. "It helps me keep track of stock, and also helps me remember what I spent on things so that I can set my prices accordingly."

He flipped through the book for a minute, muttering to himself and making notes on a pad of paper, carefully marking pages to go back to later with leather bookmarks. Eventually he set down his pencil and turned the pad toward me.

"Okay. That's how much I paid for all of this." He tapped a figure at the bottom of the page. "I usually set prices at about four-thirds the price I paid. That is to say, the price I paid, plus a third of that amount extra. Now, I don't know about you, but I was never much one for Math in school, and I'm not used to working out pricing for this large a sale, because frankly, I don't get people coming in here and buying this much. So, I think the best bet is to do four-thirds of the whole price, of you're happy with that, rather than working out the prices individually and adding them up."

My mind – which worked a lot faster than it used to and had clearly gotten over its general aversion to Math – had actually already put itself to work on that exact calculation and come up with an answer while he was speaking. Of course, I couldn't tell him that, but I also knew that the total of four-thirds the cost of each item and four-thirds of the total cost were not the same thing at all. I had the feeling that the talk of money was making him feel very awkward, and he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. In the intere4st of speeding up the process, I decided to offer a compromise.

"Listen," I said. "I'm willing to give you $700 for all of this. That's more than you've asked for, but I think it's probably closer to what it's all worth. Now don't argue with me," I cut over him when he opened his mouth to protest. "You said yourself that you don't get many sales, and I have the means and the desire to help you. So," I took out my wallet and quickly counted out the money and held it out to him. "Here. That is yours. Keep the change."

He looked at me, astonished, for a minute, then gingerly reached out and took the money. I smiled happily and set about dividing my purchases between my other bags; there was no way it would all fit into one of the tiny brown-paper bags that I could see behind the counter. I would have to carry the train set, but that wasn't too much bother. I had momentarily forgotten that while I was actually a supernaturally strong vampire, I still looked like a 110 pound teenage girl with very little in the way of muscles; the shopkeeper looked a little concerned.

"Sure you can manage all that?" he asked. "I can close up for a bit and help you carry it all to your car."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I've already got it all. Thank you so much for all your help."

"Thank _you_. Honestly Miss, you've just made my day. No exaggeration."

I grinned. "My pleasure. Merry Christmas!"

I waved as I left the store, smiling happily as I made my way back to meet up with Renee. On the way, I spotted a sports store with a leather jacket in the window, reminding me that I hadn't gotten Jake a present yet, so I made a quick detour to get him a nice black riding jacket to match his bike. Just imagining the look on his face when he opened it made me smile.

Renee was beaming when I found her just outside the store, clearly pleased with her purchases, but she wouldn't let me see, wanting to keep it a surprise. I didn't mind much, and we spent the drive home talking about whatever popped into our heads. She asked a couple more vampire questions, and I ended up telling her about the incident with James, which shocked her more than anything else seemed to.

"We were so close to losing you." she whispered when I was done, breaking a silence that was starting to worry me. "I can't imagine how you carried on after something like that. I'd be tempted to lock the door and never go outside again."

I shrugged. "I guess I just didn't see it that way. Edward saved me, and I knew he would do it again."

"You were that sure of him already?" she asked curiously.

I nodded. "He'd already saved me once, when that van nearly hit me. I didn't know what he really was back then, and he was so insistent on telling everyone that he was standing beside me and pushed me out of the way; I just went along with it because I felt like it was important. But even so, I couldn't make it all make sense in my head, because I was positive he'd been nowhere near me, and he stopped the van with his bare hands. He even left dents."

Renee looked shocked, and I couldn't help but laugh a little at her expression. Then I got serious.

"Being a human in this world is a bit of a leap of faith," I mused. "You have to understand that a lot of what you'll encounter is very dangerous. Most people you meet will probably be trying to kill you, and if they aren't then they're at least thinking about it. You have to find the ones that you trust and stick close to them, listen to them, take their advice, even if you don't always like what they have to say."

"But you don't do what Edward tells you all the time, do you?" Renee looked sceptical.

I laughed a little and shook my head. "If I did, I'd have spent most of the last two years wrapped in cotton wool or bubble wrap or something. He's ridiculously overprotective, and sometimes it's kind of sweet, but other times it's just annoying. He's still adjusting to not having to worry so much actually. I took down a big mountain lion on our hunt the day before yesterday, and I could see he was having an anxiety attack the whole time. I half expected him to suddenly clutch at his heart and drop to the ground."

That seemed to calm Renee down a bit; she laughed, and I could see that she was imagining Edward, always so calm and composed when she was around, enacting some dramatic death scene like a Shakespearean actor or something. After that, we went back to lighter topics, and reached the house much sooner than I think she was expecting. We transferred her bags to her rental car, and I left mine in the trunk of my car, so they wouldn't be seen by the kids, and I invited her in for a cup of coffee before she went back to her hotel. She agreed, and happily settled herself playing with Elizabeth while I went to seek out Esme.

I found her in the kitchen, a cup of coffee already brewing – presumably thanks to a warning from Alice – and Esme jotting things down on a pad of paper and frowning to herself.

"Bella, there you are!" she said when she saw me, looking quite relieved. "I was hoping you'd be back soon. I'm trying to figure out how to accommodate everyone for Christmas dinner. I know a lot of us won't be eating, but it would still be nice to sit at the table, and then there's the question of the Quileutes, how many of them will be there, if the want to come at all that is, and how much they'll each eat." She huffed. "I've resorted to making notes to try and work it all out, and let me tell you, it's disconcerting. I'm used to solving these sorts of problems in my head."

I tried to hold in a smile and didn't quite succeed. "Well, the first step seems to be actually inviting the Quileutes, don't you think? Then we can find out how many are likely to make it."

She smacked herself in the forehead. "Oh my goodness, how dense can I get? I hadn't even thought of that. Oh, but Jacob isn't here, and I don't know any of their phone numbers."

"I think I might remember Emily's," I hedged, pulling out my cell phone to dial. "Let me try it."

I did remember it; Sam picked up with a cheery, "Young residence, Sam Uley speaking, how can I help you?" I could hear shouting in the background, so I assumed the wolves were getting fed, or perhaps just hanging around cluttering up Emily's house, as usual.

"Hey Sam, it's Bella."

"Oh, hey Bella. Haven't heard from you in a little while. How is everybody?"

"We're good. Is Emily around? I wanted to ask her something."

"Sure, just a sec."

I heard him yell out Emily's name , then a few seconds later the phone was passed over. There was the smacking sound of a kiss, and Emily giggled.

"Hi Bella, what can I do for you?" she said, sounding blissful. Her mood was infectious, and I couldn't help smiling.

"Well, Esme's trying to get Christmas dinner organised, and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come along. If you're not already doing anything of course."

"Really? You want us to come over? All the boys too?" She sounded rather startled.

"Of course." I smiled. "You're all practically extended family now."

"Well, Sam and I aren't doing anything particular in the afternoon. The younger ones would have to ask their parents of course. Do you think the other imprints could be accommodated. Claire will be with her family, but Kim and Rachel might be interested."

"Of course, they're more than welcome. Sue and Billy too, if they can make it. Charlie might be coming, if he's managed to adjust his world-view enough by then."

"Oh yeah, Jake told us about that. Was he really angry at you?"

"He was mostly angry about being so confused, I think. I haven't talked to him since he left yesterday."

Emily made a sympathetic noise. "Here's hoping he comes around. It would suck to for you to lose your dad like that. And billy would miss him too. I doubt he'd be comfortable with werewolves if he can't manage vampires."

I hummed in agreement. Esme held out a hand for the phone and raised in eyebrow; a silent request to talk to Emily.

"Can I pass you over to Esme? I think she wants to talk details."

"Sure, put her on. It was nice to talk to you Bella."

"You too."

I passed the phone to Esme, who immediately started talking to Emily about how many wolves were likely to come and how much they would each eat. The coffee was done, so I poured out a mug-full – wrinkling my nose at the smell – and went back out to the living room. Renee accepted the cup gratefully, sitting down on the sofa to drink it. I took Elizabeth and played with her for a bit while Renee finished her coffee, then we had one of our short 'lessons', which was the name given to the times we took each day to try and teach the twins things like talking and standing, the latter being the first step in teaching them to walk. Getting the twins to do anything they didn't want to do was virtually impossible, but when the lesson was presented as a game, they seemed much more receptive. EJ, for example had learned to crawl simply because he wanted to reach toys that were placed just out of his reach. Sitting had come naturally, but he couldn't quite figure out leaning forward onto his front, rather disliking the act of folding his legs under himself, so he'd developed a very amusing routine for getting from sitting to crawling, which involved laying on his back, rolling over, and then pushing himself up onto his elbows. The talking sessions in particular were very repetitive, and often seemed to me as if they weren't altogether unlike training a dog to obey commands; lots of repeating the same word over and over again, interwoven with very overenthusiastic praise. But the kids loved it, and most of the time the lessons happened because they asked for them.

"Mama, was tha?" Elizabeth cried after we'd played with her dolls for about half an hour. Renee gave me a quizzical look.

"She wants to play 'What's That?'" I explained. "It's a game we play to help them learn the words for things." I turned to Elizabeth, crossing my legs and pulling her onto my lap, her preferred way to sit when we played this game.

"Do you want to start or shall I?" I asked her. She thought about it for a minute, tilting her head to the side and pursing her lips in the most adorable way, then grinned and pointed at me.

"Alright then," I looked around the room, trying to find something easy to start with. It was tricky; the whole house had been decked out in Christmas decorations while we were out shopping. There was tinsel everywhere, and a tree in the corner covered in beautiful decorations. In the end I settled for something easy to identify but hard to pronounce: Edward's piano.

"What's that Elizabeth?" I asked, pointing at it.

"Pano!" she cried delightedly, and Renee chuckled a little.

"Good girl!" I praised her. "That's the piano." I said the word slowly and carefully, to let her get a feel for the sound, then moved on to something else.

We played for a little while like that, then it was her turn. This was the part of the game that really helped her learn; she would point to something she didn't know the name for, and I had to tell her what it was. Then she would repeat it a few times until she could at least get close to saying the word right. Of course, she was curious about all the additions to the living room, so I had to explain what each thing was and what it was for. All in all, it was a fairly good game; the biggest success of the afternoon was 'Christmas tree', which came out more like 'Cwismas twee' but was at least recognisable as something vaguely resembling English, which was more than could be said for most of the twins' language.

We could have gone on all afternoon, with Renee watching in amusement from the sofa, but Elizabeth got distracted by Edward coming in through the front door.

"Dada!" she squealed, bouncing up and down in my lap and reaching for him excitedly. He smiled widely, scooping her out of my arms and lifting her above his head.

"Hi Dada," she said, waving down at him.

He chuckled at her silliness. "Hi precious girl. Have you been playing with Momma?"

"Yeah yeah!" She nodded enthusiastically. "Play!"

Surprisingly, Renee was frowning.

"Edward, where are the other children?" she asked him, sounding as concerned as she looked. "I assumed they were with you."

"Jacob took them down to the reservation." Edward explained, bringing Elizabeth down to rest on his hip. "Billy and Rachel wanted to meet Nessie, and EJ decided that Jake wasn't enough protection for going into werewolf country, so he went with them." He shook his head and smiled indulgently at our son's antics. "Lizzie wanted to stay here and wait for Bella to get back."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Lizzie?"

"Me, Mama!" Elizabeth said, clearly by way of explanation, pointing to herself and smiling proudly.

Edward looked sheepish. "Another of Jake's nicknames, I'm afraid. She doesn't seem unhappy with it."

I sighed, resigned; since the other children already shortened their names, it was only fair that she could too, if she wanted. At least it wasn't another sea monster.

"So where have you been?" I asked casually, getting up and collecting some of the toys that were, as usual, littered around the living room.

"Hunting." was his only response, just as casual.

I frowned. "We went hunting two days ago. Did you really need to go again?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to get one more in before Christmas. I was going to ask you to go with me, but then you went out with Renee, and I didn't see why I couldn't go on my own anyway."

He focused his attention on Lizzie then, effectively ending the conversation. I was still confused – Lizzie had still been at home, and Edward never passed on a chance to spend some one-on-one time with the kids – but I figured that if it was something important then he would tell me. If I had been a more suspicious kind of person, I might have thought he was up to no good, maybe taken a huge leap of logic and concluded that he was cheating on me, but becoming a vampire had, among other things, done wonders for my self-esteem, and I was sure enough of Edward's feelings to know he would never do something like that. I trusted that all would be revealed in time, but until then the mystery was going to annoy me greatly.

Renee left soon after that, promising to stop by Charlie's on her way back to her hotel to see how he was doing. As I was walking her out to her car, Jacob appeared in his wolf form, Nessie and EJ riding on his back and looking very tiny compared to him. Renee was startled and I think a little frightened by the monstrous wolf, but he gave her his signature wolfy grin and she seemed to calm down a little bit. Nessie was chattering before she was all the way off of Jake's back, excitedly telling me about her afternoon at La Push. She held out a handful of coloured pebbles collected from First Beach, and I admired them with the appropriate enthusiasm, at the same time trying to keep EJ's very grubby hands and clothes from making a mess of me too.

"What did you do with him Jake?" I asked when Edward had diverted Nessie's attention. "Did you dunk him in a mud puddle or something?"

Jake, still in wolf form, just grinned at me.

"Beach Mama!" EJ said, kicking his legs as they dangled in mid-air.

"You got dirty at the beach?" I asked, and looking a little closer, I could see that what I had assumed was mud was actually wet sand, stuck to his absolutely soaked jeans.

I sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to take a bath tonight." I cringed, imagining the mess that EJ was going to make in the bathroom; clearly, he had yet to burn off all his excess energy from the day.

Renee smiled at me, and the look in her eyes was almost smug; 'good luck with that' it seemed to say, as she got in her car and quickly made herself scarce.

The bath wasn't actually that mush trouble. All three kids fit into the tub in our bathroom without difficulty, and they had a great time splashing about in the water. Edward and I got absolutely soaked, which was hilarious to them, but we had just as much of a good time as they did, so we didn't really mind. We both changed into our pyjamas, and Edward put them to bed while I fetched the presents in from the car and started the arduous task of wrapping them all. I did his first, so that he wouldn't see it, and had just gotten to the children's gifts by the time he came back in.

"Someone's been busy." Edward commented, eyeing the pile of presents warily.

I smiled sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind, I got everyone's presents today. We're running out of time a bit, and I didn't know when we'd get a chance to go shopping together."

He waved off my concerns. "It's no problem. We tend to do presents in couples, mostly because Emmett and Jasper can't be bothered to figure out what they're going to get everyone. Emmett would undoubtedly buy stupid stuff if Rosalie didn't take control, and Jasper just doesn't like shopping. Esme and Carlisle choose their gifts together, but that's just their way. Besides," He grinned and nudged open the closet door to reveal another pile of wrapped gifts that I hadn't even noticed was there. "I'm playing Santa this year."

I smiled, going back to the gift label that I was writing for Charlie's present.

_Dear Charlie_

_This is the absolute truth_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love, Bella and_

I handed Edward a stack of tags to add his signature to, and he went to work, watching me curiously out of the corner of his eye as I cut the paper for Nessie's gift.

"Can I see?" he asked, and I nodded, handing him the box. He studied it for a moment.

"More than my own life?" he asked sombrely.

I nodded again. "That's what the guy in the antique store said. There isn't time now, but we can get a little family picture to put inside it."

He smiled. "It's beautiful, and very appropriate. What about the others?"

I showed him the other gifts. He smiled at the music box, watching the little dancer go round and round for a minute before turning to the train set. An odd look crossed his face, and I paused with what I was doing.

"Edward? Are you alright?"

"Where did you get this?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"The same antiques store. Why?"

"I think I know it."

I frowned. "What?"

Edward looked up at me, an intense look in his eyes. "Did the owner say where he got it from?"

"An auction in..." I paused, and my eyes widened. "In Chicago. Edward, do you think this could be from when you were human?"

He shook his head. "More than that. I'm pretty sure it was mine."

While I sat, utterly gob-smacked, trying to process what he was saying, he carefully removed the engine from the box and turned it over. His fingers brushed reverently over the 'EM' carved into the bottom of the train, and a little smile formed on his lips.

"It was mine." he whispered. "I remember... I used to set it up on the parlour floor every Sunday after church, and I'd steal a piece of coal from the kitchen stove to run the steam engine. The cook used to pretend she didn't notice." He grinned. "My father was always very serious and proper, but when I had my train out, he would take of his jacket and tie and lie on his stomach next to me, and it was like we were just two kids having fun together. I imagined doing the same thing with my own son. Then after I was changed and I thought it wouldn't be possible, I sold it, along with most of the other things in my old home."

I put my arm around his shoulders and leaned my head against him. "Well, now you can do it, just like you wanted. You can show him how it works, and you can play together." I grabbed the roll of wrapping paper and the tape and passed them to him. "Here, you wrap it. You can write the tag too."

He grabbed my hand as I moved away, looking me directly in the eye in a way that made me think he might have been crying if it were possible.

"Thank you Bella." he said fervently. "Thank you for everything you've given me. Thanks to you, this is going to be the best Christmas I've had in decades."

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. We quickly finished getting the presents wrapped, and he spent the rest of the night showing me just how grateful he was.

~ADP~

Christmas Day dawned bright white and sparkling. The ground had been completely blanketed in snow overnight, and the morning had that wonderful combination of sunshine and snow that made everything that much more magical. Watching the sun rise, comfortable and warm under the covers of our bed, with Edward's body curled close behind mine and his arms tight around me, I felt consumed by utter bliss. The sun peeked above the tree line, shooting bright rays of light across the room, and rainbows danced across the walls as Edward pushed the comforter down a little, exposing more of our skin to the light. I had yet to see myself in the sun, and it was rather surreal to see my skin sparkling just like his, eight-colour rainbows dancing all around us as I lifted my hand and twisted it back and forth.

"Beautiful." Edward murmured, kissing the back of my neck and twining our hands together.

I rolled over onto my back, staring up in wonder at his flawless face. His hand broke away from mine to curl around my cheek, cradling my face like the most delicate flower.

"Merry Christmas my love," he murmured softly.

"Merry Christmas," I replied with a smile.

We lay like that for a little while, not talking, just staring into each other's eyes, until we heard the sound of movement from across the hall. Then we quickly dressed in our pyjamas and got back into bed. Edward put his arm around me, tucking me securely into his side, and we listened, both grinning when we heard Nessie's excited squeal and the disgruntled grumbling of the twins in response.

"Look guys!" Nessie said, and you could almost hear her bouncing with glee. "Look! Santa's been!"

That woke them up; they started cooing and gurgling happily. It felt like my smile would split my face in half if it got any wider, and Edward was exactly the same. There were a few slightly worrying thumps, and a lot of giggling, and then our bedroom door cracked open and Nessie peered around the edge, stocking in hand. She beamed when she saw us already sitting up, and came bounding across the room, jumping up onto the bed and bouncing excitedly. While Edward made sure she didn't bounce right off the edge and onto the floor, I watched the twins come crawling in behind her, both dragging stockings almost as big as they were. Lizzie, very sensibly, had the handle of hers gripped in one chubby fist, but EJ had clearly decided that he did not want to adapt his style of crawling to accommodate something he had to carry, and so he had the handle between his teeth and his head halfway turned over his shoulder. He looked so funny, I couldn't help laughing at him, but he didn't seem to mind; he just grinned at me as best he could around the fabric in his mouth. I got up, scooped the two of them up off the floor without any trouble at all, and got back in beside Edward and the still hyper Nessie, resting one baby on each knee and cuddling them close. When we finally got Nessie to calm down a little, everyone exchanged hugs and kisses and 'Merry Christmas's, and then the children opened their presents from 'Santa'. There was a lot of excited squealing as they uncovered small toys and candy galore, and I wondered idly how long it was going to take before they ran out of energy and passed out on the couch. Knowing my luck, it was likely to take all day.

Downstairs, everyone was already up and about, buzzing with anticipation. Only my parents were joining us for presents around the tree, but the Denalis and the Quileutes would both be coming later in the day and would be around for Christmas dinner. With 32 people to seat around the table, even if 13 of them weren't eating, it was clear that we weren't all going to fit in the dining room. When we came downstairs, Jasper and Carlisle were in the back garden, busy setting up the big tent that had been used for the wedding, with Alice standing by with a plethora of decorations to make it suitably festive-looking. Rosalie was unpacking a shipment of extra chairs and tables that had been hired at the last minute, Emmett was shovelling the driveway so that people could actually get in, and Esme was in the kitchen, which she had declared off limits to anyone not willing to help her cook. Edward, sensibly, decided he would be of best use entertaining the kids, and I let myself be put to work by Esme, helping her put the finishing touches on all the pre-preparation for Christmas dinner. We did as much as we could without actually finishing everything, so that all it would take would be setting a few timers and shoving a few things into ovens for the meal to be ready in under half an hour. The turkey was happily cooking away, and Emily had agreed to bring most of dessert, including her famous hub-cap-sized muffins. By the time all that was finished, everyone else was finished with their tasks as well, and we all migrated to the living room to watch the kids play. Jacob had turned up at some point, and he was reacting with appropriate enthusiasm to everything that Nessie was showing him.

Renee and Phil turned up around eleven, causing yet more excitement as Renee arranged a stack of colourful presents amongst the masses already under the tree, and Charlie turned up not long after. He was accompanied, to the surprise of quite a few of us, by Sue Clearwater, who looked a little uncomfortable but smiled pleasantly and soon fell into conversation with Esme on the finer points of holiday cooking. Charlie hovered nervously for a minute, watching Renee 'ooh' and 'aah' over all the things that the children were showing her, then went to stand by the window wall and stared out into the falling snow. Not wanting him to be alone, I took a mug of Esme's home-made eggnog over to him.

"Merry Christmas Dad," I said, smiling as I offered it to him.

He accepted the mug gratefully, a tight little smile on his face. "Thanks." He took a sip, and his eyes widened.

I smirked. "Pretty good for someone who doesn't eat, right?"

He nodded. "Very good. Esme cook often?"

"Yeah, most days. The twins are still on bottles, and Nessie prefers to hunt, but Esme makes her dinner everyday. She used to make mine too, when I needed it."

Charlie frowned. "Hunting? You take your daughter out in the woods with a gun?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, we don't need guns. We have these." I grinned and tapped my teeth.

That made him look slightly afraid, and I laughed again to ease the tension.

"So, uh, what do you, uh, eat?" he asked hesitantly.

"Deer mostly," I said with a shrug. "Or elk. Occasionally we come across bigger game, like mountain lions. Emmett's very fond of bears, although they're all hibernating at the moment."

Charlie blinked a few times, looking a little like a startled owl. Then he shook his head and let out a strained chuckle.

"I don't know how you dealt with all this Bells," he said with a sigh. "I keep waiting to wake up and find out it's all just a bad dream."

I smiled sadly. "It doesn't have to be bad, Dad. I'm really glad that you can still be in my life, for a little while longer. I'm just afraid of the danger that knowing all this could put you in. I just want you to be safe, and happy."

He smiled wryly. "There you go again, sounding like the parent instead of the kid. No wonder you're so good at this." he jerked his head in the direction of the children. "That's the most surreal part of it all, I think – you being a mom. You're really happy with it?" Now he looked concerned. "I mean, you're so young, and you never seemed all that interested in kids before."

My smile was soft. "I wasn't really. We didn't think it was possible for Edward to father children, and I'd accepted that it would just be the two of us. Then I realised I was pregnant with Nessie, and," I shrugged. "Everything changed in a heartbeat. I can't even explain it; something inside me just clicked, and having her became as necessary as breathing."

I glanced over my shoulder, smiling as I watched Edward, lying on his back in the middle of the carpet, lift Lizzie up over his head. She laughed, flailing her arms and kicking her legs, and he grinned up at her with a look of utter devotion in his eyes.

"He's so good with them," I whispered. "A complete natural. And knowing that I gave him that... that I'm the reason he smiles so much now, when before he was so sad... it's the best part of all of this, the most satisfying. Just knowing that I make him as happy as he makes me."

"And the kids?" Charlie pressed.

"I'd give my life for them." I replied seriously, making sure he was looking at me so he would know I meant it. "They are my world, and I wouldn't trade them for anything."

He studied my face for a moment, then smiled and nodded knowingly. "Then I'm happy for you. Perhaps I wish we were having this conversation five years from now, but what has happened has happened, and you can't change what is. I just hope you'll forgive me for being a idiot, and let me get to know them."  
I beamed. "I'd love that, and so would they. And you weren't being an idiot, just being a dad. You thought I was in trouble, and you came to my rescue. I think that's pretty brave, all things considered."

"Time for presents!" Emmett suddenly boomed across the room. Charlie jumped, several people covered their ears, and the girls squealed excitedly. Nessie started jumping up and down, and Lizzie and EJ were bouncing happily too, cooing and gurgling. It took about five minutes to get everyone comfortably situated around the tree, and a further minute for everyone to stop talking so we could actually get started. We were sat pretty much the same as we had been a few days earlier, except that Edward and I had joined the other 'kids' on the floor and Jacob had claimed the armchair. Charlie and Phil sat either side of Renee on the larger sofa, Carlisle and Esme had the loveseat, and Nessie, Lizzie and EJ were in a little row in front of Edward and I. Every now and then, one of them turned round and grinned excitedly at us, and we smiled back.

"You start Carlisle," Alice insisted once everyone was settled. She was bouncing in her seat excitedly, and I wondered idly why we didn't just give her all her presents straight away, just to get it over with; after all, she already knew everything she'd been bought.

Carlisle chuckled at her enthusiasm, and Esme smiled. They both got up and collected a pile of presents from under the tree, handing them around to everyone.

"We got you all basically the same things," Esme explained. "So you may as well open them together."

The children squealed and tore into their gifts, while everyone else took their time. Only the Cullens had been handed parcels, and I worried for a moment that the others felt left out, but they only looked on curiously. I quickly checked the label – which gave no hint of what was inside, just identifying the gift as mine and wishing me a Merry Christmas, love from Esme and Carlisle – and then opened my own gift carefully. Inside was a simple black jewellery box containing a beautiful necklace. A small oval shaped silver pendant hung on a thin silver chain. The pendant seemed to be a sort of emblem or crest; the central focus of the design was a lion, rearing back on it's hind legs, with a small hand above it and a little v-shaped banner bearing three small clovers below. Looking back at Carlisle, I saw he was wearing a ring with the same emblem, and Esme had bracelet to match. Everyone else had unwrapped various pieces of jewellery, all incorporating the same little crest; the boys each had a black leather wrist cuff, Alice had a little grey ribbon choker, and Rose had a necklace similar to mine, but much chunkier. Even the children had them, with EJ getting a little lapel pin and the girls each unwrapping a small hair slide.

Carlisle smiled. "When I was human, my family wasn't important enough to have anything as fancy as a family crest, so I can't claim that these have any deep significance in that respect. But I do believe our family now deserves some symbol, something to help us keep each other in mind if we are ever apart. We are so very different from others of our kind, it would be easy for us to feel isolated if we were to be separated. I hope that each of you will wear these, and each time you look at them, you will be reminded that you are never truly alone, that there will always be others in this world who feel the same way you do, and who love you for everything you are, good, bad, and mildly annoying."

He smirked at Emmett, who grinned back. There was a chorus of grateful 'thank you's from around the room as everyone put on their new Cullen family crest. Edward did EJ's pin so that he didn't prick himself, then carefully fastened my necklace while I put the slides into the girls' hair. Somehow, the little metal charm, more than anything else, made me feel a real sense of belonging; more than my wedding ring, or becoming a vampire, that otherwise insignificant piece of jewellery made me feel like I really was a part of the Cullen family. I felt a little emotional, and was glad that everyone was distracted by the presentation of a new fishing sonar to Charlie – a gift from all of us that was rush ordered only two days earlier.

Each couple took their turn at handing out gifts. The children were gradually engulfed in an ever growing pile of toys, clothes, books, and discarded wrapping paper. Alice and Jasper gave mostly clothes, all seeming to have some future purpose in mind – the dress that I unwrapped was clearly designed to coordinate with my gift to Alice – and Rosalie and Emmett gave everyone little hand painted glass baubles bearing their name and the year of their first Christmas as part of the family. They even had little 'Baby's First Christmas' ornaments for the kids, and of course they all had to be put on the tree straight away. Jake had small gifts for the children; a little woven friendship bracelet for Nessie and dream catchers for both the twins.

"The beads trap bad dreams," he explained to them. "They stop them from getting into your head. And the feathers attract good dreams. Put them on your bed, or over it, and if you really believe in them, you'll only have good dreams."

Finally, it was our turn. Edward insisted on giving me my present before we handed around all the others, and since no one else had a problem with that, I soon stopped protesting. He handed me a fairly small rectangular package, a little smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

_Dear Bella, _read the label. _Our story is much better than any of these, but I hope you enjoy them anyway. Merry Christmas. Love, Edward._

I looked at him curiously, but he just smiled serenely. "Open it love."

I did as he said, my curiosity piqued, pulling the paper off quickly.

The book inside was large and beautiful, hardback and bound in blue leather, with gold embossed lettering on the front. _Bella's Books _it said, in a swirling italic font vaguely reminiscent of Edward's handwriting. I gave him another look, completely perplexed. He chuckled.

"I had considered replacing that old copy of Wuthering Heights," he explained. "But then I thought it might be nice for you to have all your favourites in one place." He turned the book over, revealing a list of book titles in the same swirling font; Wuthering Heights, of course, as well as Romeo & Juliet and Pride & Prejudice.

My smile was a mile wide. "Thank you Edward. I love it."

I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips, then began thumbing through the pages while he grinned and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Man Eddie," Emmett grumbled. "Why you gotta go and make the rest of us look bad?"

No one took his comment seriously of course; we all laughed, and his answering grin made it clear that he was hoping for just that response.

I got up, pulling Edward up with me, and we quickly distributed our gifts around the room. Nessie, of course, jumped up to help, and Charlie seemed a little surprised when she brought him his gift, smiling sweetly and handing it over with a shy, "Merry Christmas Grandpa."

EJ's eyes went huge when we put his present in front of him.

"That thing's bigger than he is." Emmett commented, and it was true; the package was longer that him and twice as wide.

To my great satisfaction, everyone loved their gifts. As predicted, Emmett guffawed when he opened his. Rose and Alice beamed, Esme looked like she was going to cry, and Jasper and Carlisle were surprised that I'd managed to find books they didn't own yet. Renee smiled and thanked me, and Charlie got a little misty eyed, before announcing that the mug would have pride of place on his desk at the station, which made me smile wider than I thought was possible. Nessie loved her necklace, insisting that I put it on her right away, and Lizzie was utterly entranced by her music box. Knowing he would get embroiled as soon as the train set was out, I gave Edward his present to open while EJ was still wrestling with the wrapping paper. He gave me the same curious look that I had given him when he read the label.

_Dear Edward,_

_Is it cheesy to say I saw this and thought of you? _

_Merry Christmas, and here's to many, many, many more._

_All my love forever,_

_Bella_

"Open it," I urged.

With an excited light in his eyes not all that different from a child's, he unwrapped the music book. At first he didn't say anything, just sat and stared at it, and after a minute I started fidgeting nervously.

"I know you probably already know it," I said, needing to say _something _before the quiet got too much. "But I saw it, and it brought back memories. I guess your memory's better than mine, but I thought it might do the same for you." I shrugged, trying to downplay it, but he shook his head and smiled at me, a beautiful expression of pure love that took my breath away.

"It's wonderful Bella. Thank you." he said, and the fervour in his voice made it impossible to doubt his sincerity. He leaned in and kissed me, a slightly too intimate kiss for company, but I didn't care. It was such a little thing – buying good Christmas presents – and yet I felt a huge sense of achievement knowing that I could do it.

EJ had finally made it inside the wrapping paper of his present, and his excited shout made everyone's eyes turn to him. Edward grinned and scooted over next to him.

"What do you think little man?"

EJ stared up at him with wide eyes. "Aw fow me Dada?"

"All for you." Edward confirmed, nodding.

EJ's answering grin was a mile wide, and he immediately got up on his wobbly little legs and gave Edward a hug. There was a chorus of 'aww's from every female in the room, and I was sure I could feel my heart melting right then and there.

"Go give Momma hugs too." Edward prompted, and he held EJ's hands while he tottered uncertainly over to me.

"EJ's walking Momma!" Nessie exclaimed, and I smiled, nodding.

"Good job buddy," I praised him when he fell heavily into my arms. He cooed happily and hugged me tight.

"'Ank 'ou Mama!" he said, his voice still shrill with excitement.

I kissed the top of his head. "You're welcome little man. I'm glad you like it."

Renee insisted on doing her presents next, which distracted everyone for a while, though I could see EJ's eyes wandering back to his train set every now and then. By the time we'd finished all the gifts, it was getting on for three o'clock, and sure enough, our other guests turned up almost simultaneously at about half past. The Denalis were excited to see everyone again, and they were utterly enchanted by the children. Carmen was particularly taken with little Lizzie, and sat cradling her and murmuring to her in Spanish. Lizzie didn't understand a word, of course, but she stared up at Carmen in wonder, as if what she had to say were the most interesting thing in the world. When Irina introduced EJ to her sisters, he gave them a crooked smile that was a perfect miniature of his father's, and they both pretended to swoon. He laughed delightedly, and Edward and I couldn't help joining in. it was the first time I'd seen all three sisters together, and I could see how much more relaxed they were than when they were separated.

The arrival of the Quileutes pushed the house to full capacity, and it was unanimously agreed that spreading into the garden a little would be a good idea. It was mostly wolves and vampires outside, since we could stand the freezing temperatures better than the humans, but once the heaters warmed up a little, more people came out. It was wonderful; everyone was admiring Alice's decorations and mingling. Charlie got into a heated sports debate with Phil, Sam and Emmett, Renee was in the kitchen chatting with Sue, Esme and Emily, Quil, Embry and Jake were playing with the kids, Alice and Rose were talking to Kim, Rachel and the Denali sisters, and Edward and Seth were laughing together, which was less strange since they were good friends. Jared and Paul joined them after a minute, and there wasn't even a hint of animosity between them; they didn't even tense up with Eleazar and Carmen came over, despite not having met them before. Only Leah and I stayed a little separate, though we sat side by side on the door step in a sort of mutually agreed-upon silence.

"Hey Bella," Emily said from behind us, and I stood up and turned to face her fully, smiling.

"Hi Emily," I said. "I'm so glad you guys could make it."

"Me too." she agreed. Then she held out a wrapped package. "Here. This is for you."

I was a little astonished; I hadn't really expected to get more presents. "Oh Emily, you shouldn't have."

She shook her head. "Don't worry. Jacob's told me how you are about gifts, and this is entirely home made. It's kind of a tradition."

Curious, I tore open the paper. Inside were three folded blankets, one pink, one purple and one blue, all beautifully embroidered with what I assumed were Quileute tribal symbols. They were made of soft, downy fabric, and each had a name across the top, cut out of silky fabric in a slightly darker shade to the rest of the blanket.

_Renesmee Carlie_

_Elizabeth Rose_

_Edward Jacob_

"You made these?" I asked disbelievingly.

Emily blushed and shrugged, her scarred face pulling up a half smile. "Well, I had a little help from Sue. It's a Quileute thing. When a woman has a new baby, the other women of the tribe are supposed to come together to make the child a blanket. And I thought, since you guys are practically family now, we should do the same for you."

I was touched by her kindness, and I couldn't help but give her a hug.

"Thank you." I said fervently. "They're beautiful."

I pulled back and took her hand, still smiling. She was smiling too, though she looked a little startled by my enthusiastic response.

"Come on, let's go see what they think of them." I urged, and she let me lead her over to where the children were playing. Leah followed, perhaps out of curiosity, perhaps because she didn't want to be left alone.

"Look guys," I said, crouching down near them. "Come see what Emily made for you."

The kids loved their blankets. Lizzie put hers around her shoulders and snuggled into it right away; it swallowed her up completely. Then she put her arms up toward Emily, a sweet little smile on her face. Emily glanced at me, and I nodded encouragingly. Then she leaned down and picked Lizzie up very carefully. Lizzie kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug, and Emily's half-smile was soft and happy.

Nessie was looking up at Leah curiously.

"What are you looking at?" Leah asked, shifting a little uncomfortably.

"Daddy says you might be our aunt one day." Nessie said matter-of-factly. Leah's eyes went wide, she spluttered a little, and the boys laughed.

"Don't laugh Jakey," Nessie scolded him. "It's not nice."

Jacob just grinned.

"Oh god," Leah muttered to herself, too quiet for anyone but me to hear. "I'm going to be a vampire's step-sister."

I patted her arm sympathetically, and she jumped, clearly not having expected me to hear her.

"As long as they're happy, that's what matter's right?" I murmured, and she nodded slowly.

"I guess so. Just don't expect me to be too welcoming."

I smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Esme opened the kitchen window then, calling for everyone to sit down. With lots of chatter, but surprisingly little fuss, everyone found a seat, and I was glad to see that they didn't immediately polarise back into their separate groups. Esme had very sensibly decided on a large round table, s there was no real head, and everyone could see everyone else. Three gaps had been left for billy's wheelchair and the twins' high-chairs, and it took a minute for the chairs and place settings to be rearranged to fit. The older women still in the kitchen started bringing out dishes while everyone was still getting organised, putting them in the middle of the table for people to pass around when they were ready. Once everyone was sat where they wanted to be, no one had a plate that wasn't going to use it, and all the food was out on the table, everyone quieted down a little while Carlisle thanked everyone for coming and said a quick prayer, before inviting everybody to dig in. then the chatter started up afresh, silly stories and laughter interspersed with requests to pass the potatoes or the turkey or the stuffing. Crackers were produced from somewhere, and occasionally somebody would pull one; each time the little 'bang' sounded around the table, Lizzie jumped, EJ crowed excitedly, and everyone else cheered. When dinner was at last cleared away, having been mostly consumed by the wolves, and dessert was served onto plates, Alice set about shushing everyone. I was completely confused, not knowing what was going on. Edward was grinning in anticipation of whatever it was, but when I asked him what was going on, he acted like he hadn't heard me. Eventually everyone was quiet, and Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily.

"Now," he said. "I know we've done presents already, but there's one more thing that myself and the rest of the family have to give, which we wanted to save for when everyone was here."

He got up, walking around the table to stand beside me with a wide kind smile. I looked up at him curiously, and he reached into his jacket and pulled out a plain white envelope with my name on it.

"For me?" I asked.

He nodded. "For you, and Edward and the children too. We've been working on this since the summer. It was supposed to be a wedding gift, but what with one thing and another," he winked at Lizzie, who giggled. "We haven't had the chance to give it to you."

He held out the envelope, and I took it, intrigued as to what it could possibly be. Edward was still grinning, as was everyone else in the family, and I felt self-conscious with everyone's eyes trained on me. I quickly opened the envelope and reached inside, pulling out an old iron key and a photograph. Studying it, I found it showed a tiny little cottage in the middle of the forest, seeming almost to grow out of the trees. It was beautiful, with roses and ivy forming a lattice up the walls, a thatched roof with a chimney letting out a little trail of smoke, and a tiny little patch of garden in front.

"What is this?" I asked, still a little confused.

Alice giggled. "It's a house silly. For you."

"We thought you guys might want a place of your own," Esme chipped in. "It's only small, but it's big enough for the five of you, and certainly better than squeezing all of you into the top floor of the house. We've already moved everything over, so you just need to take your Christmas presents back with you and you're all set."

"It's a miracle you didn't notice." Rose added, grinning.

A light-bulb went on in my head, and I pointed an accusing finger at Edward. "_That's _where you went the other day, when you said you'd been hunting."

He smirked at me. "Well, I couldn't tell you where I'd really been, could I? We were working on it the day the twins were born too."

I was flabbergasted, and felt a little bit like I was going to cry. I stared at the picture for another second, then smiled widely. I got up, and went all round the table giving everyone a hug and thanking them.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have such a loving, caring family. They'd made so many sacrifices for me, changed their lives and even their mentalities to accommodate me, and yet they still went out of their way to give me a gift that they knew I would love. If nothing else, today had confirmed once and for all that I was where I was supposed to be. Surrounded by the people I loved, I felt, for the first time in a long time, that I truly belonged. I was not one step out of sync, as I had sometimes felt among my human friends. These were people who knew the real me, all of me, and accepted me, loved me, without question. Edward had always thought I would be giving things up to be with him, but I had always known he was wrong. He had given me so much, opened my eyes to a whole world that I hadn't even known existed. And yes, at times that world was dangerous and frightening and full of enough craziness to drive anyone mad. But it was also beautiful and full of love and affection. It was my world now, as well as his, and I felt that it always had been. As long as I had him by my side, I could face anything it had to offer.

I couldn't wait.


	17. Epilogue: The Beginning

**Well, here we are. The end of A Different Perspective. It's really been a wonderful experience. This story grew out of my first ever contest entry, and I really didn't think it was going to go as far as it has. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed and been endlessly patient waiting for updates; I know how frustrating it can be when a story you like is posted so sporadically, and I really appreciate those of you who've stuck with it.**

**I do have tentative plans for a sequel at some point in the future; I have a lot more ideas for it. I did try to just continue the story, but Ch 16 came to a nice natural end and it proved impossible from to carry on from. I hope to write more of my little family, but I really don't know when or if I'll ever get the time.**

**Thank you all once again, and I hope you enjoy this last instalment.**

Epilogue: The Beginning

**EPOV**

Never before had I imagined myself in a scene of domestic bliss. Even in my human life, when family was an expected part of life and young men my age were already beginning to seek out potential wives, I had been more interested in becoming a soldier than settling down. Yet now, it felt like my day was highlighted by all the clichéd little routines that came with having children. Bedtime stories and playtime suddenly became incredibly important; I spent as much time as possible with Nessie, Lizzie and EJ while they were still young enough to enjoy it, before their accelerated ageing launched them into the general apathy of puberty. Of course my brothers, particularly Emmett, laughed at me and called me soft, but I ignored them – there was no way they could ever hope to understand.

New Years was spent with the same group of people as Christmas, though this time we convened at the Swan home; Charlie had insisted, despite Esme's repeated offers to host a second gathering. She and Bella spent most of the morning there helping Sue prepare enough food to feed an army – or a wolf pack at the very least – and only returned briefly to change before we all left for the actually party. When she came home, Bella was beaming, excitedly telling me all about how close her father and Sue Clearwater had become.

"He helped her out after Harry died, and they've always been friends of course," she rambled as she pulled on the Alice approved dress selected from the closet in our new home. "But with everything changing all of a sudden... I guess she's acting as a familiar face to guide him through all the unknown. She's good for his health, at least. Perhaps with Sue around he won't starve or kill himself with too much junk food." Cars were parked all the way up Charlie's side of the street by the time everyone had arrived. He'd moved the cruiser to the side of the house to free up some space in the driveway, but the truck was a conspicuous dead weight that no one could really do anything about. Rosalie cringed when I suggested towing it back to our house just to get it out of the way, imagining the great monstrosity sharing garage space with her beloved M3, and Bella grinned, probably contemplating the best way to convince Jacob to attempt a revival of the beast. I didn't care much; I had already lost a fair chunk of my dignity when I had been forced to buy a minivan, due to the fact that the back seat of the Volvo wasn't big enough to accommodate three car seats. Having to look at the truck everyday was mild by comparison.

The party was a surprising success. It was a relatively mild night, and all the back windows and doors were open to allow people to flow in and out of the house as they pleased. Nessie, Lizzie and EJ filled themselves to the brim with sugar and soda so they could stay up as late as possible, and we all watched the ball drop at midnight on Charlie's flatscreen. The noise of everyone counting down the last ten seconds together was deafening, but the scorching kiss I shared with Bella and the enormous smile on her face were more than worth the quasi-headache. A bonfire was lit up outside, and we had a full telling of the Quileute legends, a mystifying event that meant more to my family and I than anyone else realised. Then there was informal chatter, people relating various amusing stories from days gone by, lots of laughter and more than a bit of cringing in embarrassment. The children finally passed out around four in the morning, and the party dissolved itself just before dawn, everyone making there way blearily to their cars filled with just enough coffee to keep them awake until they got home.

All in all, things were going well. Moving into the cottage had been far less hassle than anyone had expected, and we'd gotten settled almost instantly. The place had undergone several phases of renovation, now no longer resembling the original dilapidated ruin that Esme had found in the woods two years ago at all. The tangled wild ivy that had covered the stonework had been torn away, replaced with climbing roses that rambled up the walls in a curtain of green leaves and vines, interspersed with soft pink flowers that gave out a delicious fragrance. A small patch had been dug up in front of the house and planted with more sweet smelling flowers and decorative herbs, to the point where walking to the front door was rather like passing through a florist. The planting was the first thing that was done, so that the plants could get established to Esme's liking before the house was handed over. Inside, the floor plan had been altered more than once as the potential inhabitants of the house changed; what had originally been planned for two vampires was changed to accommodate first one half-human child, and then three, resulting in the addition of a previously absent bathroom and small kitchen. Alice's plan for a walk-in closet in the master bedroom big enough to rival her own had to be revised due to the need for more bedroom space, much to her disgruntlement. A solar generator and a water tank that recycled collected rain water were installed, backed up by secondary systems running from the main house. For being in the middle of nowhere, it was a very comfortable little house; the only thing it didn't have was road access, and since we could quite easily run to the main house in about five minutes, that was no great tragedy.

By far my favourite moments were the times when I could watch unnoticed as my family interacted, like one happy afternoon in early January. The light filtered down through the trees into the cottage clearing as I stood at the door of my home watching my wife and my children laugh and play. The air was fresh but not freezing Lizzie was learning to walk, wobbling around clutching Bella's hands, while EJ toddled happily after Nessie, trying to keep up as she explored the undergrowth at the edge of the trees.

Perhaps it was the significance of that day, an anniversary that I had only registered on checking the date that morning; perhaps that was why I felt sentimental and dreamy. I had the urge to go back in time, two years earlier, to the day when Bella first tumbled her way into my life, to see the cynical, jaded creature I was back then and tell him that the innocent devil sat beside him, with her mind so silent and her eyes so deep, was going to change his world forever. I grinned as I imagined my own scornful response, the incredulous scoff and the refusal to listen. For so long, I had been so lost in my own head, my own stubbornness. I saw myself as evil, and so assumed that everyone else saw me the same way; that I _was _evil, and at some point everyone was going to ralise it and run away from me. I simply wouldn't listen to anyone who told me otherwise, and eventually everyone gave up.

Not Bella.

She never gave up, never let me believe that being a vampire made me inherently evil, always believed that nothing I created could ever be ugly or monstrous. And she was right. So very right, and I was so very grateful. Her determination had given me everything I saw before me, all the things I had never dared to dream of having but was so proud to call mine.

"Dada!" Lizzie shouted, breaking my reverie as she spotted me lingering and began heading determinedly in my direction. I crouched down low and held out my arms, smiling as my precious baby girl made her way slowly across the grass. Bella followed along, then used Lizzie's distraction to slowly release first one and then both of her little hands. Lizzie travelled the last few feet entirely on her own, before falling into my arms with a happy squeal.

"Did it, Dada!" she cried excitedly, hugging my neck as I lifted her off the floor.

"Yes precious, you did it." I replied with a smile, kissing her cheek. "I'm so proud of you, little love."

Bella slipped her arm around my waist and I nuzzled her hair.

"Two years today, you changed my world," I whispered, and she squeezed me tighter. "And you've gone on changing it every day since. Thank you Bella. For you, for them, for all of this."

She didn't say a word, just smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. But that was all I needed to know she felt exactly the same.

I had promised her forever. But for us, forever was just the beginning.


End file.
